CAP OU PAS CAP ?
by Malfoy Funambule
Summary: Lorsqu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard jouent au jeu du cap ou pas cap, ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter. Ils continueront coûte que coûte, jusqu'au dernier souffle.
1. Le commencement

Diclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. ( sauf l'histoire )

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma super bêta :p : Misa-or-Pigloo =D

( Le texte a été légèrement modifié par rapport à avant )

Je suis désolée d'avance si quelqu'un a déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doivent la faire.

C'est un Drago Hermione ^^

Bonne lecture !

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CAP OU PAS CAP ?

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement  
Tout a commencé en début de septième année, Hermione et Drago venaient d'être élus préfet en chef. Ils étaient dans leur salle commune depuis quelques minutes, mais ne trouvaient pas d'occupations dignes d'eux.

‒ Malefoy ?

‒ Hum ?

‒ Cap ou pas cap ?

‒ Pardon ? fit-il surprit.

‒ Cap ou pas cap ?

‒ Cap...

‒ Appelle moi par mon prénom.

‒ Facile. Cap ou pas cap ?

‒ Hum... Cap ?

‒ Appelle moi Drago.

Hermione sourit légèrement, heureuse de le voir se prendre au jeu, elle crut même le voir esquisser un début de sourire.

‒ Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais le temps passe vite. Je vais me coucher, dit ce-dernier au bout d'un moment.

‒ Attends, cap ou pas cap ? reprit-elle.

‒ Encore ? Cap.

‒ Souhaite moi bonne nuit.

‒ Bonne nuit Hermione.

‒ Merci, toi aussi.

Drago fit son fameux sourire en coin, l'air de réfléchir. Il avait un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Hermione.

‒ Cap ou pas cap ?

Elle n'avait pas trop confiance, mais fierté de Gryffondor oblige, elle répondit Cap.

‒ Demain, je...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Merci d'avoir lu !

A toute !

XOXO

Malfoy Funambule


	2. On corse le jeu

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. ( sauf l'histoire )

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma super bêta :p : Misa-or-Pigloo =D

( **Le texte a été remanié **)

Je suis désolée d'avance si quelqu'un a déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doivent la faire.

C'est un Drago Hermione ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir.

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 2 !_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

rappel :

_Drago fit son fameux sourire en coin, l'air de réfléchir. Il avait un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Hermione._

__Cap ou pas cap ?_

_Elle n'avait pas trop confiance, mais fierté de Gryffondor oblige, elle répondit Cap._

__Demain, je..._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

_Demain je t'habille des pieds à la tête... et tu seras obligée d'obéir.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien comme ça !

Drago la regarda de haut en bas et lui dit :

_Très bien ? Moi je dirais juste potable, et encore je suis gentil. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui a dit que j'allais t'améliorer ?

Hermione partit dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte. Elle y poussa un hurlement de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était parti dans sa chambre en pensant aux habits qu'il allait lui choisir. Il avait le champ libre puisqu'en septième année l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire.

Le lendemain matin, après sa douche, Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire.

_Hermione ! s'écria Drago l'air ironique. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui t'habilles ?

Hermione, tout sourire en apparence, bouillonnait intérieurement. Drago s'en rendit compte, il recula alors de quelques pas : on ne sait jamais ce qu'une lionne peut faire sous le coup de la colère. Elle inspira, expira et demanda où étaient les habits qu'il lui avait préparé avec « amour ».

_Je les ai mis sur ton lit.

Tout en allant les chercher, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il lui avait choisi. Elle espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop horrible. Le connaissant elle s'attendait au pire...et elle avait bien raison .

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Malefoy ! C'est quoi ces trucs ?

_Mais voyons Hermione, tu ne reconnais même pas tes affaires ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

_Je te déteste !

_Mais oui, mais oui.

Discrètement, Drago regarda sa montre et lança à Hermione :

_Dépêches-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

_Cap ou pas cap ? Lui cria-t-elle à travers la porte de sa chambre

_C'est pas le moment Granger.

_Cap ou pas cap, Drago ? Le pressa-t-elle.

_Cap. Et tu le sais très bien.

_Rentres avec moi dans la grande salle.

_Si ce n'est que ça...

Mais il s'interrompit vite, se souvenant des habits qu'il lui avait choisi. Il lui demanda tout en connaissant la réponse s'il ne pourrait pas faire autre chose.

_Eh bien mon cher Drago, aurions-nous peur ? jubila-t-elle.

_Moi ? Jamais ! S'insurgea-t-il.

_Alors attends moi deux minutes que je finisse de m'habiller.

Les deux minutes passèrent, puis dix autres s'écoulèrent, et enfin elle fut prête, elle arriva devant Drago :

_Si tu rigoles je te préviens que tu vas morfler !

_Moi ? Mais un Malefoy ne rit pas, il se moque... et je ne vais pas me moquer de toi... Enfin...

_Je te déteste Malefoy !

_ Je croyais que tu étais cap de m'appeler Drago ? Releva-t-il.

_Tais-toi !

_Aller Hermione ! Cap ou pas cap ?

_Cap.

_Alors allons-y.

Et ils partirent. Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle Hermione demanda à Drago s'il était cap ou pas.

_Comme toujours, cap.

_Souhaite moi bonne chance.

_Bonne chance Hermione, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Hermione et Drago rentrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tut et les regards se fixèrent sur l'improbable pair qu'ils formaient. Puis, tous regardèrent Hermione et se mirent à murmurer. Draco rit, il rit ! Hermione le regarda exaspérée puis s'y mit aussi. Mais une personne les arrêta immédiatement :

_M. Malefoy ! Miss Granger ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! Claqua sèchement la voix du professeur furieux.

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Drago.

_Oh non Drago ! Il ne manquait plus que Rogue !

Ils partirent tous les deux dans son bureau où il les attendait déjà, l'air furibond.

_Miss Granger ! Pour qui est-ce-que vous vous prenez ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors, Drago voyant son désarroi, déclara d'un ton chevaleresque :

_Monsieur c'est moi qui l'ai habillée comme ça. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en lui mettant une...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là ! N'hésitez pas si vous voulez me demander des choses ou si vous avez des conseils =)

XOXO

Malfoy Funambule.


	3. Apprendre à faire confiance

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. ( sauf l'histoire )

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma super bêta :p : Misa-or-Pigloo =D

( **Le texte a été légèrement remanié **)

Je suis désolée d'avance si quelqu'un a déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doivent la faire.

C'est un Drago Hermione ^^

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir._

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 3 !_

Rappel :

_Ils partirent tous les deux dans son bureau où il les attendait déjà, l'air furibond._

__Miss Granger ! Pour qui est-ce-que vous vous prenez ? _

_Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors, Drago voyant son désarroi, déclara d'un ton chevaleresque :_

__Monsieur c'est moi qui l'ai habillée comme ça. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en lui mettant une..._

« Monsieur c'est moi qui l'ai habillée comme ça. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré en lui mettant cette nuisette en dentelle mais...

_Mais quoi M. Malefoy ? Avez-vous une explication ? A cause de votre imbécilité, tout le monde va faire des cauchemars ! S'écria Rogue hors de lui ».

Ce dernier était si près de Drago que tous ses postillons – très très nombreux, cela soit dit en passant – lui revenait en pleine face. Hermione chuchota à Drago un cap ou pas cap, pendant que Rogue vomissait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Toujours cap, lui répondit-il.

_Sors un mouchoir, essuie-toi la tête, puis essors tes cheveux, lui indiqua-t-elle malicieusement.

_T'es folle ! C'est du suicide !

_Je croyais que tu étais toujours cap ?

_Je hais les femmes, déclara-t-il calmement.

_M. Malefoy, j'espère que vous m'écoutez ! les interrompit Rogue.

_Bien sûr Monsieur ».

En disant cela, Drago sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le front avec. Il se leva ensuite pour le jeter à la poubelle. Il revint alors vers son siège, se pencha en avant et s'essora les cheveux. Enfin, il se rassit. Rogue le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Hermione, elle, était pliée en deux.

« M. Malfoy, Miss Granger ! Dehors ! Tout de suite ! S'époumona Rogue. »

Ils partirent en courant, des larmes de rire aux yeux, et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée : métamorphose en compagnie des septièmes années ayant eu la chance de réussir leur examen.

« Alors là ! Chapeau Drago, t'as fait fort, lui confia-t-elle

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voire glacé pour toi... lui répondit-t-il, presque sérieux. Puis, il partit sur un autre sujet : Au faite, tu ne veux pas te changer ?

_Je peux ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

_Non, mais je demande quand même.

_T'es nul. C'est même pas drôle. Elle tenta vainement d'effacer le sourire qui avait prit place sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent près de la porte du cours de métamorphose et Drago reprit la parole :

_Cap ou pas cap ?

_Cap !

_ Tu ne lèves pas le doigt de tout le cours de métamorphose mais tu me souffles toutes les réponses.

_Quoi ? Mais tu es complètement fou! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te souffler les réponses ?

_Tu as dit cap ma chère, tu as dit cap.

_Entrez. En silence s'il vous plait, les interrompit McGonagall en ouvrant la porte.

_Je me mets derrière toi Grangy.

_Bien, sortez vos baguettes. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer un lapin en peluche en un vrai lapin. Le geste est simple : il suffit de faire un tour plus la moitié d'un autre, dit-elle d'un ton monotone tout en montrant le geste, et enfin vous remontez votre baguette. Allez, tous ensembles ! »

Tout le monde prit sa baguette et s'entraina pendant 5 minutes à faire le geste. Puis McGonagall repris son cours : « Qui peut me dire quel doit être le sort utilisé ? »

Hermione agrippa sa main de toutes ses forces l'empêchant ainsi de se lever contre sa volonté. S'étonnant du silence, les élèves, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, regardèrent avec étonnement Hermione qui avait enfin réussi à maitriser sa main.

« Personne ? reprit McGonagall aussi étonnée, voire plus, que les autres.

_Hermione ? La réponse, la pressa Drago.

_Finis Leporius, lui souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, regrettant déjà son geste.

_T'es sûre ?

_Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Drago leva directement la main et McGonagall l'interrogea puisque Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir.

« Je pense que c'est Finis Leporius, répondit-il d'une petite voix innocente.

_C'est exact... McGonagall ne savait plus quoi faire. Que se passait-il dans cette classe ? Tout cela était bien étrange. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Drago sourit fièrement à Hermione puis la cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autres problème : ils ne se virent pas et ne se parlèrent pas.

Après le repas, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, son homonyme y était déjà.

_Drago, cap ou pas cap ? Lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle fut entrée.

_Cap bien sur !

_Fais moi un massage, j'ai besoin d'être relaxée.

_Sorcière ! Dit-il en souriant.

Pendant une petite demi-heure, il lui fit toute sorte de massage. Cela faisait tant de bien à Hermione qu'elle s'endormit. Il la prit dans ses bras, puis l'emmena dans son lit. Il la regarda dormir quelques instants, puis partit sans faire de bruit. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, un papier à la main, iil le déposa sur le bureau d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, quand cette-dernière se réveilla ,elle s'approcha du bureau et vit un papier. Elle le prit dans ses mains et commença sa lecture :

_ Hermione,_

_Je te propose un cap ou pas cap. Si tu continues de lire, cela veut dire que tu as accepté sinon tu ne serais déjà plus en train de lire ma lettre et tout ce que je dis tomberai dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Donc, reprenons le fil. Viens me réveiller (en douceur et gentiment bien sur). Je n'ai pas mis mon réveil, je t'attends alors dépêches-toi !_

_ Drago_

« Oh ! Les hommes ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle alla directement dans la chambre de Drago :

« Drago, Drago, chuchota-t-elle, puis, comme il ne se réveillait pas, elle lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue qui suffit à le réveiller.

_Bonjour Hermione !

_Salut, bien dormi ?

_Bien. Et toi ?

_Super. Alors, mon réveil t'as plus ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_Bah c'était un réveil quoi...

Hermione lui frappa l'épaule aussi fort qu'elle put.

_Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal !

_Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui m'as tapé ! Répliqua Drago.

_Bon habilles-toi, moi je m'en vais, se vexa-t-elle.

_Tu vas où ?

_Je vais manger.

_Attends-moi ! »

Il sortit du lit, il était déjà tout habillé. Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Je... C'était au cas où tu ne venais pas me réveiller... comme ça j'étais déjà près, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ? Tu me connais mal, un pari c'est un pari.

_Désolé, marmonna t-il.

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! avoua-t-il. Bon aller, on y va.

_ Attention Drago,je te préviens : tu m'as mise en colère !

Et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes, Hermione eut une illumination et posa la question habituelle à Drago.

_Cap !

_Tu vas aller déclarer ta flamme à...

XOXO

Malfoy Funambule.


	4. Ca se complique

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ( sauf l'histoire :] )

Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo qui me fait l'honneur d'être ma Bêta :)

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 4 !_

Rappel :

_ Attention Drago,je te préviens : tu m'as mise en colère !

Et ils partirent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes, Hermione eut une illumination et posa la question habituelle à Drago.

_Cap !

_Tu vas aller déclarer ta flamme à...

« Tu vas aller déclarer ta flamme à... Pansy Parkinson !

_Pardon ? Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? lui répondit Drago, horrifié de ce que lui demandait Hermione.

_Non, je me venge, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle en souriant, serait-ce au dessus de tes capacités ? Tu abandonnes ?

_Non, bien sûr que non ! J'en suis tout à fait capable... Je vais juste attendre qu'elle sorte de la grande salle et j'irai la voir après.

_Je ne pense pas que cela se passera exactement comme ça, Drago

_Tu insinues que je n'y arriverais pas ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est seulement que dans mon idée, tu allais le faire dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde... enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Si jamais tu ne crois pas pouvoir le faire dis le moi. Ça arrive, tu sais, d'abandonner. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers les grandes portes. Hermione sourit et le suivit. Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle, Hermione partit à la table des Gryffondors tandis que Drago allait vers celle des Serpentards d'un pas nerveux. Hermione s'installa à côté de Ron et Harry. Ce-dernier s'inquiéta de sa santé mentale :

« Hermione ? Pourquoi tu rigoles toute seule ?

_Oh, Harry venait de la sortir de ses merveilleuses pensées. Pour rien Harry, t'inquiètes pas.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago était parti retrouver sa camarade qui était en pleine discussion :

« Et là, il s'est approché de moi ! Il m'a prise par la main et... elle s'interrompit en apercevant Drago qui s'approchait d'elle.

_Pansy, il faut que je te parle. Écoute moi attentivement, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois.

_Je... je t'écoute,gloussa-t-elle ravie.

Drago monta sur la table des Serpentards pour que tout le monde, et surtout Hermione, puisse le voir.

_Pansy, je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Pansy, je...tu... il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui déclarer ''sa flamme'', il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer un long speech.

_Oui Drago ? elle était très excitée.

_Je n'en peux plus Pansy ! Je ne bois plus, je ne mange plus. La seule raison qui fait que je me lève le matin c'est que je sais que je vais te voir. La nuit, je rêve de toi. Le jour, je ne pense qu'à toi, à ton sourire, tes yeux, ton parfum, tes cheveux... Tu es le soleil de mes nuits ! C'est avec toi que je veux être pour le restant de ma vie. Quand tu n'es pas là, je... c'est... c'est comme si la moitié de mon être était absent, je te veux, je ne veux que toi ! »

Tout le monde s'était bien aperçu qu'il ne regardait pas Pansy, et que son sourire en coin montrait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. L'ensemble de la Grande Salle s'en était rendu compte, sauf Pansy, en revanche, personne n'avait remarqué que, pendant son discours, jamais son regard n'avait quitté celui d'Hermione.

« Oh Drago ! Moi aussi je ne veux que toi ! s'écria Pansy, heureuse que Drago s'occupe d'elle pour une fois. »

Les élèves ricanèrent mais Pansy était coupé du monde, elle ne voyait que Drago. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Hermione réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait bien vu qu'il la regardait, cela lui avait fait plaisir mais elle se demandait quel sens donner à tout ça.

« Cap ou pas cap ? reprit Drago, toujours en regardant Hermione.

_Cap, chuchota Hermione tandis que Pansy, croyant qu'il s'adressait encore à elle, le cria haut et fort.

_Embrasse-moi, demanda Drago en souriant, fier de lui. »

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

« Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda Ron la voyant s'étouffer.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et se leva alors que Pansy approchait ses lèvres de Drago.

_Pansy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Drago la voyant se rapprocher dangereusement.

_Et bien, comme tu m'as demander, je viens t'embrasser, répliqua-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je voudrais t'embrasser ? Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et lui chuchota : Ce n'était pas pour toi le cap ou pas cap ma chère. »

Il aperçut ensuite Hermione qui arrivait avec un air furieux. Cette dernière s'approcha de Drago, le tira par la chemise et l'embrassa. Toutes les maisons furent choquées, chacune d'elle eut une réaction bien différente : les Serpentards jurèrent, les Poufsouffles les regardèrent bouche-bée, les Serdaigles se pétrifièrent sur place et les Gryffondors se levèrent d'un coup. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, mêlant haine, passion, amitié et tout un tas d'autres sentiments qu'ils avaient retenus jusqu'à présent.

Quand Hermione se détacha de lui, elle sourit à Drago d'un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

« Hermione ? Je... Je le connais celui-là, c'est le mien... J'ai peur, arrête de sourire comme ça ! il redoutait le pire : cette fille était un monstre.

_Cap ou pas cap ?

_Arrête de sourire ! »

Elle répéta sa question.

« Cap... maugréa-t-il contre son gré. »

Pour son plaisir personnel, Hermione rajouta même le rire démoniaque du Serpentard.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais ? gémit-il.

_Drago, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensorcelante, va embrasser...

**XOXO**

**Malfoy Funambule.**


	5. Une révélation,une fin

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire :)

Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo qui me fait l'honneur d'être ma bêta :D

Le texte à été légèrement modifié.

Bonne lecture.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Rappel :

_Cap ou pas cap ?

_Arrête de sourire ! »

Elle répéta sa question.

« Cap... maugréa-t-il contre son gré. »

Pour son plaisir personnel, Hermione rajouta même le rire démoniaque du Serpentard.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais ? gémit-il.

_Drago, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensorcelante, va embrasser...

O*O*O*O*O*O

« Va embrasser Ro... »

Drago lui fit un regard de chien battu.

« Non, pas embrasser, c'est trop risqué... va gifler Rogue, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille ne voulant pas que les autres entendent leur conversation, et ne soient pas plus choqués qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà par leur proximité. En même temps, tu lui feras un petit speech comme quoi il a gâché ta vie que tu lui en veux, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_Mais Hermione, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je suis toujours gentil et raisonnable avec toi moi !se plaignit-t-il.

_Pardon ? Me demander de t'embrasser, tu trouves vraiment que c'est gentil et raisonnable ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque en colère.

_Bah oui, des filles tueraient pour ça ! lui répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

_Et bien la prochaine fois, demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors ? Tu le fais ou pas, ce gage ? »

En réponse, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs où siégeait Rogue. Drago se positionna bien en face de lui et lui décolla une énorme gifle.

« Severus, tu as gâché ma vie ! T'étais comme un père pour moi, je te respectais! Et toi, tu profites de cette confiance pour me donner un coup de couteau dans le dos ! Tu me déçois vraiment...

_Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et rouge de honte. »

Pendant ce temps, la lionne, avide de vengeance, lança un sort à Drago ! Des larmes tombèrent alors de ses joues. Il se dit qu'il avait une nouvelle raison de détester Hermione et puis il se résigna : cette était bien plus forte que lui, et puis, ces quelques larmes rajouteraient du piquant à la scène.

« Non Drago, ne pleure pas. Dis-moi donc ce qu'il se passe, l'implora Rogue.

_Tu as osé ! s'écria Drago, faussement vert de rage.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Rogue quelque peu effrayé de ce qu'il allait lui sortir.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent Severus, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, menaça-t-il.

_Mais...mais non je n'en sais rien... tenta t-il vainement alors que Drago lui lançait un regard noir. Ah, je vois... tu veux parler de ça. Qui t'as dit que j'avais couché avec ta mère ? lui demanda Rogue, s'avouant vaincu.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ? demanda Drago tout en ayant peur d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

_ Qui ? Moi ? Mais je... je n'ai rien fait du tout, tenta t-il vainement pour se reprendre.

_Tu as osé coucher avec ma mère ?Tu me dégoûtes ! s'écria Drago hors de lui.

Sur ces paroles, il partit dignement de la grande salle. Rogue le regardait, horrifié de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre. Hermione le suivit.

« Drago ! Attends moi s'il te plaît ! lui cria-t-elle.

_Laisse moi tranquille.

_Je suis désolée ! reprit-elle sans se démoraliser.

_Désolée ? Tu es désolée ? Qu'est-ce-que cela peut me faire ? Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe, lui cracha-t-il à la figure. T'es rien qu'une fille sans importance... Granger.

_Et bien Malefoy, si je te suis tant inférieure, explique moi pourquoi pendant quelques temps tu as changé ton comportement avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as appelée Hermione ? Pourquoi t'as arrêté de me maltraiter ?

_On... on avait parié, lui répondit-il quelque peu hésitant.

« Ah ! Bien sûr, tout s'explique : on avait parié, dit-elle d'une voix ironique. Si je comprends bien, sans pari, tu serais toujours le même petit crétin prétentieux que tu étais ? le questionna-t-elle.

_Sûrement.»

Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait dire non, mais, ce n'était qu'un sombre crétin. Bien sûr il ne le pensait qu'à moitié mais comment Hermione pouvait le savoir ?

« Cap ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

_Je ne joue plus Granger, c'est finit tout ça.

_Cap ou pas cap ? insista-t-elle, renoncerais-tu Malefoy ? Elle prononça bien distinctement son nom.

_Un Malefoy ne renonce jamais !

_Alors tu es cap ? lui redemanda-t-elle.

_Oui.

_Dis moi la vérité, avoue que tu as aimé jouer à ce jeux.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer avec toi ! Répliqua-t-il.

_Alors pourquoi t'as pas arrêté plus tôt ?

_Je n'avais pas le choix, l'honneur des Malefoy était en jeu.

_Cap d'arrêter d'être un Malefoy pendant cinq petites minutes et de dire enfin ce que tu penses ? dit-elle, en désespoir de cause.

_Bon d'accord, j'avoue. C'est vrai, j'ai bien aimé jouer avec toi à cap ou pas cap, mais c'est finit maintenant Gran...Hermione ! J'en ai marre. Je suis pas fait pour ça. Alors cap ou pas cap ?

_Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jouer ? releva-t-elle »

Il répéta sa question, au bord de l'explosion.

_Cap, comme toujours.»

Draco pesta intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle dise cap ?

« On ne joue plus...

_Quoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard lui signifiant de se taire.

« ...pendant deux semaine.

_Deux semaines ? Je pourrais y arriver facilement. Mais quand est-il de tes capacités à tenir si longtemps Malefoy ?

_Pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas ? Comme tu viens de le dire je suis un Malefoy après tout.

_Je te ferais dire que les cinq minutes ne sont pas passées.

_Et alors ? On arrête de jouer Granger ! lui répliqua-t-il.

_A dans deux semaines alors ! Lui lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle partait sans un regard pour lui.

Cependant, les choses ne furent pas aussi simple qu'ils l'imaginèrent. Deux semaines, ce n'était finalement pas si court que ça, et plus les jours défilaient, plus Drago et Hermione devenaient tristes, comme s'ils étaient en manque. Ils devenaient de plus en plus accros au jeu.

Les deux semaines passèrent lentement, ils ne firent que s'ignorer. Quand ils se croisaient, chacun partait dans une direction opposée.

Enfin le matin du jour où le jeu reprenait, Drago reçu un papier dans sa chambre, il y reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« _Drago,_

_Comme tu le sais nous avons arrêté de jouer pendant deux semaines, deux semaines sans se voir et sans se parler. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais toi, tu m'as manquée._

_ J'aimerais te proposer un petit cap ou pas cap,l'acceptes-tu ?_ »

« Bien sur que je l'accepte Hermione, se dit-il à lui même. »

Il reprit ensuite sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé.

Le soir arriva, Hermione et Drago ne s'étaient pas croisés de la journée. Ce-dernier attendait Hermione dans le canapé qui était en face de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Celle-ci arriva et vit Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, et sans quitter son regard lui dit :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis souvent bête, méchant, arrogant mais... tu veux être mon amie ? »

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.

« Enchantée Drago, j'accepte avec plaisir d'être ton amie mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu le demandes ?

_Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça plus polie, lui répondit-t-il avec un sourire angélique. Au fait, maintenant que tu es mon amie, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ton nom ?

_Granger, Hermione Granger. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Drago, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Ils se la serrèrent et Hermione reprit : Ah, ça fait du bien ! Merci. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, je suis crevée ! Bonne nuit Drago, fait de beaux rêves !

_Bonne nuit Hermione, lui répondit-il, heureux de la retrouver. »

Elle partit dans sa chambre, Draco, quant à lui, resta encore un moment face à la cheminée. Il en profita pour ressortir la lettre d'Hermione, il la relue pour la dixième fois au moins :

« _Drago,_

_ Comme tu le sais nous avons arrêtés de jouer pendant deux semaines, deux semaines sans se voir et sans se parler. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais toi, tu m'as manqué._

_ J'aimerais te proposer un petit cap ou pas cap,l'acceptes-tu ? Si tu lis encore, je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Ne change pas d'avis quand tu liras ce qui suit s'il te plaît, ce ne serait pas du jeu. _

_ Enfin bref, voici mon cap ou pas cap : cap de tout recommencer à zéro, de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ça à l'air tout simple, mais détrompe toi. Interprète ça comme tu veux,_

_ Hermione »_

Voilà comment nos deux ennemis de toujours se retrouvèrent ''amis'', une amitié bien étrange certes. Ils étaient maintenant liés par le partage d'un jeu secret, le cap ou pas cap. Draco regarda la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main et la jeta dans le feu : il voulait vraiment tout reprendre à zéro. Il la regarda se consumer quelques minutes puis partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite, sûrement trop vite pour nos deux préfets en chefs. La nuit avait été bien courte pour la Lionne, elle n'avait pas arrêter de gigoter dans son lit, s'emmêlant ainsi dans ses draps. Le sommeil avait été long à venir, et quand enfin elle s'endormit le réveil eut l'audace de sonner peu de temps après, selon elle. Elle tapa son réveil d'un geste énervé, et se leva le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se rendormir. Cependant, elle se retrouva bien vite le nez à terre : elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était tout emmêlée dans ses draps.

« Aïe, grogna-t-elle Je hais... »

Pendant ce temps là Drago, lui aussi, venait de tomber par terre à cause de ses draps :

« ... le matin ! S'écrièrent-ils chacun de leur côté. »

Tout deux s'extirpèrent comme ils le purent de leur draps et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Chacun d'eux passa par la porte de leur chambre, ils se firent donc face. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants et remarquèrent que leur nuit avait été autant agitée, ils se sourirent mutuellement en signe de compréhension et de compassion.

Ils s'approchèrent des lavabos puis sortirent leur brosse à dents et leur dentifrice. Drago étant gaucher avait pris le lavabo de droite. Hermione n'eut donc pas le choix et alla à celui de gauche. Chacun tenait sa brosse à dents dans la main dominante et le dentifrice dans l'autre. Leurs tubes de dentifrice étaient presque vides, le produit ne voulait pas en sortir. Ils se regardaient tout en continuant d'appuyer sur le tube, et se sourirent devant l'imbécilité de la chose.

Hermione et Drago venaient d'apercevoir la bosse qui ornait le front de leur camarade, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de le taquiner que le dentifrice restant dans le tube atterrissait dans l'œil de ce dit compagnon.

Ils crièrent à la mort et sautèrent partout pendant au moins cinq minutes. La souffrance s'étant un peu calmée, ils s'arrêtèrent et se frottèrent les yeux. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, puis ils éclatèrent de rire face à leur tête éberluée. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur chambre afin de s'habiller.

Quand ils furent près, ils se rejoignirent près de la cheminée de leur salle commune et ils virent les restes de la lettre presque totalement calcinée. Hermione regarda Drago en haussant les sourcils.

« J'ai pensé que se serait mieux de la brûler, comme ça on peut vraiment recommencer, lui confia-t-il hésitant.

_Merci Drago. »

Enfin, ils partirent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur deux semaines de séparation :

« Tu sais Hermione, j'ai pas fait grand chose, je me suis même un peu ennuyé, il faut dire. Quelques jours de plus et je te suppliais de recommencer à jouer, avoua-t-il sans le moindre honte.

_Et j'aurais pu enfin gagner le jeu ! s'écria-t-elle faussement déçue, franchement, moi aussi je commençais à m'ennuyer, lui dit Hermione.

_Je suis sûre que tu n' aurais pas gagner : tu voulais autant que moi recommencer à jouer. Tu aurais sûrement trouvé une de tes nombreuses solutions pour qu'on continue le jeu, je te connais pas cœur.

_Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

_Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas digéré ce que tu m'as fais faire il y a deux semaines...

_Drago... Je me suis déjà excusée des milliers de fois ! »

Drago eu un de ses sourires qui donnent froid dans le dos.

« Drago ? demanda Hermione soudainement apeurée. Tu me prépares quoi là ? Drago ? Drago ? s'écria-t-elle, hystérique sur la fin.

_Hermione, lui sourit-il hypocritement, cap ou pas cap ?

_Tu te sens bien Drago ? Tu n'es pas fiévreux ? tenta-t-elle pour détourner son attention. Il faut peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Ses efforts furent vains.

_Hermione, pour qui tu me prends ? Alors, cap ou pas cap ? réitéra-t-il

_Ça...Cap, bégaya-t-elle.

_On va aller dans la grande salle, et tu vas monter sur une table pour...

O*O*O*O*O*O

Merci d'avoir lu :D


	6. L'incident

**Coucou me revoilou !!!**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. (Sauf l'histoire)**

**Je suis désolé d'avance si qq1 à déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doive la faire.**

**C'est un Draco Hermione ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**RAR (anonyme):**

**nini : Non xd je n'allais pas faire arrêté le jeu ! ^^ Il l'a déjà mit en nuisette... il n'oserait quand même pas lui faire faire un strip tease ? Non ? Enfin après tout c'est Draco ^^ Bonne lecture si tu es toujours là !**

**Coolcat : ah bon ? Je ne trouve pas trop que ça change des autres fics ^^Bah voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu es toujours là !lol**

**Draco-Hermy : voilà la suite !! Tu verras bien se qui se fait ^^**

**Miss-Kinder : Tu voulais vraiment un streap-tease ? Alors désolé...^^ j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^^**

**pilou : la voilà ; ) bonne lecture !**

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 6 :_

********************************************************************************** **

_Rappel :_

_**«Hermione, **__petit sourire hypocrite, __**cap ou pas cap ?**_

_**_Tu te sens bien Draco ? Tu n'es pas fiévreux ? Il faut peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie. **__Essaya Hermione, en vain._

__**Hermione ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Alors, cap ou pas cap ?**_

_**_Ca...Cap**_ _bégaya-t-elle._

__**On va aller dans la grande salle, et tu vas monter sur une table pour...»**_

********************************************************************************** **

**_«_On va aller dans la grande salle, et tu vas monter sur une table pour me faire des excuses en public !**

**_Hein ??? Mais tu es fou ! Je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser en public !**

**_Et pourquoi ? **Lui demanda Draco

_**Parce que...**

**_Ah ! Ah ! **Reprit Draco**. Tu ne trouves rien à dire ! Donc, fait moi des excuses en public !**

**_Je te déteste Malfoy !**s'écria Hermione, exaspérée.

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je t'adore. Prête ?** Hermione acquiesça. **Allons-y alors.**

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, Hermione ne savait pas quelle table choisir. Elle regarda Draco qui lui sourit et lui désigna la table des professeurs :

__**Devant Rogue bien sûr**_. Lui chuchota-t-il.

___**Je vous déteste Draco Malfoy !**

**_Mais oui Hermione, je vais te croire. **Lui répondit Draco, un brin ironique. **Maintenant vas y !**

Hermione alla vers la table, elle regardait Rogue, celui-ci la regardait, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux le temps que dura le trajet d'Hermione. Rogue se demandait se qu'elle manigançait, il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait un petit peu peur de son élève. Elle était quand même la meilleure, et il n'avait pas toujours été très gentil avec.

Pendant qu'il divaguait, Hermione avait atteint la table professorale. Elle se plaça bien en face de Rogue, sans jamais s'être perdu des yeux. Puis, elle plaça ses mains sur la table, se suréleva grâce à la force de ses bras, mit un genou sur la planche de bois, puis l'autre, elle se retrouva donc à genoux, la poitrine en avant, devant un Rogue qui ne savait que faire : garder les yeux dans ceux de son élève ? Les descendre un peu plus bas ? Enguirlander son élève ?

Avant qu'il n'est pris une décision, Hermione se mit debout, dos à ses camarades, puis elle se retourna, fesses à Rogues :

**«Sonorus.»** fit Hermione brandissant sa baguette sous sa gorge. **«Ecoutez-moi tous, s'il vous plaît ! Je voudrais faire des excuses à...»**

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase : Rogue ayant reprit ses esprits pris Hermione par le poignet, et tira de toutes ses forces.

«**Aïe !»** cria Hermione, surprise.

**«Descendez, miss Granger !**

**_Mais lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal !**

**_Je vous est demandé de DESCENDRE !!!»** S'écria Rogue, très énervé. «**TOUT DE SUITE !**

**_Puis-je au moins terminer ma phrase _professeur _?**

**_Non, descendez. **

Il la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse exécuter son ordre mais Hermione se releva – toute la grande salle la regardait – tout le monde avait entendu la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue, mais elle ne descendit pas, elle reprit la parole :

**«Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être malencontreusement interrompu, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Dr...**

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette maudite adolescente allait le rendre fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit sa baguette, toute la grande salle reteint un cri. Hermione se retourna, vit que Rogue s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, et donc se dépêcha de dire «**Draco Malfoy**» pour finir son gage. Et, c'est à se moment là que Rogue lança un «**sectusempra**_**» **_sur Hermione, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais cela lui avait échappé : cette gamine l'énervait tellement...

Hermione hurla, en même temps que Draco qui jusque là c'était moqué intérieurement d'elle. Il couru la voir et elle perdit connaissance en souriant à Draco, un sourire qui voulait dire ''j'ai réussi''. Il demanda à Rogue de faire quelque chose, mais il semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore n'était pas dans la grande salle, et les autres professeurs ne connaissaient pas le sortilège, donc ne pouvait connaître le contre-sort.

Il s'approcha de Rogue, le saisit par le col, et le secoua vigoureusement :

**«Mais tu vas te réveiller !!!!! Mais fais quelque chose !!!! Aller !! Bouges toi !»**

Harry arriva, suivit de Ron, les trois garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis regardèrent Hermione se vider de son sang. Celle-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux :

«**Draco ??»** Murmura-t-elle dans un râle de souffrance.

«**Je suis la Herm', t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution»** En criant dans la grande salle «**Que quelqu'un aille chercher Dumbledore !!!!!**

**_Draco» **reprit Hermione. «**Draco, Cap...»** Elle inspira pour reprendre des forces. «**Ou pas cap ?»** Finit-elle

«**Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Hermione ?»** Lui demanda Draco en murmurant, pour que seule Hermione entende : Harry et Ron ne devait pas connaître l'existence du jeu !

«**Je vis...peut-être...mes derniers...instants... alors... oui c'est... le...le...moment...**» Elle était à bout de souffle. « **Alors ?... Cap ou... pas cap ?**» Lui redemanda t-elle

«**Cap Hermione, cap ! Mais arrête de parler !! tu me donneras ton gage quand tu iras mieux ! Je t'en supplie Hermione ! Ne gaspille pas tes forces...»**

Hermione essaya de sourire, mais cela se transforma vite en grimace douloureuse.

**«Tu vas...me dire, ce que tu ... n'as jamais... osé me dire...**

**_Quoi ?**

**_Tu m'as...très bien comprise...ne me fait pas...répéter.» **Le supplia-t-elle.

«**Bon, d'accord...Je... J'aimerai te remercier de m'avoir donné l'occasion de m'amuser, pendant quelques temps. J'ai apprécié tous ces moments passé avec toi**.» Sur ces paroles, Draco devint tout rouge. Hermione lui sourit, un vrai sourire heureux, sans souffrance.

«**J'en étais sur ! ****Tu...tu...**

**_Hermione ? Hermione calme toi ! ****Mince, elle reperd connaissance ! Mais où est Dumbledore quand on a besoin de lui ??» **S'écria Draco à travers toute la grande salle.

«**Il est là, Draco, il est là. Mais tu pourrais laisser le temps à un vieil homme de descendre sept étages...»**Répondit gaiement le professeur Dumbledore.

**«Mais...votre bureau n'est pas au quatrième étages ! Que faisiez-vous là-bas alors qu'une élève est en grand danger de mort ?**

**_Figures-toi, Draco, que quand je suis allé dans la tour d'astronomie, aucun élève ne courait de danger. Mais, trêve de blablaterie... Où est Miss Granger ? Que je voie un peu ce qu'elle a. Cette élève – **il montra une petite fille rondouillette de première année – **n'a pas sue m'expliquer se qui c'était passé...**

Draco lui montra Hermione du doigt. Dumbledore perdit immédiatement son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura une incantation. Tout de suite, les blessures commencèrent à se refermer. Draco se dirigea vers eux, Harry et Ron firent de même. Soudain, Dumbledore les regarda :

«**Pourrais-je savoir ce qui c'est passé ?**

**«Et bien...**commença Harry

_**Hermione est...**essaya de continuer Ron

__**Bande d'incapable**__. _Leur murmura Draco. **Enfaite, Hermione est monté sur la table des professeurs, devant Rogue. Elle avait une annonce à faire. Et Rogue lui a jeté le ''sectusempra''.**

**_Je voie... Draco ? Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, emmenez Mlle Granger à l'infirmerie ?**

**_Bien sûr**»

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, et plaça ceux de cette dernière derrière son cou. Il partit vers les portes de la grande salle. Il y était presque arrivé, quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule, il se retourna et vit Harry.

«**Potter ?**

**_Malfoy.**

**_Que me veux-tu ?**

**_Je voudrais... te remercier... parce que...**

**_T'inquiètes Potter, je vous est rendu service, donc vous m'êtes redevable toi et la belette.**

**_On ne t'ai pas redevable du tout !** S'exclama Harry

**_Sans moi, elle serait morte. Donc vous m'êtes redevable.**

Ce que Draco ne dit pas – mais pensa très fort – c'était que sans lui, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

**_Bon, Potter, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'est insupportable – enfaite oublie se que je viens de dire, elle m'est insupportable – mais j'ai une femme en détresse dans mes bras. **Reprit Draco**. Donc si tu pouvais me laisser y aller...**

**_Oh ! Oui bien sûr vas y.»** S'excusa Harry

Draco repartit donc vers l'infirmerie, quand il arriva devant la porte de celle-ci, il toqua. Presque simultanément, Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte.

**_Ah !! Voilà enfin Miss Granger ! Posez la ici je vous prie.»**

Draco s'approcha du lit que lui montrait l'infirmière, il y posa Hermione avec toutes les précautions du monde. Il la regardait depuis longtemps, quand Madame Pomfresh se rendit compte qu'il était encore là.

«**Et bien monsieur Malfoy ? Que faites-vous encore là ? **Le questionna-t-elle

_**Je veille sur elle.**

**_Ceci, est mon métier, pas le vôtre. Sortez maintenant.**

**_Mais...je ne pourrai pas restez ? **Lui demanda Draco, pleins d'espoirs.

_**Non, vous repasserez si vous le désirez aux heures de visites, qui sont vos heures libres, c'est à dire, le temps du petit déjeuner – qui est passé –, celui du midi, et à partir de quatre heures, heure où les cours se terminent.** Le renseigna Madame Pomfresh.

**_Bien, je repasserai ce soir, avec ses devoirs. Vous lui direz que je suis restez près d'elle, hein ???**

**_Si vous y tenez...**

**_Bien sûr que j'y tiens.»**

Et sur-ce il partit en direction de ses cours, pendant toute leur durée, il pensa à Hermione. A midi, il pensait encore à elle lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Quand il arriva dedans, il fut applaudit par tout le monde, pour le sang-froid dont-il avait fait preuve et qui avait probablement sauvé la vie d'Hermione. Ile jeta un regard sur la table des professeurs, Rogue était toujours là. Il se dirigea vers lui, et le saisit par le colle :

**_De un, tu couches avec ma mère, et de deux, tu tentes du tuer une élève ? Qu'est-ce- qui m'empêcherait de te donner tellement de coups, que même un elfe de maison n'oserait plus te servir ? **Lui demanda Draco, hors de lui.

_**Vas y Draco, tape moi, tu l'as déjà fait une fois, qu'est ce qui t'empêcherais de recommencer ?**

**_Ce qui m'en empêcherait ? Le faite que je pourrais être renvoyé peut-être ?**

**_Peut-être...**

**_Rogue, tu m'as déçu. Je te considérais comme un grand sorcier mais tu as beaucoup baissé dans mon estime.**

Draco le lâcha et partit manger à sa table. Le reste de la journée passa, il avait de plus en plus envie d'aller voir Hermione. Quand, enfin, la dernière sonnerie retentit, il sauta de sa chaise, et s'empressa d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne toqua même pas à la porte. Il courut jusqu'au lit d'Hermione, et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà de la visite : Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient là. Ils le regardèrent surpris.

«**Euh...J'apporte les devoirs d'Hermione...rôle de préfet en chef...**

**_Bien sûr Malfoy**. Répondit Harry, pas du tout convaincu par l'excuse du blond. **On va te laisser lui expliquer le tout... On repassera plus tard Hermione.**

**_Oh, elle est réveillée ? **Lui demanda Draco.

**_Bah oui. A plus !**

Les trois amis partirent retrouver leur salle commune, et un silence gêné s'installa entre Draco et Hermione.

**«Bon, tu me donnes mes devoirs ?**

**_Hein ? Ah, oui, tes devoirs...» **Draco sortit quelques parchemin de son sac. «**Tiens.**

**_Merci. Et merci aussi pour toute à l'heure... quand...enfin tu sais de quoi je veux parler. **Marmonna Hermione.

_**Pardon ? Tu es entrain de ME remercier ?? Mais c'est de MA faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation...Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de me faire des excuses sur la table des profs...Surtout devant Rogue au comportement instable...**

**_Je l'avais cherché... à cause de moi tu as quand même appris qu'il ''sortais'' avec ta mère...**

**_Bon... de toute façon on s'en fou, ce qui est fait est fait. **Repris Draco. **Rogue n'est même pas renvoyé...**

**_Tant mieux ! **S'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

**_Pardon ? Tu es heureuse que l'homme qui as failli te tuer reste dans l'établissement où tu étudies ?**

**_Oh oui...**Elle fit un sourire hypocrite à Draco. **Et tu étudies là, toi aussi. **Elle fit un clin d'œil à Draco. **Tu comprends où je veux en venir?**

**_Pauvre Severus... **

**_Comment ça pauvre Severus ? Dit toi qu'il est peut-être entrain de faire un mini-toi avec ta mère !**

**_Et qu'il a voulu te tuer...**

**_Oui, aussi.**

**_Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça...** La questionna Draco.

_**Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait exprès, et je suis toujours vivante...**

**_Mais tu veux quand même le faire souffrir ? Voir le tuer ? C'est bien ça que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure ?**

**_Oh non, je ne veux pas le tuer... Le faire souffrir, pas vraiment... Juste le faire tourner en bourrique.** S'expliqua Hermione. **Mais... cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va faire que ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**_D'accord. Au faite, tu sors quand d'ici ?** Lui demanda Draco.

_**Je sais pas... Bientôt j'espère. Tu veux bien aller demander pour moi ?**

**_Y a pas écris boniche !** Tout en montrant son front.

**_S'il te plaît !»**

Il partit alors en direction du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il toqua à sa porte et elle vint ouvrir.

_**Oui ? **S'écria-t-elle de sa voie haute perchée.

**_Se serait pour savoir quand est-ce-qu'Hermione pourra sortir.**

**_Oh, elle est toujours là ? **S'étonna-t-elle.

**_Et bien oui.**

**_Elle peut sortir alors.**

**_Merci.**

Draco repartit voir Hermione. Il lui fit un sourire, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

**_Je suppose que je vais pouvoir y aller ?**

**_Tu supposes bien, ma chère Hermione, tu supposes bien.**

**_Bien, alors Cap ou pas Cap ?**

**_Encore ?**

**_Oui. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner, alors je le fait à ta place. **Le réprimanda-t-elle.

**_Cap.**

**_Tu sais que je viens de presque mourir Draco ?**

**_Oui... **Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

**_Je suis donc très fatiguée... Et on a pas mal d'étages à monter... alors tu vas...**

************************************************************************************

**Vous voulez la suite ??**

**Vous voulez savoir que doit faire Draco ?**

**Vous avez des hypothèses ??**

**Des conseils ? **

**Des idées ? **

**Reviewez ^^ (merci à toute celle/ceux qui le font sa fait très plaisir)**

**Et vraiment, je suis désolé pour tous le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration...**

**XOXO**

**Malfoy Funambule.**


	7. retenue et punition

**Coucou me revoilou !!! Je sais, j'ai mit, très, très longtemps avant de poster, mais j'ai pas eu trop d'inspiration :S, mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur.**

**Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. (Sauf l'histoire)**

**Je suis désolé d'avance si qq1 à déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doive la faire.**

**C'est un Draco Hermione ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolé de mettre tant de temps à poster.**

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 6 :_

* * *

_Rappel :_

_**« _Bien, alors Cap ou pas Cap ?**_

_**_Encore ?**_

_**_Oui. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner, alors je le fait à ta place. **Le réprimanda-t-elle._

_**_Cap.**_

_**_Tu sais que je viens de presque mourir Draco ?**_

_**_Oui... **Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir._

_**_Je suis donc très fatiguée... Et on a pas mal d'étages à monter... alors tu vas... »**_

* * *

**_Je suis donc très fatiguée... Et on a pas mal d'étages à monter... alors tu vas me porter comme une princesse tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à mon lit, dans ma chambre.** Lui expliqua Hermione.

**_Mais... Je t'ai déjà porté ce matin, et je peux te dire que c'était pas un cadeau !**

**_Tu insinues quoi par là ? Que je suis lourde ?**

**_Oh oui, dans tout les sens du termes. **Lui répondit Draco.

**_Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?**

**_Vraiment.**

**_Bon, alors puisque je suis si lourde que ça, je vais changer mon gage.**

**_Merci.**

_**Oh, ne me remercie pas.**

**_Je fais quoi maintenant ? **Demanda Draco, heureux de sa victoire.

**_ Tu vas me mener jusqu'à la porte d'entré, puis remonter jusqu'à le salle sur demande et enfin jusque dans mon lit, tout en me portant en princesse bien sûr. Heureux ?**

**__Garce_**. Murmura-t-il.** Bien sûr que je suis heureux Hermione, **il lui fit un sourire hypocrite. **Qu'elle plus grand bonheur que celui de te porter dans tout le château ?**

**_Ça me fait plaisir que tu le prennes comme ça Dray ! On y va ?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione sauta dans ses bras. « **Oumph **», fut le seul bruit émit par Draco à son arrivée. Il sortit de l'infirmerie sans trop de mal, mais, en-dehors de celle-ci, les choses commencèrent à se compliquer : les élèves remontaient du dîner alors que Draco essayait de descendre les escaliers.

**_Pardon, pardon, excusez-moi, laissez passer. Mais vous aller me laisser passer oui ?????????? Bande de scrouts !!!!**

Draco commençait à être essoufflé, il était peu-être endurant, mais pas assez pour porter une fille de plus de 50 Kilos et crier sur les autres.

**_Hermione ? On pourrait pas faire une pause... **

**_Tu es fatigué ? Déjà ? **Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**_Et oui déjà !**

**_Je veux bien faire une pause, mais à deux conditions**, reprit-elle.

**_Qui sont ?**

**_Premièrement tu me dis s'il te plaît, c'est la moindre des choses. Et deuxièmement, si tu fais une pause... tu ne me lâches pas.**

**_Rah !!!! Tu aurais vraiment due aller à Serpentard ! **Il était très énervé. **_S'il te plaît _Hermione, pouvons nous faire une pause ?**

**_Mais bien sûr Draco.**

Draco s'arrêta donc, il vit qu'Hermione le regardait.

**_Quoi ? **Il n'était pas d'humeur à être polie.

**_Tu pourrais dire merci.**

**_Merci ! Contente ?**

**_Oui. **Et elle lui sourit. **On repart ? **Lui demanda-t-elle quelques temps plus tard.

**_Ouais...C'est reparti.**

Les élèves avaient finis de passer : ils étaient tous dans leur dortoir. Au bout de quinze minutes de souffrances pour l'un, et de jubilations pour l'autre, ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte. Draco n'avait plus de souffle.

_**_Tu me le paieras Hermione !**_ Murmura-t-il.

**_Pardon ? **

**_Non rien.**

**_Tu vaux REfaire une pause ? **Lui demanda-t-elle.

**_Non, c'est bon, pas pour l'instant.**

**_Comment ça pas pour L'INSTANT ?**

**_Vu que j'ai encore sept étages à monter, je préfère garder des pauses pour plus tard. **Il était un peu énervé...

_**Draco, je te fais une proposition.**

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**_Je veux bien que tu me portes seulement jusqu'à nos appartements, sans passer par le septième étage, si tu acceptes de faire le ménage dans ma chambre demain après les cours.**

**_J'accepte ! **Il était bien heureux de pouvoir échapper à sa corvée de ''montage d'escalier''.

Après plusieurs minutes périlleuses ( pour Draco bien sûr ), ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Draco plaça donc Hermione sur son lit. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, et parti dans sa chambre. Il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Pendant près d'une heure il essaya de trouver une bonne vengeance, quand ce fut chose faite, il partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme, alors que Draco était quelque peu courbaturé. Ils firent leurs petites affaires, puis ils partirent tous deux prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Tous les Gryffondors allèrent voir Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle les rassura en leur disant qu'elle allait très bien. Ensuite ils pestèrent tous sur la décision du directeur de laisser Rogue à son poste de professeur.

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je vais très bien et ce n'est pas Rogue qui va me faire peur, rassurez-vous. **S'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Puis elle partit à son premier cours de la journée : arithmétique. Pendant une heure, elle profita de l'absence de ses amis pour penser librement à ce jeu stupide qu'elle avait commencé un mois plus tôt. **_Seulement un mois que ça dure_. **Se disait-elle. _**J'ai tellement l'impression que ça fait des années. **_

Après la sonnerie de fin de cours, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Son premier cours de potion depuis l'incident...tout le monde se demandait comment cela allait se passer.

Elle n'était pas en retard, pourtant tout le monde était déjà installé. Draco n'était pas là. Il ne restait qu'une table vide au dernier rend, elle s'y rendit et s'installa. Quand elle finit, Draco arriva, il ne restait plus que la place à côté d'Hermione. Il s'y dirigea donc.

Rogue ne voyait pas ce qui se passait : il écrivait les ingrédients au tableau. Mais dès que Draco s'assit, il sentit quelque chose dans l'air, il se retourna vers leur table. Quand il l'est vit, tous les deux ,côte à côte, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en était rendu compte...enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

**_Draco ?**

**_Quoi ? **

**_Je crois qu'il faudrait laisser Rogue tranquille...au moins pendant un petit temps.** Proposa Hermione.

_**Mais...pourquoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il surprit. **Il faut bien te venger !**

**_Mais Draco !!! Tu ne vois pas qu'il commence à avoir peur de nous ?**

**_Et alors ? **Il ne comprenait vraiment pas...

_**Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sent mal ?**

**_Et alors ? **Répéta-t-il.

_**Roh ! Tu m'énerves Malfoy !**

**_Cap ou pas cap ?**

**_Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ? **Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

_**Cap ou pas cap de crier haut et fort que Je suis le plus beau, le plus fort ?**

**_Pardon ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**

**_Tu m'as très bien compris.**

**_Je t'ai déjà embrassé devant TOUT LE MONDE ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander ça en plus. **Elle savait déjà la réponse, mais elle préférait tout de même lui demander.

_**Aller quoi ! C'est pas la mort Hermione ! Encore je comprendrais si je t'avais demandé de crier haut et fort que Rogue était le plus beau, le plus fort...**

Hermione toussota à son attention.

_**Ou encore que tu voulais être plus que son élève ! Franchement j'ai été sympa sur ce coup là. Tu ne crois pas ? On va dire que si j'avais dis Rogue...**

Hermione retoussota.

_**Mais qu'est-ce-que-t'as toujours tousser ? On dirait Ombrage... Oh. D'accord, J'ai compris.**

Il leva la tête et fit un pâle sourire à son professeur de potion.

_**Vous savez monsieur... je ne le pensais pas vraiment.** Tenta-t-il...vainement.

**_Par contre, si je vous dis retenue ce soir à 20 heures à mon bureau, je le pense vraiment. **Lui asséna Rogue.

**_Mais...**

**_N'emmenez pas votre baguette, elle ne vous servirait pas à grand chose. **Sur-ce, il reparti vers son bureau, dans un grand virevoltement de cape.

**_Tu aurais pu me prévenir !**

**_Pardon ? Te prévenir ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait mon cher ! Si tu n'étais pas obnubiler pas ta petite personne, tu l'aurais sans doute remarquer. **Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

_**Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Cap ou pas cap ? **

**_Tu m'énerves !**

Elle s'arma alors de courage, pris une grande bouffé d'air ce qui n'échappa pas au fines oreilles du professeur qui se retourna et la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

**_DRAGO MALFOY EST LE PLUS BEAU ET LE PLUS FORT ! **Cria t-elle donc. Puis elle se murmura**_ : et le plus bête._**

**_MLLE GRANGER ! **Hurla Rogue vraiment en colère. **Je vois que vous allez vous aussi me faire l'honneur de votre présence ce soir à 20 heures. Avec les mêmes obligations que votre camarade bien sur.**

__**Bien sur**_** monsieur. **Répondit-elle, sarcastique.

* * *

Quand le soir arriva, Draco et Hermione partirent en direction des cachots. Rogue les y attendait déjà.

**_Prenez place je vous pris. Voyons ! Ne vous mettez pas à côté. Miss Granger aller dans la rangé de gauche. M. Malfoy vous irez dans celle de droite.**

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction de leur place désigné. Quand ils furent installés, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Rogue les fixaient. Il avait bien remarqué que ces deux là c'étaient rapprochés... malheureusement pour lui.

_**Vous me décevez beaucoup mes chers...vous m'aviez habitué à un meilleur comportement. ****C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de notre directeur, de vous séparer pendant une semaine : vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher l'un de l'autre à moins de dix mètres. **Hermione allait l'interrompre. **Je vous vois venir Miss Granger ! '' Comment on va faire pour la salle commune'' **l'imita-t-il d'un voix suraigüe. **C'est bien simple Miss, pendant une semaine, vous ne serez plus préfets en chef ! Cela fait aussi parti de votre punition.**

**_Mais... c'est pas juste...**

**_La discipline M. Malfoy ! La discipline est la seule chose de juste. Vous pouvez partir, dès votre sortie de cette salle, vous serez séparé.**

Ils se regardèrent avec un air désespéré. Puis, une idée leur apparut. Leur air désespéré devint un grand sourire et ils s'assirent : puisque s'ils sortaient de cette salle, ils étaient séparés, autant y rester.

_**Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, je viens de vous dire de partir. **Leur dit Rogue, le plus calmement possible.

_**Détrompez-vous professeur, nous avons très bien compris. **Lui répondit un Draco, fière de lui.

**_Mais que vous arrivent-ils à tout les deux bon sang ! ? L'année dernière vous ne pouviez pas vous croiser dans un couloir sans vous entretuez et maintenant vous ne pouvez pas vivre à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre ? C'est à ni rien comprendre...**

**_Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Monsieur...**

**_Mais bien sur, Miss Granger, je n'ai pas votre capacité cérébrale, donc je ne peux pas comprendre que vous sortez ensemble en cachette ! Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !**

**_Alors, je suis navré de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais vous ne devez pas avoir une très bonne vue, car on ne sort pas, mais alors pas du tout ensemble.**

**_Et vous osez me mentir monsieur Malfoy ?**

**_Moi ? Mentir ? A vous qui plus est ? Jamais ! **Lui répondit-il avec l'innocence d'un ange.

**_SORTEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !**

Ils ne le firent pas répéter une dernière fois, voyant qu'ils avaient dépasser les limites de Rogue. Ils partirent donc en courant, oubliant un instant leur punition. Ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle qu'elle commença et qu'ils s'en rappelèrent.

Le dîner n'était pas encore terminé alors tous les élèves entendirent les jurements de nos deux préfets. Ils étaient tout deux à terre. Tous s'approchèrent d'eux.

_**Hermione ? Ça va ? Malfoy, tu vas me le payer ! **S'écria Harry, hors de lui.

Il s'approchait de Malfoy quand Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire, vite suivie de Malfoy. Ils se relevèrent, voulurent se rapprocher, mais il y avait comme une barrière invisible. Hermione soupira et Malfoy ferma les points.

**_T'inquiètes Harry, j'ai rien. Juste un mauvais sort...**

**_Tu viens manger alors ? Il doit bien rester un peu de tarte... Tu nous parleras de ta retenue. Okay ? **Lui demanda Ron.

**_Ouais, j'arrive, laisse moi le temps de récupérer et je vous rejoins. **Lui répondit-elle.

Tout le monde retourna dans la grande salle ou dans son dortoir. Il ne restait plus que Draco et Hermione.

**_Dire qu'il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble ! N'importe quoi ! **S'écria Hermione.

**_Ouais...n'importe quoi. **Lui répondit Draco, un peu moins enthousiaste.

_**Une semaine sans pouvoir s'approcher...c'est nul ! Surtout qu'on est plus préfet en attendant ! Il exagère sur ce coup là Rogue.**

**_On les récupère après de toute façon nos poste.**

**_Encore heureux ! Bon, Bah on va se dire au revoir... à dans une semaine ! Pense à moi !**

**_C'est ça Hermione ! Cause toujours ! **Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui tira la langue.

**_Bon, une semaine sans se parler, ça veut dire une semaine sans jeu ! Enfin un peu de repos ! **

Et elle partit rejoindre ses amis, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'entendit pas Draco prononcer un faible « **ou pas... »**

* * *

Hermione rentra dans son ancien dortoir pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année. Ses affaires étaient déjà là. Elle prit sa plume et quelques livres, puis descendu dans la salle commune retrouver Harry et Ron.

Draco quand à lui était allongé dans son lit, son meilleur ami Blaise lui racontait se dernière aventure.

_**... et là, elle m'a dit que j'avais les plus beaux cheveux qu'elle avait jamais vu ! Comme quoi Dray, les tonnes de shampoing que j'utilise serve à quelque chose !**

A ces mots, Draco se redressa. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

_**Tu sais quoi Blaise ? **Lui demanda-t-il.

_**Quoi ?**

_**Si tu n'étais pas toi, et que je n'étais pas moi, je t'embrasserai bien un coup !**

**_Hein ?**

Draco ne lui donna pas plus d'explications et partit vers la salle de bain. Blaise se demandait bien se qu'il lui arrivait : depuis le début de l'année il le trouvait bizarre, changé. En mieux heureusement. Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit. Il ne vit donc pas Draco revenir avec une boîte et commencer à écrire une lettre.

Le matin, Hermione eu du mal à se lever. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt.

Draco, lui, était heureux. Il ne cacha pas sa bonne humeur, au grand désespoir de Blaise.

**_Draco...c'est pas que tu chantes mal, loin de là, mais bon, j'aimerais profiter de mes dernières minutes de paix avant que mon réveil ne... Et voilà ! Merci Draco !**

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée... pour lui. Bien sûr, elle le sera moins pour d'autre. Surtout pour une en particulier. A cette pensée il eu un sourire narquois et il descendit déjeuner après que Blaise eu finit de se préparer.

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! **Lança Ginny d'un ton joyeux. Tout le monde lui répondit sur le même ton, sauf Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir.

_**_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? **_Murmura Ginny à Harry.

Il haussa les épaules et lui dit que depuis qu'elle c'était levé elle était de cette humeur de chien.

**_T'as tes trucs Mionne ? **Lui demanda Ron avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

_**Pardon ? Aurais-je mal entendu ? Ou viens-tu de sous entendre que je suis de mauvaise humeur ?**

**_Quoi ? Moi ? Nan, j'ai...j'ai rien fait.**

**_Et bien merci Ron ! Grâce à toi, je suis VRAIMENT de mauvaise humeur.**

Draco entrait dans la grande salle lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, il n'en sourit que de plus belle.

Sa journée allait vraiment être parfaite.

L'heure du courrier arriva, Draco commençait à s'impatienter. Il vit une grande chouette noire s'arrêter devant Hermione. Il soupira de contentement.

**_Tu attendais quelque chose Hermione ?**

**_Pas que je sache Harry... pas que je sache.**

Elle regarda les alentours, elle remarque que Draco la fixait, l'air d'exalté. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle retourna à son colis, et là elle eu comme un déclic. Elle releva la tête, Draco n'avait pas bougé.

_**_C'est bien se que je pensais, une journée de merde. **_Se murmura t-elle.

**_Hein ? Tush me parlaish ?**

**_Non Ron ! Et ne parle pas la bouche plein ! C'es dégoûtant.**

Elle ouvrit son paquet. Elle resta un moment à regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pendant cinq secondes elle crut que c'était une blague, ou alors qu'elle c'était trompé d'émetteur. Mais tout de suite, elle arrêta de penser cela : elle ne se trompe JAMAIS. Puis elle vit un petit papier avec pour entête « Cap ou pas cap? »

Elle hésita avant de relever sa tête et d'acquiescer. Malfoy comprendrait.

_ « Je savais que tu diras oui ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! T'es prête ? Si t'es pas contente, tu remercieras Blaise, c'est lui qui m'a passer l'idée._

_Alors, cap ou pas cap de.... »_

* * *

** Voilà !!**

**.Vous voulez la suite ??Vous avez des hypothèses ??**

**.Des conseils ? **

**.Des idées ? **

**.Reviewez ^^ (merci à toute celle/ceux qui le font sa fait très plaisir)**

**.Et vraiment, je suis désolé pour tous le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration...**

**XOXO**

**Malfoy Funambule.**


	8. Une crise pour un manque

Coucou me revoilou !

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. (Sauf l'histoire)

Je remercie tout particulièrement ma super bêta :p : Misa-or-Pigloo =D

Je suis désolée d'avance si quelqu'un à déjà pris cette idée, mais beaucoup doivent la faire.

C'est un Draco Hermione ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolée de mettre tant de temps à poster, j'ai franchement honte :/ Mais le principal c'est que ça arrive, non ? Non... Enfin j'espère que vous allez apprécier =D

**Je tenais juste à vous dire qu'avec l'aide de Misa-or-Pigloo, on remanie le texte à partir du début pour rendre l'histoire plus cohérente et un peu mieux écrite au début car, bien sûr, depuis que je l'ai commencé il s'est passé du temps et ma façon d'écrire à quelque peu changée.**

_BONNE LECTURE : PLACE AU CHAPITRE 7 : _

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Rappel :

_Elle hésita avant de relever la tête et acquiescer. Malefoy comprendrait._

_ « Je savais que tu dirais oui ! Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! T'es prête ? Si t'es pas contente, tu remercieras Blaise, c'est lui qui m'a passé l'idée._

_Alors, cap ou pas cap de... »_

_« Alors, cap ou pas cap de prendre le lot de shampoing qui est dans le colis, et d'aller les offrir à Rogue en lui disant quelque chose du genre : ''Vous savez que vous auriez beaucoup plus de succès auprès de la gente féminine avec de beaux cheveux ? »_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_

Hermione inspira profondément. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un pauvre sourire désespéré.

_Alors ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Ron après avoir avalé sa bouché.

_Des ennuis Ron, des ennuis...

Après ses mots, elle se leva courageusement. Elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à Drago puis, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

Plus elle s'approchait de la table, plus les élèves la regardaient, et plus le silence se faisait dans la grande salle. Rogue, surpris, releva la tête de son assiette. Il vit avec horreur Hermione qui s'approchait de lui avec une boîte à la main. Tout de suite, il approcha sa main de sa baguette, dans un réflexe défensif.

_Bonjour professeur. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe... Donc, je voulais vous offrir un cadeau. Elle lui tendit le paquet soigneusement emballé par Drago. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Rogue la regarda, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, il n'en fut que plus suspicieux. La tension était palpable dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Dumbledore regardait Hermione avec un sourire malicieux comme s'il était au courant pour Drago et elle.

Rogue inspira un grand coup, en même temps qu'il tirait sur le ruban, il s'éloigna du paquet : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Mais rien ne se passa alors il se rapprocha de son présent.

_Du...shampoing ?

_Et bien oui, j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas marié. Alors vous lavez les cheveux ne ferait qu'augmenter vos chances de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

_Pardon ?

_Monsieur, entre nous, comment croyez-vous que Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy arrive à avoir toutes ces filles ? Il passe trois heures tous les jours à se laver les cheveux et leurs octroyer divers soins ! Je vous parle en connaissance de cause puisque je vis quand même avec l'un deux.

Drago, qui jusque là avait été littéralement plié en deux, se redressa d'un coup. Il se promit qu'il se vengerait, encore une fois.

_Miss Granger ! N'avez vous pas honte ? Les interrompit McGonagall. Une jeune fille comme vous, si brillante...

_Vous avez raison Madame, dit-elle avec un regard innocent. Mais... je pensais vraiment que ça lui ferait plaisir.

_Oh, Miss Granger, que vous êtes maladroite mais comme cela venait du cœur, dix points pour Gryffondor !

Rogue, qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, regarda McGonagall comme si elle s'était mise à danser un tango endiablé en compagnie du pichet d'eau. Qui était cette gamine pour arriver à manipuler ainsi la vice-directrice de Poudlard ?

_Retournez manger maintenant Hermione. Avant que vos amis ne terminent tous les plats. Sur ces paroles, McGonagall lança un regard dégoûté à Ron qui avait une assiette plus que remplie.

Hermione remercia ses professeurs puis partit en direction de la table des Gryffondors. En chemin, elle jeta un œil sur la table des Serpents. Comme elle s'en doutait, il la regardait avec un air revanchard. Elle lui sourit fièrement.

__Tel est pris qui croyait prendre,_ lui murmura-t-elle.

Leur première journée éloignée l'un de l'autre fut quelque peu compliqué, surtout pendant leur cours en commun car Hermione, ne voulant que s'asseoir au premier rang, piquait une crise dès que Malefoy l'en empêchait en s'y asseyant en premier. Mais dans le fond – si on cherchait vraiment profondément – ils se manquaient.

A la fin de la journée, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif, l'un à Serpentard, l'autre à Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme.

« Plus que six jours ! » pensait Hermione, positive.

« Encore six jours ! » pensait Drago, négatif.

Ce-dernier d'ailleurs avait l'esprit quelque peu tourmenté. Comment en quelques mois, avait-il pu changer autant d'avis sur une fille ? Non, comment avait-il pu changer d'avis sur cette fille ? Après tant d'années de mépris elle lui apparaissait sous un autre jour. Cette nouvelle Hermione commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Mais malgré cette nouvelle... acceptation de l'autre, disons le comme ça, il cherchait désespérément un nouveau plan puisqu'à chaque fois elle arrivait à les contrer.

Son esprit vagabonda et lui sortit des idées toutes plus insatisfaisantes les unes que les autres. Il pensa « Et si elle devait rester attacher à un arbre toute nue dans le parc pendant deux heures ? », il trouvait cela trop facile. « Et pourquoi ne pas la faire sécher un cours ? », pratiquement déjà fait... Il n'avait vraiment plus d'idées, et être éloigné d'elle ne lui en procurerait pas plus.

Il décida d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour attaquer contrairement à Hermione qui avait déjà un plan.

C'était en parlant avec Ginny dans leur dortoir que l'idée lui était venue.

Elle était tout d'abord arrivé dans la salle commune, et, même si le dire lui faisait de la peine, elle ne la trouvait plus aussi chaleureuse qu'avant. Ensuite, elle avait aperçu Ron faire ses devoirs. En retard, comme d'habitude. Il lui avait lancé un regard suppliant, mais elle, n'étant pas d'humeur, l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul et était montée dans son dortoir.

« Oups ! Je dérange ! Je m'en vais, faites comme si je n'étais pas venue.

_Non Hermione, reste. Harry s'en allait.

_Pardon ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard signifiant clairement '' si tu ne bouges pas ton merveilleux petit derrière d'ici trois secondes, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses t'y rasseoir avant une semaine. '' Ayant compris le message, Harry ne se fit pas prier et laissa les deux femmes les plus importantes, à ses yeux, entre elles.

« Bon, Hermione, maintenant dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

_De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_Oh, ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi ! Je veux la vérité. Rien que la vérité.

_Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Oh Ginny, tu viens de me donner une super idée !

Elle se dirigea alors vers un bureau et commença sa missive sous le regard perplexe de sa camarade.

_« Malfoy, tout comme toi j'ai des amis, et l'une d'eux ma offert une très brillante idée : ce que tu devras faire, si tu l'acceptes bien sûre, c'est... »_

Mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieux de sa phrase. Elle voulait le faire patienter un peu : en une semaine elle avait bien le temps de trouver un autre gage. Et puis si elle voulait lui faire dire la vérité pendant une journée entière, il fallait bien qu'elle puisse en profiter.

Elle rangea sa lettre dans un tiroir puis se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tu disais ?

_C'est quoi cette lettre Hermione ?

_Oh, rien juste un petit mot pour mes parents. Mais bon, au lieu de parler de moi, dis moi comment ça se passe avec Harry, lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet discrètement.

_C'est super ! Il est vraiment trop gentil, c'est vraiment le petit ami idéal...

Hermione était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à dévier la conversation. Elle perdit le sourire quand elle entendit les mots de Ginny :

« Hermione ? Tu crois franchement que je vais renoncer comme ça ?

_Euh oui ? lui fit-elle pleine d'espoirs.

_Hermione ! Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, Ginny était sa meilleure amie elle pouvait bien partager son secret avec elle. Mais qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Et si elle le disait à Harry ? Ou même à Ron !

_Ginny... si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas crier ? De ne pas pleurer et de le dire à personne ?

_Bien sûr ! Tu me connais. Enfin ! Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Hermione.

_Et bien, tu sais que depuis la rentrée je partage mes appartement avec Dr... Malefoy ?

_Comment voudrais-tu que je ne le sache pas ? Les garçons s'en plaignent tout le temps ! Sois disant tu passerais plus de temps avec ton meilleur ennemi qu'avec tes meilleures amis.

_Et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

_Comment ça ? Questionna Ginny perplexe.

_Et bien en fait, depuis qu'on est installé ensemble, on a commencé à jouer...

_Oh non Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es tombée dans le jeu de séduction de Malefoy !

_Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout. C'est bien plus dangereux et excitant qu'un simple jeu de séduction.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites alors ? demanda la rouquine tout en redoutant la réponse.

_On joue au cap ou pas cap, lui dit Hermione dans un souffle.

_Pardon ? Au cap ou pas cap ? Avec Malefoy ! Mais dans quoi tu t'es lancée ma pauvre ?

_Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. Et pis ça me change des livres et des devoirs.

_Mais quand même, avec Malefoy, tu te rends compte ? » Ginny ne savait plus où se mettre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela de la part de sa meilleure amie, l'élève modèle des élèves modèles. « Et vous jouez à ça depuis la rentré ?

_Oui.

_C'est donc pour ça que tu fais autant de choses bizarres ! C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis Malefoy aussi est étrange depuis la rentrée, enfin plus que d'habitude.

_Et oui, enfin au départ c'était pas sensé prendre autant d'ampleurs : je voulais juste qu'il m'appelle Hermione. Mais après les gages sont devenus un peu plus élevés et maintenant on en paye le prix.

_C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

_Oui, on nous a retiré nos fonctions de préfets pendant toute la semaine et on ne peut plus s'approcher à moins de dix mètres si tu veux vraiment le savoir. » Elle avait l'air désespéré.

« Ah ouais, quand même. Le coup du shampoing c'était de lui ?

_Oui.

_Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus vous approcher l'un de l'autre ?

_Il m'a envoyé une lettre. Mais je compte bien me venger, tu peux en être certaine.

_Et tu vas faire quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

_Secret. »

Elle voulait bien lui avouer ce qu'elle fabriquait mais la mettre dans ses combines ? Pas question ! C'était son jeu à elle et Drago après tout.

« En revanche, je peux te dire que je lui prépare un truc géant ! Il aura du mal à s'en remettre je pense. Mais je vais attendre la semaine prochaine pour le faire et pourquoi pas profiter de cette semaine pour faire un break. Après tout c'est le but.

_Ouais, t'as raison. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, surtout tu n'hésites pas, tu sais où je me trouve. »

Hermione acquiesça puis lui dit qu'il était tard et qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle partit se coucher et n'eut même pas le temps de penser à son plan machiavélique qu'elle entrait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

En se rendant compte que son amie était déjà endormie, Ginny se dit qu'une petite fouille dans son bureau ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle chercha donc la lettre qui, elle le savait à présent, était sans doutes adressée à Malefoy.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle la trouva et se retourna vite faite pour voir si Hermione dormait toujours. Ne voyant pas de signes du contraire, elle commença sa lecture et fut très vite déçus : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là dedans. C'était quoi ces manières de ne pas terminer une phrase ? Puisqu'elle ne trouva rien d'autres dans son bureau, elle se dirigea vers son lit, déçue et pressée de voir ce que l'avenir réservait. Elle sentait que le reste de l'année allait être passionnant maintenant qu'elle connaissait le petit secret d'Hermione.

Le lendemain passa comme passent les dimanches de pluie, la journée fut maussade, sans saveurs. Drago fut très étonné mais surtout un peu déçu de ne pas recevoir de courrier de la part de sa colocataire, elle n'avait pas dû trouver d'idées ou devait la garder pour le lendemain qu'il attendait avec impatience. Sa vie sans le jeu était un peu morne et ennuyeuse il devait se l'avouer. Au matin du troisième jour, Blaise retrouva un Drago nauséeux dans la salle de bain.

« Bah alors mon pote ? T'as mangé pas frai hier soir ? Lui demanda Blaise heureux d'être, pour une fois, celui qui pouvait regarder de haut.

_Très drôle Blaise. Si c'était ça, tu crois pas que tu serais dans le même état que moi puisqu'on a mangé exactement les mêmes choses ? »

Tout de suite, Blaise perdit de sa superbe et attendit les maux de ventre qui ne vinrent pas. Il était pourtant sûr de lui, Drago n'était jamais malade, aucun microbe n'était assez fort pour affaiblir le prince. Blaise se rappela toutes les fêtes auxquelles ils avaient assisté ensemble. C'était toujours Drago qui avait la pêche le lendemain, jamais la gueule de bois, jamais de virus. Avait-il seulement déjà été malade ? En tout cas, Blaise n'en avait pas le souvenir.

« Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose Drago ?

_Non, c'est bon...laisse moi mourir, seul, comme je l'ai toujours été. Vas-t'en, je ne te retiendrai pas. Je resterai fort face à toi ».

Il divaguait complètement, alors, bien qu'il trouvait cela fort risible, Blaise décida de partir chercher de l'aide en la personne de Pansy : il n'avait pas envie de monter jusqu'au troisième étage pour avoir un pauvre médicament pour Drago. De plus, il savait pertinemment que Pansy serait dans la salle commune puisque Drago était revenu parmi eux.

De son côté, Hermione se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur, elle avait mit son réveil cinq minutes plus tôt que d'habitude et cela ne lui réussissait pas. Ensuite, elle était partie en direction de la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette mais elle était fermée à clef. Elle toqua pendant cinq bonnes minutes à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle en eut marre d'attendre alors elle entreprit d'enfoncer la porte. Elle fonça dessus et faillit se démettre l'épaule droite, elle poussa un cri. Mais, Hermione étant Hermione, elle réessaya et tout se passa très vite. Avant qu'elle ne touche la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître Harry qui se reçut Hermione en pleine poitrine. Cette dernière se retrouva alors par terre, furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous foutiez là bordel ? S'écria Hermione, hors d'elle, tout en se relevant.

_Euh, on prenait une douche... lui répondit Ginny, toute gênée.

_Bah la prochaine fois, vous vous doucherez ailleurs ! Y en a marre, à cause de vous j'ai perdu une demie heure. Merci bien. Franchement. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione partit et claqua la porte. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent, confus.

« J'ai pas tout compris Gin, tu m'expliques ?

_Je crois que notre Hermione s'est levée du pied gauche. »

Ils s'observèrent encore puis empruntèrent le même chemin qu'Hermione un peu plus calmement en se donnant la main.

Dans la grande salle, tout le monde discutait, mangeait (...) gaiement quand Hermione décida de faire une entrée quelque peu bruyante. Elle avait des bleus partout et n'était même pas coiffée. Quand elle se rendit compte que des élèves de Poufsouffle la dévisageait, elle s'écria furieusement : « Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? » Les Poufsouffles, terrifiés, retournèrent rapidement à leurs assiettes. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rageur vers sa table où on lui fit une très très très grande place. Même Ron s'écarta. Ginny et Harry arrivèrent à sa suite en rigolant. Ils s'installèrent près d'Hermione qui les foudroyait du regard.

« On t'expliquera plus tard Ron » fit Harry à l'intéressé.

Ron allait répliquer qu'il voulait savoir tout de suite, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Drago, soutenu par Blaise et Pansy. Ils marchaient lentement : le Prince avait perdu de sa superbe. Son teint habituellement pâle était devenu verdâtre. Il s'installa comme il le put à sa table et Pansy commença à lui éplucher une pomme.

« T'en fais pas Drago, personne n'a remarqué que tu ne te sentais pas bien » déclara Pansy alors qu'elle savait bien que tout le monde les regardait. Drago n'eut ni la force de lui répondre, ni celle de vérifier ses propos.

De son côté, Rogue les regardait, étonné :

« Albus ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de sortilège par hasard ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des effets secondaires.

_Non Severus, tout est normal. J'ai bien peur que ces deux là nous couvent quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que de simples effets secondaires, lui répondit Dumbledore en se servant un verre d'eau.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_Oh, rien qui ne nous regarde pour l'instant. On en apprendra plus plus tard. Peut-être ».

Sur ces paroles, Albus retourna à son assiette, Rogue n'eut donc pas le choix : il dut arrêter la conversation bien qu'il n'eut pas eu les réponses souhaitées.

Le lendemain, Drago n'eut même pas la force de se lever. Il resta toute la journée au lit, dormant parfois tranquillement mais le plus souvent en faisant d'étranges cauchemars. Un des plus étranges lui montrait une fouine conversant avec une noisette. Cette dernière racontait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup pour un certain vilain méchant serpent peu ragoûtant.

Blaise lui rendit visite plusieurs fois dans la journée mais jamais il ne réussit à tirer plus de trois mots à Drago, ceux-ci étant « vas-t-en ».

Hermione quant à elle était bel et bien en dehors de son lit, au grand regret de ses amis. Son humeur ne c'était pas améliorée pendant la nuit, bien au contraire. A la fin de la journée, plus personne ne l'approchait à moins de cinq mètres sans protections, que ce soient élèves, professeurs ou créatures étranges et sans noms.

Les cinquièmes et sixièmes jours furent aussi chaotiques pour tout le monde mais c'est au matin du septième et dernier jour de la punition que tout dérapa : quand Blaise revint voir Drago après son petit déjeuner, il trouva celui-ci enroulé dans ses draps en train de rouler de chaque côté de son lit. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et poussait des gémissements à faire trembler les morts. Blaise appela directement Pansy, qui l'attendait dans la salle commune, pour qu'elle aille chercher madame Pomfresh. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle était déjà en prise avec un cas similaire.

Ce matin là, Hermione ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, elle ne remarqua même pas que Harry était dans le lit de Ginny. Elle prit sa douche puis partit en direction de la grande salle avec sa compagne de chambre et son petit ami. En franchissant la grande porte, elle fut prise d'une douleur terrible qui la fit tomber à terre. Elle se mit en position de chien de fusil et roula ensuite sur elle même tout en poussant des gémissements, ses yeux se révulsaient, son corps s'agitait, pris de convulsions.

Ginny et Harry s'agenouillèrent près d'elle sans pouvoir l'aider. Ils commençaient à paniquer quand ils virent Dumbledore accourir en compagnie de madame Pomfresh et McGonagall.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'écria cette dernière. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Pansy arriva, tout essoufflée.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Elle inspira, c'est Drago, il... elle aperçut Hermione, il est pareil, dit-elle en la désignant du doigt.

_Harry, Pompom emmenez Mlle Granger à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait. » les pria Albus.

Rogue, ayant entendu son élève, accourut et s'écria :

« Pansy ! Avec moi. On va chercher Drago. Ils allaient partir mais Dumbledore le prit de cour.

_Et pour l'emmener où Severus ? Mlle Granger vient juste d'être envoyé à l'infirmerie... Drago ne peut donc pas y entrer avant demain matin.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour lever la punition ? Faites quelque chose Albus bon sang !

_J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui est donné la punition. Donc, à moins que tu ne la lèves nous ne pourrons rien faire. Dumbledore se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots. Miss Parkinson ? Venez donc avec moi chercher votre ami. Le professeur Rogue nous rejoindra après avoir réglé quelques affaires. »

Ce-dernier resta donc seul avec McGonagall : « Et bien Severus ? Qu'attendez vous pour agir ?lui demanda-t-elle étonnée qu'il soit encore à côté d'elle.

_Je... rien. »

Il couru jusqu'à son bureau pour y lever la punition. McGonagall quant à elle partit à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de son élève préférée. Elle y était déjà depuis cinq minutes quand elle en reçue.

« Son état ne s'améliore pas, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle a. J'ai une vague idée, mais cela me paraît improbable, lui avoua madame Pomfresh

_Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui expliquer son hypothèse, Rogue ouvrit la porte en grand : « Attention ! Drago arrive. »

Rogue passa la porte en premier, suivit de Blaise qui tenait Draco sous les aisselles. Dès que la tête de ce dernier eut franchit le seuil de la porte, il se calma un peu, tout comme Hermione, à l'étonnement de tous, même du directeur qui venait de passer la porte en tenant un pied : Pansy tenant l'autre. Pomfresh demanda que l'on place Drago aux côtés d'Hermione : il serait ainsi plus simple de leur prodigué les mêmes soins. Drago fut installé sur le lit, et, à la stupéfaction générale, une fois n'est pas coutume, se fut le grand calme. Plus aucuns bruits ne sortaient de la bouche des deux mal en point, ils dormaient paisiblement.

Albus congédia les élèves : il voulait s'entretenir avec les directeurs de maison et l'infirmière. Quand la porte se referma, McGonagall fut la première à s'exprimer :

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça, Albus ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment... je dirais une sorte de crise...

_A vrai dire, les interrompit Pomfresh, j'ai bien une petite idée, mais cela me paraît étrange. Surtout de la part de Miss Granger.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? La pressa Rogue, impatient de connaître les raisons de la non-santé de son filleul.

_Et bien... leur comportement ressemblait fort à celui des gens en manque...

_En manque ? Répéta McGonagall complètement perplexe.

_Oui, il me donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir reçu leurs doses quotidiennes. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils se soient calmés en arrivant ici, comme s'ils... non, c'est impossible, ce doit être autre chose. »

Rogue allait l'interroger mais il vit Drago bouger, il allait se précipiter à son chevet mais l'infirmière l'interrompu :

« Severus ! N'approchez pas mon patient. Je dois l'examiner.

_Mais... tenta-t-il vainement, je... »

Dumbledore le coupa en lui passant son bras par dessus les épaules : « Il est temps pour nous de partir. Minerva ? »

Elle acquiesça puis ils partirent tous trois, laissant l'infirmière faire son travail. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione était, elle aussi, réveillée, elle leur fit donc à chacun des examens. Une fois fais, elle rejoignit son bureau.

Draco regardait Hermione. Jamais il ne l'avouerai, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait pu lui manquer celle là ! Elle le regardait aussi, se disant que finalement elle l'appréciait peut-être un peu ce serpent. Et puis d'un coup, ça fit tilt dans sa tête : c'était son tour !

« Drago ?

_Hum ? »

Il interrompit le cour de ses pensées, pensant qu'elle allait lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui, et cetera. C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la question qu'elle venait de lui poser : « Cap ou pas cap ? ». Quand enfin elle atteignit son cerveau, un sourire naquit sur son visage : enfin ! Enfin ils recommençaient !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de joindre son sourire au sien, et puis sans crier gare, ils éclatèrent de rire : que c'était bon de se retrouver.

Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux, il demanda : « Alors, ce gage ?

_Ah oui ! Alors, Drago, cap ou pas cap de...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

C'est un chapitre assez étrange, assez différent mais il était nécessaire pour commencer le jeu des sentiments. =)

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées des hypothèses, des conseils ...

XOXO

Malfoy Funambule.


	9. Rapprochement

Salut tout le monde :D J'ai mis un peu moins de temps à poster cette fois je pense :p

De petites nouveautés :- maintenant j'ai une bêta : Misa-or-Pigloo, qui fait un excellent travaille.

-la fic est réécrite ( correction de fautes, phrase un peu plus élevées... ), avec l'aide de Misa-or-Pigloo, en ce moment même ( pour l'instant j'ai posté jusqu'au chapitre 5)

Et voilà =) A pars ça, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ! Et je vous remercie fortement pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :D

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O  
_

_Rappel :_

_Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées, pensant qu'elle allait lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui... C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la question qu'elle venait de lui poser : « Cap ou pas cap ? ». Quand enfin elle atteignit son cerveau, un sourire naquit sur son visage : enfin ! Enfin il recommençait !_

_Hermione ne put s'empêcher de joindre son sourire au sien, et puis sans crier gare, ils éclatèrent de rire : que c'était bon de se retrouver._

_Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux, Drago demanda : « Alors, ce gage ?_

__Ah oui ! Alors, Drago, cap ou pas cap de..._

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O  
_

_Ah oui ! Alors, cap ou pas cap de me donner la main, tout simplement ? »

Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il respirait enfin pleinement. Il allait se rendormir quand Hermione le prit de court :

« Ne te crois pas sauvé pour autant Drago. Je t'ai préparée quelque chose dont tu auras du mal à te remettre, alors souris tant que tu le peux. Profite, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ... – Drago n'aurait pas été surpris si elle avait ajouté un rire démoniaque à la fin de sa tirade. Et, dans un dernier soupir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Hermione lui murmura : mais en attendant, laisse moi ta main, ça fait du bien. »

Ils dormirent longtemps, presque douze heures Drago se réveilla en premier. Malgré le noir et le fait qu'il ne voyait rien, il était heureux : la main d'Hermione était toujours dans la sienne, pour son plus grand plaisir. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal. Il avait comme la sensation d'être trop à l'étroit dans cette pièce. Si ça continuait, il allait s'étouffer et devenir tout rouge, transpirer à grosses goutes... et ça, c'était inacceptable : un Malefoy se doit d'être toujours au top ! Il avait déjà honte d'être tombé malade, fallait pas exagérer non plus.

« Hey, Hermione ! Réveille-toi. Il lui secoua la main.

_Hum ?

_C'était pour te dire que je partais d'ici... »

Hermione, encore endormie, interpréta mal ses propos.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Il ne reste que peu de temps avant les prochaines vacances... Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner avant les A.S.P.I.C.S ! Cela va à l'encontre de tes principes. Je refuse que tu t'en ailles Drago ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes. T'as pas le droit de me laisser toute seule... elle allait presque se mettre à pleurer. Cette dernière semaine avait été dure pour tout le monde, et en particulier pour eux. Et cet idiot osait partir !

_Euh... Hermione ? C'est très gentil ce que tu dis, bien que très étrange et surprenant – ah ! Ça oui, il était surpris, même ébahi, bouche-bée – mais je voulais juste partir de l'infirmerie.

_Ah, d'accord. Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti tout seul... Vas-y. »

Il sortit donc de son lit, heureux de sentir à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Il était arrivé à la porte quand il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en arrière vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ce lit d'hôpital et ce pyjama trop grand. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte – et que l'idée lui soit parvenue au cerveau – ces mots sortaient de sa bouche : « Cap ou pas cap ? »

Hermione releva la tête, surprise qu'il soit encore là. Elle lui murmura un faible « cap ».

« Échappe toi avec moi.

_Qu'est-ce-que... Oh ! réalisa-t-elle. D'accord. »

Elle voulut continuer, lui dire merci pour avoir pensé à elle, mais tout ça il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle se leva lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Madame Pomfresh mais aussi pour permettre à ses jambes de s'habituer, de nouveau, aux sensations du monde.

« Bon, et bien c'est parti Drago. Je suis prête. »

Ils sortirent lentement de l'infirmerie, se retenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber. Seuls, ils étaient faibles mais à deux... rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Heureusement que Drago avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner. Sans elle ,il serait sûrement assis dans un couloir en train de reprendre son souffle, alors que là, il voyait déjà leur dortoir.

Après avoir murmurer le mot de passe, Drago, gentleman de son état, laissa passer Hermione en première. Enfin ! Ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé le plus proche. Ils n'avaient plus de force, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dormir puisqu'ils n'avaient fait que ça de leur journée. Et puis, même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre leur lit sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Drago ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

_Je propose qu'on reste là, sur ce canapé. On est bien comme ça. »

Ils étaient chacun à une extrémité du canapé, Drago la tête sur l'accoudoir, Hermione en position fœtale. Ils restèrent comme ça sans parler pendant au moins une demie heure. C'était comme si le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux, ils s'aperçurent du temps passé seulement quand Hermione frissonna. Drago releva la tête :

« T'as froid ?

_Un peu, mais c'est juste parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas bougé. Il suffit que je change de position et ça ira mieux. »

Drago se redressa et lui dit en ouvrant les bras :

« Allez, viens par là. »

Hermione alla donc s'y réfugier.

« Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement, lui confia-t-il, brisant le silence qui c'était à nouveau installé. Elle le regarda, confuse, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe,continua-t-il, que tous mes problèmes sont partis, évaporés. Pour une fois j'ai la tête vide, ça fait du bien, merci ».

Hermione ne sut pas quoi lui répondre alors elle lui prit la main et la serra avec force. Il lui sourit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils s'endormirent ainsi au bout d'un moment. Leur sommeil fut paisible et réparateur.

Le réveil fut plus difficile : Madame Pomfresh entra en trombe dans leurs appartements en les assommant de reproches.

« On a jamais vu ça ! Jamais ! De toute ma carrière c'est la première fois que des élèves s'échappent de mon infirmerie, des préfets en chef par dessus le marché. Et ensemble en plus! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune limite... »

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, les dernières traces de sommeil s'échappant de leurs yeux. Ils se souvinrent peu à peu où ils étaient et pourquoi Madame Pomfresh semblait en colère. Il se levèrent rapidement, tentant vainement de se cacher aux yeux de l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne les découvre. Chose bien futile : elle les avait vus dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce – après avoir terminer sa tirade. Elle avait d'abord été surprise de les découvrir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis son esprit s'était mis en marche et elle avait compris. La crise venait donc de là ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible, d'ailleurs, elle n'y croyait toujours pas : c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils ne pouvaient mathématiquement pas être assez proches pour provoquer ce genre de manque... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle arrêta là le fil des ses pensées, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence en ces lieux :

« Jeunes gens, vous avez des problèmes, ne voyant aucune réaction de leur part, elle crut bon d'ajouter, et sortez de votre cachette, c'est ridicule : je vous vois ».

Ils en sortirent lentement, quelque peu honteux de leur attitude.

« On peut vous expliquer madame... commença Hermione.

_Oh non, pas à moi, allons donc voir notre cher directeur ».

Cela rassura tout de suite Drago sur leur sort : Dumbledore n'était pas friand de punitions. Hermione, quant à elle, était sans voix, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait chez le directeur pour une bêtise et Harry et Ron n'étaient même pas en cause. Non, il fallait que ce soit avec Drago Malefoy, bien sûr. Ça aurait été trop simple sinon. Comment allait-elle leur expliquer ça maintenant ?

Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille. Pomfresh regarda scrupuleusement autour d'elle, cherchant la présence éventuelle d'un individu, mais le couloir était désert. Elle murmura donc le mot de passe. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans l'antre du directeur. L'infirmière frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, faisant apparaître Dumbledore en grande discussion avec ses tableaux. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant le trio entrer.

« Pompom ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il surpris.

_Ces deux jeunes gens, dit-elle en désignant Drago et Hermione d'un geste de la main, ont osé s'échapper de mon infirmerie pendant la nuit. C'est inadmissible ! Surtout au vu de leurs états respectifs et de leur statut au sein de cette école. J'attends que vous leurs donniez la sanction adéquate Albus.

_Merci Pompom, je m'occupe d'eux. Retournez donc dans votre bureau : nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un accident ».

Elle partit sans dire un mot, n'ayant, de toute façon, guère le choix.

« Bien, reprit Dumbledore une fois la porte refermée derrière l'infirmière, expliquez moi donc pourquoi vous êtes partis durant la nuit. Il les regarda tour à tour et pria Drago de commencer :

_C'est une très bonne question monsieur... pour être franc, c'est moi qui en ait eut l'idée, sauf que je ne voulais pas partir tout seul. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner ».

Dumbledore ne retint qu'une seule chose de ce que venait de dire Drago : « Hermione ». Il avait utilisé son prénom et pas un de ces surnoms qu'il affectionnait tant. Il leur sourit, faisant comme si de rien n'était et demanda à Hermione si tout cela était vrai :

« Oui, c'est ça. Je l'ai accompagné. »

Elle voulut continuer, mais elle ne savait pas comment exprimer tous ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là : la peur du noir, de rester seule, le manque de leur salle commune, l'absence de Drago... l'absence de Drago. Dumbledore devinait tout cela dans son regard.

« Bon, ça va pour cette fois, vous êtes excusés. Mais la prochaine fois, ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez à si bon compte. De toute manière, je pense que madame Pomfresh vous aura à l'œil désormais ».

Il les congédia ensuite, leur demandant de rester sage pour le reste de la journée : il ne voulait pas les avoir dans son bureau avant la fin du week-end.

Quand ils furent sortis, il eurent un instant d'hésitation. Que faire un dimanche quand on avait dormit un long, très long moment ? Comment rattraper le temps perdu ? Ils pourraient aller dans le parc, mais ils savaient bien que les gens auraient d'étranges réactions s'ils étaient encore vus ensemble.

« Bon... commencèrent-ils en cœur, vas-y, commence, reprirent-ils, ce qui les fit rire et mit fin au silence gênant »

Hermione reprit son sérieux et lui annonça qu'elle allait sûrement retrouver les garçons : ils devaient s'inquiéter.

« D'accord... il était presque déçu de la voir partir si vite, moi aussi... enfin, je vais aller voir Blaise et Pansy, pas les garçons, enfin tu m'avais compris ».

Suite à un nouveau silence gêné, Hermione reprit la parole :

« Bon bah j'y vais... à ce soir. Elle s'éloignait de Drago quand soudain elle se retourna : Hey, Drago ! Il se tourna dans sa direction, surpris qu'elle l'appelle. Elle lui sourit et s'écria : aujourd'hui je te laisse tranquille, mais demain tu vas souffrir ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle courut à la recherche de ses amis, qu'elle savait d'instinct dans le parc.

Drago resta encore quelques instants à ne rien faire puis d'un coup il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser par terre, la tête entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Ressaisis-toi Drago ».

Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge puis il reprit ses esprits et se mit à la recherche de ses propres amis. Il les trouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, en train de faire une partie d'échec.

« Alors vieux, je vois que tu te fais encore battre par une fille !

_Une fille ? S'écria Blaise en se tournant vers Drago, c'est quand même de Pansy que tu parles, tu connais quelqu'un qui l'a déjà battue ? lui demanda-t-il tout en avançant un pion, puis il reprit la parole, plus calmement, content de te voir en forme Dray. »

Pansy, trop concentrée pour parler, lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut, bien loin de ses effusions habituelles. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et les regarda jouer, longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione traversait le parc à la recherche de Ron et Harry, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

« Hermione ! Hermione vient voir ce que j'ai trouver ! »

Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne aux alentours. Elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé quand la voix repris, surexcitée :

« Hermione, je suis dans l'arbre, dépêche toi ! »

Elle releva la tête et vit Luna assise sur une branche.

« Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Arrête de bouger, tu vas tomber, lui dit-elle inquiète.

_Monte Hermione, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, tu vas adorer.

_Ça tombe mal Luna... j'allais voir les garçons, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais je reviendrai plus tard, si tu veux ?

_Comme tu veux Hermione, c'est vraiment dommage, reprit Luna en tentant de cacher sa déception. »

Hermione allait partir, mais elle hésitait : elle ne voulait pas rendre Luna triste.

« Bon aller Luna, j'arrive. »

Luna lui fit un grand sourire et Hermione grimpa à l'arbre comme elle put pour la rejoindre. Heureusement pour elle, la Serdaigle n'avait pas choisi une branche très haute et elle y arriva sans être trop décoiffée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me montrer ? lui demanda-t-elle essoufflé.

_Regarde, là, ce sont des œufs de raravis. Je crois qu'ils sont en train d'éclore, lui confia-t-elle tout en lui montrant de petites choses carrées.

_Des œufs de raravis, vraiment ? Répéta-t-elle surprise de voir ça dans un arbre de Poudlard. Mais c'est fantastique, je n'en avais jamais vu. Merci Lu... elle se tut quand elle aperçut un des œufs se fendiller. Les deux jeunes filles gardèrent un silence complet pendant toute la durée de l'éclosion, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Quand enfin l'oisillon sortit de son œuf, il les regarda pendant quelques secondes et commença à briser les coquilles de ses frères et sœurs. Il était magnifique, jamais Hermione n'avait vu de sa vie un aussi bel oiseau, il était d'une couleur si particulière qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mots pour la décrire. Luna lui fit signe qu'il était temps de descendre.

_Merci Luna, c'était merveilleux ! Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être monter sur cette arbre.

_Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle avec sa voix habituelle. Tu vas retrouver les garçons maintenant ?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_Non, je vais aller terminer mes devoirs, merci d'être venu avec moi Hermione. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si je serai resté jusqu'à la fin. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques temps et Luna reprit la parole, au revoir Hermione. »

Et elle partit en sautillant et en ramassant quelques herbes et fleurs au passage. Hermione repartit ensuite à la recherche de ses amis, tout en pensant à ce que le monde lui réservait encore comme merveilles.

Elle les trouva quelques minutes plus tard et quand ils l'aperçurent, ils accoururent à sa rencontre :

« Enfin Hermione ! On se demandait quand est-ce-que tu sortirais. On voulait aller te voir ce soir d'ailleurs, expliqua Ginny, heureuse de retrouver son amie en pleine forme.

_Pomfresh m'a laissée sortir un peu plus tôt que prévu, sinon je ne serais pas encore là.

_Pardon ? s'écria Harry, elle ne m'a jamais laissé sortir avant d'être sûre que je sois bien rétabli. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle te laisse sortir avant ? Tu l'as payée ? Charmée ? Jetée un sort ? Dis moi ton secret Hermione, la supplia-t-il.

_Je...J'ai pas fait grand chose. Il suffit de rester sagement tranquille et d'attendre qu'elle vienne vers toi, dit-elle en essayant de paraître réaliste, ce qui avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner. »

Ils restèrent là, à papoter de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure. Ron, affamé, partit rejoindre la Grande Salle bien avant ses amis.

« Bon, et si on allait manger nous aussi ? proposa Hermione.

_Bonne idée. »

En repassant devant l'arbre où était les raravis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Elle montra le nid à ses amis et leur raconta l'épisode Luna. Ils voulurent monter voir les oiseaux de leurs propores yeux, mais Hermione leur dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas les embêter, alors ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils s'installèrent près de Ron qui avait déjà presque vidé tous les plats près de lui :

« Franchement Ron, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta ligne, le réprimanda gentiment Hermione.

_Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, continua Ginny, j'ai remarqué que tes jeans devenaient de plus en plus moulants... »

Tout le monde rit devant la tête que fit Ron après l'annonce de Ginny. Il repoussa légèrement son assiette pleine de mets succulents et prit une carotte crue à la place : il devenait raisonnable.

Ils restèrent parler jusqu'à la fermeture de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, ils se dirent au revoir et Hermione partit rejoindre sa salle commune; cependant, elle vit Harry courir après elle et s'arrêta :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-elle surprise.

_Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione. Depuis le début de l'année j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de nous.

_Non... c'est faux. C'est juste que... elle réfléchit à une excuse crédible sans parler du secret qu'elle partageait avec Drago, ... j'ai beaucoup d'obligations en tant que préfète en chef... tu comprends ? »

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux : il savait qu'elle mentait et elle savait qu'il avait compris son mensonge. Cependant, il fit comme si de rien n'était :

« Et bien, n'hésite surtout pas à passer nous voir un jour, si tu as du temps libre en dehors de tes obligations. »

Hermione lui fut extrêmement reconnaissante d'abandonner le sujet, Harry était vraiment un ami formidable. Elle se promit que désormais elle ferait plus d'efforts pour les voir, lui, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et repartit vers sa salle commune.

Elle était déjà loin de Harry quand celui-ci, croyant qu'elle n'entendrait pas, murmura :

« Fais gaffe à toi Hermione, ce mec est dangereux. S'il te plaît... ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui... »

Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de marcher. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Harry : certes, elle avait embrassé Drago devant tout le monde, certes, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, certes, ils étaient tombés malades en même temps. Mais de là à croire qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de lui... Harry était bien trop protecteur et parano.

Quand elle arriva enfin dans sa salle commune, elle vit Drago qui faisait ses devoirs.

« Tiens, Hermione ! Pendant que tu es là, tu voudrais pas m'aider un peu ? Je sèche complètement en métamorphose.

_Pas de problème, lui offrit-elle en oubliant immédiatement les propos de Harry. »

Elle l'aida pendant au moins une demie-heure, puis elle alla chercher ses propres devoirs : elle avait pris beaucoup de retard à cause de sa convalescence. Elle se réinstalla près de lui et commença à lire ses cours. Dès que l'un deux ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il le demandait à l'autre qui en profitait pour le taquiner un peu sur ses lacunes. L'atmosphère était bon enfant.

Ils progressèrent rapidement et au bout d'une heure Drago en eut assez. Il s'interrompit et regarda Hermione travailler.

« Hermione ?

_Hum ? celle-ci ne releva pas la tête, s'attendant encore à une question de cours.

_Tu sais que quand tu réfléchis, tu tires la langue ?

_Pardon ? fit-elle surprise. »

Drago rigola gentiment et se moqua d'elle pendant quelques minutes. Hermione, profitant de cette ambiance entreprit de parler plus sérieusement avec lui :

« Drago ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Bien sûr.

_Pourquoi est-ce-que tu n'es pas toujours comme ça ? »

Le préfet ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre, lui demanda plus de précisions sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne peux pas être avec tout le monde comme tu es avec moi en ce moment ? Pourquoi est-ce-que au sortir de cette salle tu redeviens arrogant et méchant... ? »

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre :

« Je... je ne sais plus. J'ai commencé à être comme ça vers sept ans je crois. Mais, je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi.

_Ça ne te plairais pas de rester comme ça, toute une journée ? De profiter entièrement de la vie, sans pourrir celle des autres ?

_Je ne répondrais pas à ça. Je vais me coucher, dit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. »

Hermione avait enfin l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance : une opportunité pareille pour instaurer son gage ne se représenterait pas deux fois.

_Oh que si, tu vas répondre Malefoy. Cap ou pas cap ? »

Drago se savait piégé : soit il acceptait de répondre à sa foutue question et continuait le jeu, soit il déclarait forfait et serait à jamais humilié par cette femme.

« Bon, d'accord ! Je vais y répondre à ta satanée question !

_Oh, non Drago... ce ne sera pas si simple qu'une seule petite question de rien du tout. Il est peut-être temps de corser un peu le jeu, tu ne crois pas ?

_Euh... pas vraiment, tenta-t-il vainement : Hermione l'ignora complètement.

_Demain, j'irai te chercher...

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

XOXO

M.F


	10. Un Malefoy démasqué

__**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 10 :D Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre malgré le temps entre mes mises à jour !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, toutes gentilles, qui font toutes plaisir =)  
**

**Tout appartient, comme vous le savez, à J.K. Rowling.  
**

**Un grand, immense, merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo qui prend toujours le temps de me corriger :)  
**

**Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :**

** BONNE LECTURE :D  
**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rappel : Drago se savait piégé : soit il acceptait de répondre à sa foutue question et continuait le jeu, soit il déclarait forfait et serait à jamais humilié par cette femme._

_« Bon, d'accord ! Je vais y répondre à ta satanée question !_

__Oh, non Drago... ce ne sera pas si simple qu'une seule petite question de rien du tout. Il est peut-être temps de corser un peu le jeu, tu ne crois pas ?_

__Euh... pas vraiment, tenta-t-il vainement : Hermione l'ignora complètement._

__Demain, j'irais te chercher..._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

« Demain, j'irais te chercher du véritasérum dans l'armoire personnelle de Rogue. Tu devras en boire une quantité suffisante pour que les effets durent toute la journée. Comme ça, dès que quelqu'un te demandera quelque chose, tu seras obligé de lui dire la vérité, lui dit-elle en souriant fièrement. Alors, toujours cap ? »

Drago réfléchissait à toute allure : il ne voulait vraiment pas abandonner la partie, mais, devoir enlever son masque pendant toute une journée, sans pouvoir contrôler ce qu'il disait...

« Je..., Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, espérant qu'il accepte ce gage. Je relève le défi ! »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer pendant toute la durée de la réflexion de Drago, elle relâcha enfin son souffle, heureuse.

« Bon, je peux aller dormir maintenant Hermione, avant que tu n'aies encore une brillante idée pour m'achever ?

_Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Drago, repose toi bien : demain va être une longue, très longue journée ».

Il partit dans sa chambre, essayant d'oublier ce que venait de lui infliger sa colocataire. Il réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour se venger, mais rien ne venait, pour l'instant.

Hermione resta encore quelques instants devant la cheminée à savourer sa victoire puis elle partit rejoindre sa chambre. En entrant dans celle-ci, elle eut un choc : sa chambre était rangée, nettoyée, ordonnée. Elle aperçut un bout de papier sur son lit :

_« Chose promise, chose due,_

_Drago »_

Hermione se rappela soudain qu'avant qu'ils ne soient séparés elle lui avait proposé de ranger sa chambre en échange de quelques pas en moins. Elle s'en voulut soudain de lui avoir donné ce gage : elle ne se souvenait même de lui avoir demandé de ranger sa chambre et il l'avait quand même fait. Et elle, elle lui enfonçait un couteau dans le dos. Hermione voulut le remercier alors elle partit vers la chambre de Drago et frappa à la porte.

« Drago ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il marmonna une réponse et Hermione prit ça pour un oui, au grand malheur de Drago. Ce dernier lui avait demandé d'attendre deux minutes, chose qu'elle n'avait, bien sûr, pas comprise. Le préfet était occupé, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit au courant de cet hobby. Il l'accueillit donc froidement :

« P'tain ! Tu peux pas faire ce qu'on te demande pour une fois ? C'est quand même pas compliqué d'attendre deux minutes à la porte !

_Qu'est-ce-que..., balbutia-t-elle surprise par sa colère.

_T'es contente maintenant ? reprit-il furibond, tu vas pouvoir te moquer de moi avec la belette et le balafré. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler, il ne faisait que lire un magazine après tout, c'est pas comme s'il était en train de se travestir ou de chanter à tue tête du Madonna. Et puis soudain, elle remarqua le petit détail : c'était un magazine de foot moldu, d'où l'énervement de Drago. Cependant, pour ne pas le vexer, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Euh Drago ? Tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais que tu m'en veux et tout, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'énerver à ce point. Je vois pas pourquoi je me moquerai de toi d'ailleurs, tu vas juste devoir dire la vérité pendant une journée, c'est pas la mer à boire. Et en plus, personne ne sera au courant à part moi. Tu peux être sûr que je ne le dirai à personne. Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant puis reprit la parole, voyant que Drago se remettait peu à peu. J'étais juste venue te dire merci d'avoir rangé ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais même pas de ce gage, tu t'es fatigué pour rien.

_Un Malefoy tient toujours parole, Hermione, rappelle toi de ça, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi un jour.

_J'en suis terrifiée d'avance, lui répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

_Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas pour le gage ? Après tout c'est le jeu. Si je ne voulais pas le faire, il fallait que j'abandonne. En fait...

_Je sais, je sais, l'interrompit-elle afin qu'il ne lui parle pas du magazine, un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais et je ferais mieux de m'en rappeler et bla bla bla. Change un peu de disque Drago, je commence à le connaître par cœur. »

Drago lui sourit d'un sourire véritable et complice que peu de gens à Poudlard avait eu la chance de voir un jour. Ils se regardèrent quelque instants dans les yeux, puis Hermione dévia le regard.

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher pour de bon cette fois. A demain, Drago ! »

Elle partit après ces paroles, elle allait fermer la porte quand Drago brisa le silence :

« Hermione ? Elle rouvrit légèrement la porte afin de le regarder fixement, attendant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Je sais que t'as vu mon magazine. »

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais son camarade était déjà occupé à autre chose. Elle aurait cru avoir rêvé si elle n'avait pas aperçu le sourire heureux sur le visage de Drago : il était rare de connaître des gens qui ne se moquaient pas de vous quand ils vous trouvaient dans une situation embarrassante.

Hermione se leva tôt le lendemain afin d'arriver rapidement dans la réserve de Rogue. A son grand étonnement, elle y entra sans problème et pu ressortir rapidement de la pièce avec ce dont elle avait besoin, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle et qui lui permettait d'accomplir tous ses desseins.

« Drago ! s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans leur salle commune, j'espère que t'es prêt !

_Ai-je le choix ? lui répondit-il en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

_Tu pourrais toujours abandonner... mais comme tu es un Malefoy, tu ne le feras pas, dit-elle en lui tendant la fiole après s'être approchée de lui.

_Merci. Avant que tu ne t'imagines des choses, je peux te dire que les Malefoy sont humains : ça leur arrive d'abandonner quand ils en ressentent le besoin, mais il faut vraiment que ce soit un cas d'extrême nécessité. Chez les gens normaux, on appelle ça ''l'instinct de survie''.

_Et vous, vous l'appelez comment ?

_Oh, on a un nom beaucoup plus classe, on appelle ça ''l'art et la manière de ne pas mourir made in Malefoy''. »

Hermione le regarda, se demandant s'il blaguait ou bien s'il était sérieux. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil.

« A la tienne Hermione, que cette journée te soit profitable. »

Il but la fiole d'un coup, avant qu'il ne se décide à renoncer. Il fallait vingt minutes pour que la potion fasse effet. Après ce temps, il serait forcé pendant plus de douze heure à dire la vérité, rien que la vérité. La journée s'annonçait plutôt mal. Il avait peur de ce que les gens allaient lui demander : d'habitude, il passait son temps à leur mentir. Il avait encore plus peur de ce qu'Hermione pourrait lui demander : premièrement, elle était au courant pour le véritasérum et en profiterait donc pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Et deuxièmement, cette fille avait l'art de poser les questions qu'il ne fallait pas, celles qui font réfléchir, celles qui font apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les gens. En fait, il avait surtout peur des réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner. Le reste de Poudlard pouvait bien lui demander n'importe quoi il se fichait de les rendre tristes, cependant, il ne voulait surtout pas blesser Hermione, parce qu'après tout, il l'aimait bien cette Gryffondor.

« La potion doit faire effet maintenant, Drago.

_Vas-y, pose moi une question. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

_Facile, c'est... c'est violet ?

_Vraiment ? Et bien je pense que la potion fonctionne. Alors, prêt à affronter la foule ?

_Absolument pas, lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde ».

Hermione éclata de rire puis sortit de la salle commune.

« Bonne chance Drago, tu vas en avoir besoin. On se voit ce soir pour que je puisse mener mon petit interrogatoire ! »

Drago lui lança un regard noir et elle partit en souriant le laissant seul à ruminer ses pensées.

Il se décida enfin à aller prendre son petit déjeuner et, en chemin, il croisa Blaise et Pansy.

« Ça va, Dray ? lui demanda Pansy, plus pour la forme que par réelle envie de savoir.

_Et bien, figure toi que non, Pansy, ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Aujourd'hui va être une mauvaise journée. »

Ses amis se regardèrent, surpris du comportement de Drago.

« Euh... si tu le dis, répliqua Blaise en manque d'inspiration. »

A table, le Serpentard s'emparait d'un bol de céréales quand une fille s'approcha de lui :

« Salut Drago ! lui cria-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

_J'irais bien mieux si tu t'éloignais de moi et que tu ne me crevais pas les tympans, répondit-il, en toute franchise, à la pauvre fille qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus accueillant. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle lui faisait des avances et il n'avait jamais rien dit.

_Euh... bégaya-t-elle prise de cours, puis elle se souvint qu'elle était venue lui parler dans le but de lui demander quelque chose de spéciale, qui lui tenait à cœur. Dis Drago, t'aimes ma nouvelle coupe ? C'est moi qui l'ai faite ! avoua-t-elle fièrement. »

Drago la regarda et prit le temps de réfléchir. La fille s'impatientait, elle voulait seulement qu'il lui dise que ça lui allait bien, sans la regarder vraiment, comme à son habitude.

« Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.

_Sincèrement, je n'aime pas du tout. »

La Serpentarde en tomba des nues et leurs camarades aux alentours se moquèrent d'elle. Elle partit de la Grande Salle rapidement poussant tous les idiots qui se trouvaient sur son passage, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

Hermione regardait la scène de loin, ça la faisait bien rire de voir tous ces Serpentards décontenancés par l'attitude de Drago.

La première heure de cours de Drago était une leçon de sortilège. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait peu d'élève qui suivaient encore ce cours en septième année.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter ce que je viens de dire, je vous pris ?

_Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

_Vous ne savez pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce-que vous n'écoutiez pas mon cours, si je puis me permettre ?

_Je pensais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui suivent ce cours. »

Après un instant de silence face à la réponse honnête du jeune Malefoy, qui l'avait habitué à plus de réparties, Flitwick reprit la parole :

« Hé bien, monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez poursuivre l'année en notre aimable compagnie, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir suivre mon cours et de ne pas vous perdre dans vos pensées.

_Bien, monsieur. »

Flitwick était presque déçu. Le préfet en chef était un des rares – voire le seul – élèves à oser lui répondre : les élèves ne voulaient pas s'en prendre à un professeur plus petit et plus faible qu'eux. Sa seule distraction lui avait donc été retirée. Il n'en montrait rien mais quand il entendait les autres professeurs raconter les problèmes rencontrés face à des élèves récalcitrants, ça faisait mal à son cœur, bien plus grand que celui d'une personne de grande taille soit dit en passant.

C'est pourquoi le Serpentard était un de ses élèves préférés : il l'avait toujours considéré comme un professeur normal, se moquant même parfois de sa petite taille. C'était peut-être malsain, mais il éprouvait un grand plaisir à cela.

« Monsieur Flitwick ? reprit Drago, que le professeur n'écoutait plus, auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

La classe explosa de rire pendant que Drago souriait ironiquement. Flitwick sautait de joie intérieurement.

« Navré, Drago, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Cela arrive même aux plus grands... »

Dans la classe un silence gêné se fit et Drago le remarqua. Il aimait bien ce professeur il lui faisait un peu penser à lui : toujours obligé de porter un masque. Drago le savait puisqu'il en portait un lui aussi – il s'en était rendu compte cette année – mais bien mieux que Flitwick qui ne savait pas cacher ses émotions. En ce moment, il avait honte, honte de ce qu'il venait de dire, honte de sa taille, honte de lui. C'est pourquoi Drago le traitait comme il le faisait, pour lui montrer que c'était un homme à part entière, comme les autres, et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se sentir mal. Enfin, c'est pourquoi il le faisait cette année, avant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait.

« Aux plus grands sûrement, reprit-il alors que tout le monde l'écoutait, cependant, si vous le dîtes ainsi je nommerais Dumbledore dans la catégorie supérieure à celle là. Jamais je ne l'ai vu perdre le fil.

_Certes Drago, certes, lui répondit le professeur en souriant. Comme à chaque fois, le préfet était venu à son secours, il lui en était très reconnaissant. Et vous, Drago, pensez-vous être un grand homme ? »

Sur ce coup là, Drago lui en voulut légèrement, mais le pauvre professeur ne pouvait pas savoir pour la potion, il pensait juste lui tendre une perche en remerciement.

« Un grand homme monsieur ? Je ne pense pas non. Pour l'instant, je commence juste à être un homme comme il faut. »

Hermione, qui suivait le même cours, écoutait leur échange avec attention. Elle avait toujours aimé la façon qu'avait Drago de se comporter avec Flitwick. De plus, ce dernier posait des questions plutôt intéressantes.

« Si je puis me permettre Drago, je pense que vous serez un grand homme, vous êtes en bonne voie pour le devenir. Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin, lui chuchota Flitwick à l'oreille. »

Drago le regarda surpris, lui un grand homme ? Alors qu'il était si perdu. Le petit homme mettait bien trop d'espoir en lui.

« Bon, s'exclama Flitwick, reprenons le cours ! »

Le reste du cours passa sans autres interventions de la part du Serpentard.

Au sortir de la salle, il eut le grand malheur d'apercevoir Colin Crivey accompagné de son appareil photo. Il était en train d'interroger le Survivant sur sa relation avec la petite Weasley. Cependant, les réponses n'étaient pas suffisantes pour contenter les lecteurs – et surtout lectrices – assidus des _Chroniques Crivey_. Drago voulut s'éloigner discrètement de lui, mais, bien sûr, le jeune homme était observateur et l'interpella :

« Drago ! Voudrais-tu répondre à quelques questions ?

_Non Crivey, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Ce gamin ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Drago aurait été ravi de lui répondre si seulement il avait pu contrôler ce qu'il disait. Ces réponses auraient ainsi été réfléchies et lui auraient en plus augmentées sa côte de popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, le bon jour.

« Super ! Ce sera encore plus passionnant, reprit Colin. Alors, pour commencer, beaucoup de personnes se demandaient où en était ta relation avec Pansy, car il est vrai qu'en début d'année, tu lui avouais ton amour, et l'instant d'après tu te faisais embrasser par Hermione Granger, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

_Pansy ? C'est juste une amie. »

En effet, après ce fameux épisode, Pansy et lui avait eu une grande discussion qui les avait rapprochés, amicalement. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du jeu, mais il avait plus ou moins sous entendu un pari avec la Gryffondor. Elle lui en avait voulu quelques temps, et puis, elle s'était rendu compte que Malefoy n'était pas le seul homme sur terre. Le journaliste amateur l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Et avec Hermione Granger ? Y aurait-il quelque chose entre les deux personnes les plus différentes qui existent sur terre ? »

Drago allait répondre à cette question quand Hermione, qui les observait, se permit de venir à la rescousse de Drago : elle voulait bien qu'il dise la vérité mais pas question qu'il révèle leur secret !

« Colin ? Je sais que tu es en train de parler de moi. Tu aurais au moins pu me demander d'abord. Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'il y a entre Malefoy et moi. Il y a que nous sommes deux personnes responsables et matures, et que, comme nous vivons sous le même toit, nous ne voulons pas sans cesse nous quereller pour des choses ridicules. Donc, nous nous côtoyons cordialement, sans plus. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

_Presque. Que signifiait ce baiser ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Drago prit la parole :

« Un pari, un simple pari pour voir jusqu'où on était capable d'aller pour montrer qui de nous deux était le plus fort. »

Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais il n'avais pas menti. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour contrer le véritasérum.

« Et alors ? Qui est le plus fort ? les interrogea Colin.

_Égalité, lui répondit Hermione. Je vais en cours, ne parle plus de moi Colin, sinon je porte plainte et te fais fermer le journal, le menaça-t-elle pour l'empêcher de découvrir leur secret.

_Je... d'accord. Tu as cours, Drago ? »

Drago aurait volontiers répondu que oui pour lui échapper, mais c'était sans compter sur l'effet de véritasérum qui lui fit répondre le contraire.

_Bien ! Reprenons Drago. De nombreuses lectrices se demandent quel est ton type de femme. Pourrais-tu m'en donner un léger aperçu ? »

Le Serpentard s'adossa au mur du couloir et prit son temps pour réfléchir. Pour l'aider, Colin reformula la question :

« Quelle est la femme parfaite selon toi ?

_La femme parfaite ? Elle n'existe pas. Pour moi, la perfection est le plus grand des défauts. Il se surprenait lui même à dire ça : lui qui tentait si souvent d'atteindre la perfection. Pourtant, il savait bien que ce qu'il avait dit était ce qu'il pensait vraiment. En faite, la femme idéale c'est une femme avec quelques défauts.

_Qu'entends-tu par défauts ?

_Je sais pas... par exemple le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas vraiment le temps de se coiffer le matin, qu'elle soit têtue, qu'elle ait réponse à tout. Qu'elle te connaisse par cœur... Des trucs comme ça quoi, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

_Intéressant.

_T'as fini ?

_Non, j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. Pour une fois que le Prince des Serpentards lui donnait des réponses, Colin n'allait pas s'en priver.

_Ok, soupira Drago ».

Il aurait très bien pu dire au jeune homme d'aller voir ailleurs, mais il avait peur qu'Hermione prenne ça pour un signe d'abandon, alors il restait là, au grand étonnement des derniers présents qui se pressèrent de partir quand Drago leur jeta un regard noir.

« Bien, Drago, maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus sur ton type de femme, on va passer à des questions toutes aussi intéressantes, mais beaucoup plus privées et croustillantes. »

Drago cria intérieurement de désespoir : il détestait parler de sa vie privée. Il s'attendait à des questions axées sur ses relations avec les femmes, combien il avait eu d'aventures... mais Colin n'en fit rien :

« Penses-tu être plus populaire que Harry Potter ?

_Non, répondit honnêtement Drago, heureux de cette question facile, puis il se rendit compte de sa réponse pour le moins déconcertante et vexante.

_Oh, pourtant, beaucoup plus de lectrices me posent des question sur toi que sur Harry.

_C'est normal. Je suis beau, je suis riche et je suis célibataire. Que demander de plus ? Potter n'est plus célibataire, il est donc bien moins intéressant. Si demain, Ginny et lui rompaient, ton journal parlerait beaucoup moins de moi.

_Voilà une très bonne explication Drago ! Es-tu jaloux du Survivant ?

_Pardon ? Ca va pas Colin ? Pose au moins des questions intelligentes. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais jaloux de lui, tu entends ? Jamais !

_Ne t'énerve pas Drago, je ne fais que te poser les questions qu'on veut que je te pose. Revenons un peu plus sur toi. Est-ce-que c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?

_Oui, vraie couleur de cheveux. Je peux déjà te dire que, non, je ne m'épile pas les sourcils, non, je ne mets pas de fond de teint pour paraître plus blanc que je ne le suis, oui, mes abdos sont cent pour cent naturels, et, non, je n'ai jamais fais de chirurgie. Je crois que j'ai éliminé pas mal de tes questions, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Oui, opina-t-il de la tête, bouche bée, il était aussi content que Drago se prête autant au jeu. Bon... passons donc à tes goûts. Quand je te demande quelque chose, réponds le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit. Ok ?

_Ca marche.

_Si je te demande un livre, tu me dis...

__L'élégance au masculin _par Horace Malefoy.

_Si je te demande une fleur tu me dis...

_Une pensée.

_Si je te demande un plat...

_Gratin d'aubergine.

_Un dessert ?

_Gâteau au chocolat.

_Un chiffre ?

_Sept.

_Un meuble ?

_Un tabouret.

_Un objet ?

_Un miroir.

_Un cauchemar ?

_La pauvreté.

_Un rêve ?

_Vivre heureux.

_Un fantasme ?

_Hermione Granger.

_Un... Quoi ?

_Euh... oublie ça. On arrête l'interview ! Heureusement pour Drago qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te dire, sinon je porte plainte et te fais fermer le journal, et en plus, je te ferais vivre un enfer... le menaça-t-il d'un air effrayant. »

Colin hocha la tête, presque apeuré, il partit sans demander son reste, déjà content de pouvoir publier le début de l'interview.

Drago était terrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui restait une demie heure avant son prochain cours il décida donc d'aller s'allonger dans le parc. Il trouva un arbre parfait pour se reposer : pas trop prêt de l'école, pas trop gros et légèrement feuillu. C'était la première fois qu'il venait là, et il décida qu'à partir de maintenant ce serait son arbre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand soudain il entendit un cri d'oiseau au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit le plus bel oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'une couleur magnifique et indescriptible. Hermione aurait sans doute pu lui dire à quelle espèce il appartenait, mais elle n'était pas là.

L'oiseau le regardait fixement.

« C'est ton arbre je suppose. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à un oiseau ! Ça te gêne pas si je reste un peu ? »

Drago ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, cependant, à son grand étonnement, l'oiseau s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Si l'oiseau avait pu parler il lui aurait sûrement dit quelque chose comme « Je serais ravi de partager mon arbre avec toi. » Drago comprit le message.

« Merci, il se tut un instant, et, voyant que l'oiseau ne bougeait pas, il reprit la parole. Tu sais l'oiseau, des fois c'est pas facile d'être humain. Parfois j'aimerai être comme toi et pouvoir m'envoler quand j'en ai envie. »

L'oiseau hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que disait le Serpentard. Ce-dernier, emporté par ses paroles, et par le fait que l'oiseau avait l'air de le comprendre, commença à lui parler de choses sérieuses :

« Tu vois, y a cette fille, et pis y a ce jeu. Je sais plus vraiment où j'en suis... Pourtant au départ c'était pas grand chose, y avait rien de sérieux, mais maintenant, j'arrive plus à m'en passer. J'ai même pas envie d'essayer de m'en passer. J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête, la preuve : je parle à un oiseau ! Je sais plus quoi faire. Il manquerait plus que les gens soient au courant et s'en est fini de moi, de nous. »

Vingt minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et l'oiseau n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'écoutant avec attention. Soudain, Drago se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était et décida de retourner dans l'école pour ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

« Bon, et bien l'oiseau, ça a été sympa de converser avec toi. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Et l'oiseau, comme s'il avait compris, s'envola dans les airs, échappant au regard de Drago. Ce-dernier partit à son cours de divination.

Pendant ce temps là, l'oiseau avait fait un bout de chemin, il était arrivé à la fenêtre de Dumbledore qui lui ouvrit en grand.

« Vox ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

L'oiseau ouvrit son bec en grand et laissa sortir des filaments de lettres. Dumbledore les récupéra et les lut avec attention, avide de savoir pourquoi l'oiseau était venu le voir.

« Intéressant... j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien fait de les mettre tous les deux préfets en chef. Tu peux repartir Vox, merci. »

L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier et il laissa derrière lui un Dumbledore songeur. Ce dernier réfléchissait aux surprises que lui réservaient encore les deux jeunes gens.

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop rapidement au goût de Drago : il ne voulait pas aller retrouver Hermione. Mais en même temps, il était pressé de retrouver le calme et la solitude de sa salle commune, il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours répondre la vérité aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il se remémora son cours de divination et eût un frisson d'horreur : il avait frôlé la catastrophe.

Mme Trelawney leur avait donné dix minutes pour regarder dans une boule de cristal. Comme d'habitude, Drago ne voyait rien. Quand Trelawney était venue le voir et lui avait demandé ce qu'il apercevait et qu'il lui avait répondu « rien », elle s'était emparée de sa boule de cristal. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui sorte les âneries habituelles : la mort, la défaite, la peur... C'est pourquoi il fut très étonné quand elle lui posa sa question :

« Êtes-vous heureux, monsieur Malefoy ?

_Pardon ? Je suis... je ne suis pas malheureux.

_Je vois un grand bonheur à venir, des sentiments... Êtes vous amoureux monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago était sans voix, c'était quoi cette question ? Il allait répondre quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, il le sentait, et tout le monde le regardait !

Heureusement pour lui, la cloche avait sonnée et la professeur c'était tout de suite désintéressée de lui et en avait oublié sa question. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranger sa boule de cristal et s'était enfuis de la salle de classe : il ne voulait pas qu'un imbécile lui repose la même question.

Maintenant, il était dans sa salle commune et il attendait l'arrivée fatidique d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Elle lui fit un grand sourire en entrant.

« Salut Drago ! T'as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment, connaissant d'avance la réponse. »

Drago aurait tellement voulu lui sortir une réponse sarcastique de son cru ! Mais non, bien sûr, il se contenta de dire la vérité.

« Je crois bien que c'était la pire de ma vie. »

Hermione rit et Drago lui lança un regard noir, puisque ça, au moins, il pouvait encore le faire.

« T'es prêt Drago ? Ou tu veux cinq minutes pour te poser ?

_Non, c'est bon, autant en finir tout de suite.

_Bon, et bien c'est partit alors. Pour commencer...

_Attends ! »

Elle le regarda interrogative.

_Cap ou pas cap ?

_C'est pas vraiment le moment Drago, mais tu sais bien que je suis cap.

_S'il te plaît...

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

__**Et voilà, encore une fois je coupe au bon moment :)  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.  
**

**A bientôt j'espère !  
**

**XOXO  
**

**M.F  
**


	11. Quand on enlève son masque

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

**J'avoue, il n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même :)**

**En tout cas, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ils me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre, malgré le temps qu'il y a entre chaque post.**

**Merci à ma bêta Misa-or-Pigloo de prendre le temps de me relire, de corriger mes nombreuses fautes et de me donner son avis toujours constructif.**

**Je voulais aussi faire une petite dédicace à Hermione. . , qui a beaucoup insisté pour que je termine ce chapitre ( honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il serait déjà là sans tes messages :] ). Merci de ton enthousiasme et de ta fidélité.**

**Et bien sûr, dire que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, comme tout le monde le sait :)**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaité une bonne lecture !**

Rappel :

_« T'es prêt, Drago ? Ou tu veux cinq minutes pour te poser ?_

_‒ Non, c'est bon, autant en finir tout de suite._

_‒ Bon, et bien c'est parti alors. Pour commencer..._

_‒ Attends ! »_

_Elle le regarda interrogative._

_‒ Cap ou pas cap ?_

_‒ C'est pas vraiment le moment Drago, mais tu sais bien que je suis cap._

_‒ S'il te plaît..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_**

« S'il te plaît, ne répète à personne ce que je vais te révéler.

‒ Tu sais Drago, même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est pas à moi de révéler tes secrets. »

Il la regarda intensément, essayant de savoir si elle disait la vérité. En tout cas, elle paraissait sincère.

« Allons-y Hermione. Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas, lui sourit-il. Et s'il te plaît, ne me reparle pas de la femme parfaite comme Colin, sinon je m'en vais.

D'accord. La potion agira encore deux heures environ. J'espère que tu vas tenir tout ce temps.

‒ Je vais essayer, même si je ne te garantis rien. »

Hermione inspira un grand coup et débuta ses questions :

« Tu aimes être un Serpentard ?

‒ Oui, il ne savait pas si elle attendait une réponse développée, alors il développa : ce qui est bien avec les Serpentards c'est qu'on sait toujours à quoi s'attendre, on a pas honte de dire ce qu'on pense vraiment. Et puis on vient tous à peu près du même monde.

‒ Et... vous pouvez créer des liens entre vous ?

‒ Hermione, soupira-t-il, c'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard qu'on a pas d'amis.

‒ C'est quoi pour toi un ami, Drago ?

‒ Une personne sur qui on peut compter à n'importe quel moment, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. A Serpentard, on a pas spécialement beaucoup d'amis. On se côtoie, on se parle, mais on a seulement quelques grands amis. Et ceux-là on les garde. »

Hermione était surprise elle n'avait jamais vu les Serpentards comme ça, ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un Gryffondor parler de ses propres amis. Ça lui faisait bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu penses des autres maisons ? Si tu n'avais pas été à Serpentard, où aurais-tu aimer être ?

‒ Nulle part, Serpentard c'est chez moi. Les autres maisons sont peut-être bien, mais je ne pourrais pas être ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Honnêtement, les autres maisons je ne m'y intéresse pas trop, la mienne me suffit.

‒ Tes parents sont fiers de toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

‒ Je ne sais pas. Je pense. On ne parle pas de ces choses la.

‒ Vous parlez de quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle surprise

‒ Du temps, des amis, des gens, des trucs comme ça quoi.

‒ Et c'est tout ?

‒ Comment ça ? reprit-il étonné.

‒ Avec mes parents on parle de beaucoup plus de choses. On traite n'importe quel sujet. C'est bizarre de ne parler que de choses basiques avec ses parents. C'est comme si tu ne les connaissais pas vraiment.

‒ Tu trouves ? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

Hermione laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps pour les deux de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

« Ça fait quoi d'être... un Sang-Pur ? reprit Hermione en hésitant, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

‒ Rien de plus. Enfin, avant j'avais l'impression d'être au dessus de tout le monde, comme si l'univers m'appartenait...

‒ Et maintenant ?

‒ Rien, comme je l'ai dit. Je ne vois plus la différence.

‒ Qu'est-ce-qui a changé ?

‒ J'ai grandi, j'ai mûri. Et puis tu m'as montré que j'étais pas si différent que ça de toi. On est pareil touts les deux : on veut toujours être les meilleurs. »

Hermione lui sourit, heureuse de voir ces changements en lui. Il ne put que répondre à son sourire.

« Maintenant que tu as mûri, tu considères qu'on peut être amis ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

‒ On est amis, Hermione. Peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on se comprend. Et on partage un secret. »

Drago était content qu'elle lui ait posé cette question, il avait enfin pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Moi aussi je pense qu'on est amis, lui confia-t-elle honnêtement.

‒ J'espère bien !

‒ Et ça fait quoi d'être ami avec une Sang de Bourbe ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

‒ Dis pas ce mot là, Hermione. Ça change rien que tu sois pas une Sang pur, à part que tu connais des trucs moldus.

‒ En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu lisais un magazine de foot ?

‒ C'est un chouette sport.

‒ On y jouera un jour si tu veux. D'accord ? »

Drago ne put que hocher la tête, surpris par la proposition de sa camarade. En tout cas, il était pressé de voir ce qu'ils valaient sur un terrain de foot.

« Merci, Hermione.

‒ De quoi ? dit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça.

‒ D'être comme tu es. A ta place, j'aurais répété à tout le monde pour le magazine et je t'aurais jamais proposé de faire une partie de foot.

‒ Tu n'en sais rien, Drago allait répliquer, mais Hermione lui fit signe que le sujet était clos. C'est quoi ton plus grand regret ? reprit-elle. »

« Je regrette d'être un vrai connard aux yeux de tout le monde.

‒ Tu n'es...

‒ Non Hermione, la coupa-t-il en soupirant, j'ai peut-être changé un peu, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tout le monde n'a pas a mémoire courte.

‒ Qui t'a dit que j'avais oublié ce que tu avais fait ? On peut pas oublier des trucs comme ça. Je t'ai juste pardonné, parce que tu le mérites.

‒ Je te l'ai jamais dis, mais je m'en veux tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé.

‒ C'est bon, t'inquiètes. T'es pas le seul fautif : on le cherchait parfois.

‒ C'est vrai, admit Drago avec un sourire sarcastique. »

Et ils se sourirent, heureux que ce malaise qui traînait entre eux depuis le début de l'année soit enfin passé.

« Tu as fini ? demanda Drago pour reprendre la conversation.

‒ Tu veux rire ? Il me reste un peu moins d'une heure et demie, je compte bien en profiter un max. »

Drago le savait bien, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Et il se doutait bien que les questions seraient de plus en plus intimes et personnelles.

Hermione, curieuse comme elle est, lui demanda ce que Flitwick lui avait dit en cours et qu'elle n'avait pas pu entendre, à son grand désespoir.

« Il m'a dit que je serais un grand homme, que je ne devais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin pour le devenir.

‒ Oh, fut la réponse d'Hermione, je suis d'accord avec lui, Drago la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Bah... rien que ta façon de lui parler, on voit que t'aimes pas quand les gens sont traités différemment. T'as changé cette année, et si tu continues comme ça, c'est vrai que tu pourras faire de grande chose.

‒ Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Même si ce n'était pas elle qui était censée répondre à des questions et dire la vérité elle lui devait bien ça, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit un franc et honnête oui, à la grande joie de Drago qui n'en attendait pas autant de sa part.

‒ Merci.

‒ De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la remerciait.

‒ De croire en moi. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi dire. L'ambiance était vraiment bizarre, trop au goût d'Hermione qui détourna le regard. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle reposa une question :

« Qui va gagner selon toi ? »

Drago n'eut même pas besoin de demander que quoi elle parlait, il le savait.

« J'en sais rien. Égalité sûrement. Peut-être qu'on arrêtera jamais, juste pour voir jusqu'où on peut aller.

‒ Si...hésita-t-elle. Drago l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Si l'un de nous abandonne, tu penses qu'on restera amis ? »

Drago n'avait jamais réfléchit à la question.

« Je ne sais pas, j'espère. On trouvera autre chose pour s'occuper. »

Hermione avait espéré qu'il répondrait ça, elle était contente.

« Tant mieux. Ça ferait bizarre de plus se parler.

‒ Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

‒ D'ailleurs, ça fait quoi d'être ami avec la plus intelligente des Gryffondors ?

‒ De Poudlard.

‒ Pardon ?

‒ Tu es la plus intelligente de Poudlard, tu peux le dire.

‒ Oh, répondit-elle puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Merci.

‒ Ça change, elle le regarda sans comprendre, de t'avoir pour ami. C'est différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude.

‒ Différent en bien ou en mal ?

‒ Ça dépend. Plus souvent en bien qu'en mal. Mais t'es bien d'accord que parfois c'est dur vis-à-vis de nos camarades ?

‒ Ouais, parfois on aimerait leur dire la vérité mais on peut pas. »

Elle ne lui dit pas pour Ginny, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

« Tu sais quoi ? reprit Drago. Pendant les grandes vacances, j'ai prié encore et encore Merlin pour être Préfet en Chef et pas toi. Mais en fait, je me rends compte que sans toi, ça aurait franchement été moins drôle. »

Elle lui sourit, et par ce sourire elle lui fit comprendre que c'en était de même pour elle. Elle sentait que cette soirée allait changer bien des choses entre eux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se faire vraiment confiance, elle en était sûre.

« Hermione ? Si tu veux me poser d'autres questions, tu pourrais changer un peu de sujet ? C'est un peu trop ronflant à mon goût, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

‒ Mais Draguichou, lui répondit-elle en souriant, je ne comprends pas, je croyais que ça te plaisait moi. Je faisais ça pour toi, du plus profond de mon cœur. »

Drago explosa de rire, très vite rejoint par la Gryffondor.

« Alors là, tu m'as tué Hermione. T'es franchement bizarre comme fille. On peut jamais savoir ce que tu vas faire. J'adore ça. »

Il se tut soudain, et se sentit rougir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse de la potion puisqu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il se sentait ridicule.

« C'est... dit Hermione pour briser le silence, c'est sensé être un compliment ? En tout cas, je le prends comme, si ça ne te dérange pas.

‒ C'en était un. Mais bon, passons à autre chose, OK ?

‒ Si tu veux. Après un instant de réflexion, Hermione reprit la parole : ça t'as fais quoi de savoir que ta mère couchait avec Rogue ? »

Drago perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Ça fait un choc d'abord. Un énorme choc. Surtout de l'apprendre devant tout le monde... Après ça fait bizarre, déjà que de te dire que tes parents le font, c'est pas cool, alors ta mère avec un autre homme... beurk. Et à la fin, tu te sens trahi.

‒ Oh... Et ton père il en a pensé quoi ?

‒ Rien. Ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, je crois. Ce n'était sûrement pas être la première fois qu'elle le trompait. Je le plains des fois. Ça a beau être quelqu'un de pas toujours sympa, il ne nous a jamais frappé, ni ma mère, ni moi. Il n'oublie jamais les anniversaires, il t'encourage toujours. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vraiment un bon père. Même si on parle jamais de nos sentiments, je suis sûre que si j'en avais besoin, il m'écouterait.

‒ J'avais toujours pensé que ton père était un être horrible et que c'était pour ça que tu étais méchant, mais je me trompais, j'ai l'impression. Et ta mère, elle est comment ? Enfin... à part le fait qu'elle trompe ton père.

‒ Bof, je sais pas trop. J'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir avec elle, en fait. Bien moins qu'avec mon père en tout cas. J'avais une nourrice qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit. Si elle n'était pas là, je devais rester dans ma chambre pour ne pas déranger ma mère. Il m'arrivait de sortir en cachette dans le jardin. Mais si on me trouvait, je peux te dire que ça bardait pour moi... C'est bizarre de raconter ça, j'ai pas l'habitude, rit-il nerveusement. »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Ça devait pas être facile tous les jours pour toi. T'as pas eu beaucoup de chance, en fait. C'est étrange parce que quand on te voit comme ça, on dirait que tout va bien, que tu maîtrises tout. Mais en fait tu gardes tout au fond de toi. Je sais pas comment tu fais. T'as jamais envie de craquer ?

‒ Jamais.

‒ Et bah... un jour tout va sortir, c'est obligé. Et ce jour là, ça sera sûrement dur pour toi.

‒ Sympa l'avenir que tu me prévois, merci, lui dit-il ironiquement.

‒ Désolée. Mais franchement, c'est pas possible de tout garder pour soi, il faut bien que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre.

‒ Peut-être. En tout cas, je suis pas pressé que ce jour arrive. »

Hermione le regarda sérieusement et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion/

« Hermione, je te connais. Avoue que tu meurs d'envie de me voir craquer.

‒ C'est pas vrai ! répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Bon, peut-être que j'ai un peu envie de te voir craquer, mais juste pour que tu ailles mieux après.

‒ Ma pauvre ! Tu es la pire menteuse que j'ai jamais vu. Franchement, pourquoi tu veux que je craque ?

‒ Je te jure, je pense vraiment que ça te ferait du bien. Et en plus, ce serait une façon de faire tomber le masque.

‒ J'ai pas envie qu'il tombe. Pas maintenant, pas si tôt, murmura-t-il.

‒ Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea Hermione. Tu me montres bien ton vrai toi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

‒ C'est pas pareil, toi tu as pas un mauvais fond. Mais t'imagines si j'étais avec tout le monde comme je suis avec toi ? Je... ce serait horrible. Tout le monde verrait mes faiblesses, je suis pas prêt pour ça.

‒ Parce que tu crois qu'être gentil c'est une faiblesse ?

‒ J'ai pas dit ça. Je suis pas habitué à l'être, c'est tout. Ça me fait douter, ça c'est une faiblesse.

‒ Mais tu es humain, Drago ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as le droit de douter. Tout comme tu as le droit de rire et pleurer.

‒ Pleurer ? Mais c'est encore pire. Non, Hermione, jamais je ne pleurerai en public. Tu comprends ? J'ai ma dignité quand même.

‒ J'ai jamais dit que tu devais pleurer en public. C'est juste que tu en as le droit. Si tu préfères pleurer seul, c'est normal. Mais je suis sûre que même seul, tu ne pleures pas. T'as déjà pleuré Drago ? Pleuré pour de vrai ?

‒ Oui, avoua-t-il dans un demi souffle.

‒ Récemment ?

‒ Non.

‒ Drago... Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es pas lâché ?

‒ Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Ça fait tellement longtemps. »

Hermione était dépitée, comment pouvait-il retenir tout ce qu'il ressentait sans jamais pleurer ? Le jour où il craquera, il aura vraiment beaucoup de chose à lâcher, ce ne serait sûrement pas très beau à voir, pensait-elle.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où t'as pleuré ?

‒ Ouais. Je ne sais plus quel âge j'avais. Je ne sais plus quel jour on était, mais je me souviens qu'il faisait super beau ce jour là, sauf que moi je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse beau : j'avais un chat et il venait juste de mourir, alors je pleurais. Ma mère m'a vu et elle m'a dit d'arrêter de pleurer comme un moldu. Elle a appelé un elfe pour qu'il se débarrasse du corps, et moi je continuais à pleurer en silence. S'il avait plu, on aurait pu croire que c'était des gouttes d'eau. Le soir, j'ai entendu ma mère parler à ma nourrice. Elle lui disait que c'était pas normal que je pleure autant, que c'était sa faute. Le lendemain, elle était partie, sans même me dire au revoir. Ma mère l'avait renvoyée, sans autre motif que celui-ci : elle m'avait appris à pleurer.

‒ C'est... horrible. C'est depuis ce jour que tu ne pleures plus ?

‒ En quelques sorte. Sans ma nourrice pour me consoler, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter de pleurer, et à chaque fois ma mère me grondait et critiquait ma nourrice. Un jour, je l'ai entendu parler à une amie. Elle disait que si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait me mettre dans un pensionnat et qu'après elle s'occuperait de ma nourrice. Ça m'a secoué. J'aurais bien aimé partir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse du mal à la femme qui m'avait élevé. Alors c'est là que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais pleurer.

‒ Finalement, en cachant tes sentiments, tu veux juste protéger quelqu'un... »

Hermione était très surprise, elle qui croyait que c'était par arrogance qu'il le faisait. Drago cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Sous cette tonne de muscle et de froideur il y avait finalement quelqu'un d'atrocement gentil qui n'avait pas eu de chance.

« Et tu veux que je te dise le pire ? »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, il pouvait y avoir encore pire ?

« Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était ma mère qui avait empoisonnée mon chat. Ses raisons, je ne les connais pas. En tout cas, encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à comprendre, et je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais.

‒ Tu la détestes ?

‒ Ma mère ? Je devrais sûrement, mais je me dis qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait juste. En tout cas, je ne ressens pas pour elle ce que devrait ressentir un fils pour sa mère, ça c'est sûr, lui avoua-t-il en un demi sourire.

‒ T'es doué, Drago. T'arrives même à sourire alors que tu devrais verser des torrents de larmes. Je sais pas comment tu fais. Des fois j'aimerai bien rester normale ou avoir l'air heureux quand les gens en ont besoin. Mais j'en suis incapable.

‒ Hermione, reste comme tu es, les gens n'ont pas besoin de quelqu'un de plus qui fait semblant. Tu es douée avec les gens, ça se voit tout de suite que quand quelqu'un pleure tu as les larmes aux yeux. Tu essayes toujours de faire passer les besoins des autres avant les tiens.

‒ C'est faux ! s'écria-t-elle.

‒ J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, alors changeons de sujet, tu veux ? »

Elle acquiesça, consciente que la conversation était allée plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle décida de revenir à des sujets un peu plus joyeux.

« Dis Drago, ça fait quoi de toujours se faire battre par une fille, qui plus est une née-moldus ?

‒ Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve ! Et j'ai l'impression que plus ça m'énerve, plus tu prends plaisir à me dépasser, Hermione rougit à ces mots, mais Drago ne le remarqua pas. Je rêve de te battre un jour.

‒ Tu peux courir Drago, je ne te laisserai pas me dépasser si facilement. Tu n'atteindras jamais ton rêve, lui sourit-telle. »

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Bientôt, ce moment d'intimité prendrait fin. Bientôt, il retrouverait son masque.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que le temps passerait si vite. Elle avait appris tellement de chose en si peu de temps ! Elle devrait faire le tri plus tard.

« Hermione ? Elle le regarda, attendant qu'il poursuive. Je peux te poser une question ?

‒ Euh... oui, vas-y.

‒ Pourquoi tu voulais tant que j'enlève mon masque ? »

Cette question le taraudait depuis la nuit dernière, il osait enfin la poser. Elle réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

« Je voulais voir le vrai toi, je sais qu'ici, t'es plus naturel qu'ailleurs, mais je voulais te voir comme ça partout. Je sais pas si ça t'a plus, mais en tout cas, moi j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

‒ Tu m'étonnes, tu as du bien rigoler.

‒ C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en souriant, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup appris sur toi, c'est ça le principal. »

Drago ne lui dit pas qu'il avait apprécié cette expérience. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais ça lui avait fait du bien de ne pas contrôler tout ce qu'il disait pendant une journée.

« Tu sais quoi Hermione ? »

Elle le regarda surprise et attendit la suite, en vain.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

‒ Oui, mais oublie, s'il te plaît.

‒ D'accord... dit-elle. »

Elle ne voulait pas insister, il en avait déjà fais beaucoup, il pouvait quand même garder quelques secrets pour lui.

Voyant qu'Hermione n'insistait pas, il pris conscience qu'il pouvait vraiment compter sur elle, à n'importe quel moment, à partir de ce jour. Un lien plus fort qu'avant les liait désormais. C'est pourquoi il prit son courage à deux mains et lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« En fait, j'aimerai bien enlever mon masque un peu plus souvent. J'en ai marre de jouer. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie sans pourrir celle des autres. »

Hermione lui fit un immense sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'entendre dire ça. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait espéré entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Drago reprit la parole, si bas qu'Hermione dut se pencher pour l'entendre :

« Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

‒ Si tu le veux vraiment je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas.

‒ Tu voudrais bien m'aider de temps en temps ?

‒ Bien sûr, promit-elle.

‒ Et... reprit-il après un court silence, et si les gens n'aimaient pas le vrai moi ? »

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé. Il paraissait si jeune à ce moment là, si innocent qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, si moi j'ai réussi, tout le monde y arrivera.

‒ Mais...

‒ Et si vraiment ils n'arrivent pas à t'apprécier comme tu es, je serai là. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Et là, même s'il n'était pas triste, même s'il n'était pas le plus malheureux des hommes, il craqua. Toutes les pressions, toutes les peines accumulées, rejetées au plus profond de lui, il les relâcha sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il se libéra de tout. Ce n'était pas des larmes de souffrance ou de peine, Non, il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir trouvé Hermione. Elle était la personne qui l'avait fait changer. Grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir vivre à fond. Il était sûre d'y arriver si elle était là.

Hermione le laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin, et même si elle avait d'abord été surprise de le voir craquer à ce moment là, elle était heureuse d'être la personne sur qui il avait choisi de se lâcher.

Il pleura longtemps. Et pendant tout ce temps Hermione ne dit rien, elle se contentait d'être là, de le serrer fort quand les sanglots reprenaient.

Quand enfin il se clama, ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

« Je crois que la potion ne fait plus effet maintenant, murmura Drago.

‒ Non. »

Ils se regardèrent fixement, aucun des deux n'osaient briser le silence. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, des jours, des années, si Drago ne s'était pas mis à rire soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de drôle ? l'interrogea Hermione, ne savant plus où donner de la tête.

‒ Tu te rends compte que si l'année dernière tu osais me regarder, je te jetais un tas d'insultes à la figure, et aujourd'hui je suis là, tu es là et tu me supportes, tu me soutiens. C'est... c'est fou. Je sais pas comment tu fais, vraiment. Moi je pourrais pas. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois là. Mais en même temps j'ai pas envie que tu partes. Je suis égoïste, non ?

‒ Non. C'est moi qui est décidé d'être là. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé Drago. C'est mon choix. Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître.

‒ Merci. »

Il n'avait jamais autant dit merci en une soirée, mais elle le méritait vraiment, il fallait l'avouer. Ses amis avaient de la chance de la connaître depuis si longtemps.

« Drago, reprit Hermione en s'en voulant d'avance, c'est pas contre toi, mais je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller dormir maintenant. On a cours demain, et avec tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre nos esprits ont besoin de se reposer.

‒ T'inquiètes pas. Je suis même surpris que tu ne dises ça que maintenant. D'habitude à cette heure là ça fait au moins deux bonnes heures que tu dors profondément. »

Ils continuèrent de parler sur le fait qu'Hermione était une grande dormeuse pendant encore cinq minutes quand celle-ci déclara forfait suite à un grand bâillement.

« Bonne nuit Drago, à demain !

‒ Bonne nuit, lui répondit-il tout autant fatigué. »

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de repenser à leur conversation, elle s'endormit directement après que ça tête eut touché son oreiller.

Drago lui, résista un peu plus longtemps, mais il ne repensa pas à leur échange. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'allait devenir sa vie désormais.

Parviendrait-il à devenir celui qu'Hermione et Flitwick voyaient en lui ? Il en doutait. Mais s'il pouvait s'en rapprocher légèrement il serait déjà heureux.

Le lendemain matin, il croisa Hermione, qui allait prendre son petit déjeuner, dans la salle commune. Elle allait sortit mais quand elle le vit, elle fit demi tour : elle voyait que Drago avait besoin d'encouragements.

« Bien dormi Drago ? T'as l'air crevé.

‒ Un peu. »

A bien y réfléchir, il avait dû dormir deux heures à tout casser cette nuit. Il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à remuer dans tous les sens, se demandant comment faire pour enlever son masque sans pour autant passer pour un malade à double personnalité.

« Drago ? T'es pas obligé de changer d'un coup tu sais, lui dit-elle en voyant qu'il n'était pas très en forme. Un sourire par-ci, un gentil mot par-là, ça suffit. T'es pas non plus obligé de te mettre à nu dans la Grande Salle... »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instant, une idée germant dans son esprit.

« Hermione ! Tu m'as déjà fais subir une journée pourrie hier, alors s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de courir nu dans le château.

‒ Mais, protesta-t-elle, t'es franchement pas drôle. »

Il commençait à la connaître. Quand il avait vu son air '' je prépare un mauvais coup '', il avait tout de suite compris. Il avait pu éviter le pire.

« Essaye de t'amuser Drago, c'est tout. Ne te ferme pas. Laisse venir les choses et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

‒ D'accord. »

Hermione lui sourit en signe d'encouragement puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. En y arrivant, elle se retourna vers Drago en levant le pouce.

Drago, resté seul dans la salle commune, s'assit sur le canapé. Il pouvait encore renoncé. Après tout, il n'avait rien parié cette fois, c'était son propre choix. Même s'il pensait cela, il savait d'avance qu'il n'en ferait rien : il ne voulait pas décevoir l'une des rares personnes qui croyait en lui.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit enfin de la salle commune. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il pensait que tout le monde allait le regarder et pourtant, on ne le regarda pas plus que d'habitude.

Il aperçut Hermione qui riait avec ses amis et ça lui redonna confiance en lui : lui aussi, un jour, il rirait aux éclats avec une bande d'amis qui riraient aussi. Pour cela, il allait devoir montrer à Pansy et à Blaise qu'il avait changé et qu'ils pourraient enfin parler librement avec lui.

« Salut les gars ! leur dit-il en arrivant près d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête de leur assiette, surpris de le voir de si bonne humeur.

‒ Salut Dray, répondit Blaise, tandis que Pansy lui faisait un signe de la main, ne pouvant parler la bouche pleine. Comment va ?

‒ Bien,et vous ?

‒ Euh... pareil. »

Mais qui était ce garçon devant eux, de si bonne humeur dès la matin ? se demandaient Blaise et Pansy.

Malgré le peu de répondant de ses amis, Drago ne désespéra pas, après tout, c'était le matin, et il savait que Blaise et Pansy avait besoin de boire beaucoup de café avant d'émerger.

Il mangea tranquillement, profitent des saveurs, il ne chercha pas à conserver son masque de froideur habituel, il était en quelques sortes, comme l'avait souhaité la Gryffondor, nu.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de métamorphose, Blaise et Pansy étaient déjà beaucoup plus communicatifs. Ils parlaient comme d'habitude, mais cette fois Drago avait décidé qu'il dirait ce qu'il pensait vraiment à ses amis. Sauf que l'occasion ne se présenta pas : ils entrèrent tout de suite en cours, en compagnie des autres septièmes années.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la théorie, alors rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos cahiers. »

Toute la classe soupira : ils détestaient tous la théorie, même la préfète en chef en avait horreur. Le cours passa très lentement, mais mieux valait ne pas s'endormir en cours au risque de subir la colère de McGonagald.

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs.

Si l'un d'eux avait regardé à travers la porte, il aurait vu McGonagald sourire fièrement, mais bien sûr, ils étaient tous trop pressés pour s'attarder.

Drago avait cours de divination. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y retourner avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cependant, rien n'avait changé, la professeur était pareil à elle même et ne semblait même pas se rappeler de sa conversation avec le Serpentard. Ce-dernier était assis près de la fenêtre en compagnie de Blaise et ils tentaient tous deux désespérément d'apercevoir quelque chose. Depuis quatre ans qu'ils étudiaient cet art, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de très concluant.

Quand soudain Drago cru voir quelque chose bouger dans sa boule de cristal. Il releva la tête, tout fier, pour le dire à Blaise, quand il remarqua que c'était seulement le reflet de l'oiseau qui venait de se poser à la fenêtre. Drago soupira, déçu, puis il se rendit compte que cet oiseau lui disait quelque chose alors il s'en approcha. Pas de doute, c'était le même oiseau que la dernière fois. Quand ce-dernier vit que Drago l'avait remarqué il s'envola dans le parc et Drago le suivit du regard.

L'oiseau avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Dray ? lui demanda Blaise.

‒ Rien, répondit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers son ami. »

Il perdit l'oiseau de vu et, déçu, il regagna sa place et ne tenta même plus de regarder dans sa boule : il savait bien qu'il ne verrait jamais rien.

Hermione était assise dans le parc, profitant d'une de ses rares heures où elle pouvait être seule.

Elle lisait un livre quand elle aperçu quelque chose arriver vers elle. Cela se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce-que... »

Elle remarque alors qu'elle était sous l'arbre des raravis et que l'un d'eux rentrait chez lui.

Le raravis regarda derrière lui, longtemps, mais il n'y avait plus personne à la fenêtre, et personne ne courait derrière lui. Il avait raté son coup.

Il s'approcha quand même d'Hermione, peut-être avait-elle des choses intéressantes à lui communiquer ? Cependant, il attendit une nouvelle fois en vain. Elle n'était pas autant loquace que le garçon, ou alors elle était un peu plus saine d'esprit.

Hermione n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle pu regarder et admirer longuement l'oiseau puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Après avoir regardé l'heure, Hermione rangea ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers le château : elle préférait arriver en avance dans les cachots et ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Rogue.

L'oiseau la regarda partir, déçu. Il n'avait rien obtenu d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Il rentra dans son arbre pour combler sa peine et sa déception.

En arrivant près des cachots, Hermione aperçut Drago tout seul. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait déjà là. Peut-être avait-il séché la divination ?

En fait, il avait seulement dit à Trelawney qu'il allait aux toilettes et n'était pas retourner en classe. Il avait espérer croiser Hermione avant le début du cours.

« Salut, lui dit-elle en arrivant vers lui.

‒ Salut.

Hermione allait lui demander comment sa journée se passait quand elle aperçut ''l'air'' sur le visage de Drago. Elle recula, mais se retrouva vite coincée.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal...

‒ J'ai... j'ai pas peur, bégaya-t-elle. »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur ! Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait pas été très sympa avec ce dernier gage, sa vengeance pourrait être assez méchante et elle le comprenait. Surtout qu'elle avait failli lui donner de nouveau un gage peu sympathique le matin même.

« Je trouve que ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas impliqué Rogue dans nos histoires... tu ne trouves pas ?

‒ Euh, non pas vraiment, tenta-t-elle.

‒ Et bien moi je trouve vraiment. Alors Hermione, cap ou pas cap.

‒ Je me demande pourquoi on pose toujours cette question alors qu'on connaît déjà la réponse...

‒ Et tu réponds ?

‒ Cap Drago, cap.

‒ Ah ah ! Ce serait franchement super chouette si tu...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, c'est fini :)  
**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :p  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me le dire. De même, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas, parce que j'en ai bien une, mais j'en suis pas trop sûre, alors si quelqu'un en propose une plutôt chouette, il se pourrait que je l'insère à la suite de l'histoire =D  
**

**Voilà, voilà !  
**

**Passez de bonnes vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir !  
**

**A toute !  
**

**XOXO  
**

**M.F  
**


	12. Séductrice et amitié

**Hello, hello ! Je suis enfin de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre assez long =)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo, pour me l'avoir corriger =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_« Je trouve que ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas impliqué Rogue dans nos histoires... Tu ne trouves pas ?_

‒ _Euh, non pas vraiment, tenta-t-elle._

‒ _Et bien moi je trouve vraiment. Alors Hermione, cap ou pas cap._

‒ _Je me demande pourquoi on pose toujours cette question alors qu'on connaît déjà la réponse..._

‒ _Et tu réponds ?_

‒ _Cap, Drago, cap._

‒ _Ah ah ! Ce serait franchement super chouette si tu..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Ah ah ! Ce serait franchement super chouette si tu flirtais avec notre professeur préféré. »

Hermione s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

« C'est tout ? laissa-t-elle échapper.

‒ Oui, mais je ne veux pas un petit flirt de rien du tout, non, je veux le voir rougir !

‒ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Comment pouvait-elle faire rougir Rogue ? C'était chose impossible.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, quelques mots doux, des petits sourires, enfin improvise quoi ! C'est pas à moi de le faire après tout.

‒ Je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré faire ça. Enfin, peut-être pas avec Rogue, mais avec n'importe qui d'autre... »

Hermione se tut en voyant ses amis apparaître. Drago lui sourit discrètement et ils s'éloignèrent pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation.

« Hello, Hermione ! lui dit Harry tout en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

‒ Salut les gars, c'était bien la divination ?

‒ Bof, comme d'hab'. Harry va bientôt mourir etc. Enfin, comme elle le répète depuis toujours. »

Hermione leur sourit, puis Rogue arriva et son sourire s'envola en même temps vu le gage qui l'attendait.

« Entrez en silence. »

Tout le monde entra le plus calmement du monde. Hermione traîna autant qu'elle pu, cependant, il arriva un moment où elle fut derrière tout le monde et n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer vers son professeur.

« Bonjour professeur, lui sourit-elle. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Rogue se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Qu'allait-elle encore lui faire cette sorcière ? Il s'attendait au pire et il n'allait pas être déçu.

Il ne restait qu'une place à l'avant quand Hermione franchit la porte. Juste ne face du bureau de Rogue. Elle soupçonnait Drago d'y être pour quelque chose, même s'il est vrai que peu de gens affectionnent cette place.

« Aujourd'hui, pas de binôme. Chacun va devoir montrer ce qu'il sait faire, même si je ne m'attends pas à de grande chose pour la plupart d'entre vous. Les instructions sont au tableau, vous avez une heure pour me remettre un flacon. »

Après ces paroles, Roque s'installa derrière son bureau et regarda tout le monde. Il connaissait chaque élève. Il savait tout d'eux : leur nom, prénoms et métiers de leurs parents, leur âge, le nom de leur petit ami, mais, par dessus tout, il connaissait leur faiblesse, leur peur et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre eux.

Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, l'une d'entre eux avait changé et il n'arrivait plus à la cerner. Il sentait son regard sur lui mais il n'osait pas la regarder, elle seule pouvait le rendre faible. Enfin, elle et son filleul.

Rogue ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, sa vie avait pris une tournure plutôt angoissante.

« Excusez-moi professeur ? »

Rogue releva la tête vers cette maudite fille.

« Oui, miss Granger ? lui répondit-il comme si elle était le diable en personne.

‒ Je... je ne comprends pas comment faire pour écraser le crin de licorne sans pour autant le réduire en poussière... est-ce-que vous voulez bien me montrer ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard langoureux. »

Il était très rare qu'un élève, surtout un qui ne soit pas de Serpentard, lui demande de l'aide. Que ce soit Hermione Granger qui lui en demande était une chose si exceptionnelle qu'il ne réussit pas à sortir une moquerie ou à lui dire non.

Rogue s'approcha donc d'Hermione et s'empara du pilon qu'elle lui tendait. Si elle n'était pas Hermione Granger, il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait exprès laissé ses doigts sur l'objet afin qu'ils frôlent les siens.

« Bien, Miss Granger, regardez bien parce que je ne vous le montrerai qu'une fois. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fit mine de se concentrer : bien sûr, elle savait déjà comment il fallait procéder.

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, Rogue regardait de temps en temps la préfète qui se mordillait les lèvres et se tortillait les cheveux d'une façon fort charmante. Il supposait que cette jeune fille allait devenir une très belle jeune femme avec beaucoup d'influence et d'autorité sur les hommes, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque lui aurait demandé.

« Vous avez compris Miss Granger ?

‒ Je... je pense. Merci professeur. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous, ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche. »

Surpris par ces propos forts agréables, Rogue se releva un peu trop précipitamment et son coude cogna un flacon rempli d'eau. Le liquide se renversa malencontreusement sur Hermione.

« Oh ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant le liquide froid couler le long de ses jambes. »

Rogue fit mine de se pencher vers elle pour essuyer les dégâts, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment : les autres élèves auraient pu mal interpréter son geste.

Puis, il se rappela qu'il était sorcier et retira tout le liquide des jambes de son élève.

Drago avait eu peur qu'Hermione réussisse déjà à le faire rougir. Cela commençait juste à devenir intéressant.

« Miss Granger, faites un peu plus attention dorénavant je vous prie.

‒ Oh, oui professeur, désolée, dit-elle comme s'il n'était pas le coupable.

‒ Bien, reprenez à présent. »

Severus se rassit derrière son bureau. Il sentait encore son regard sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter longtemps, il en était presque sûr.

« Plus qu'une demie-heure, prévint-il ses élèves. »

Une demie-heure ! Encore une demie-heure à la supporter et c'en était fini pour la journée. Il se devait de tenir. Il n'allait quand même pas fléchir devant une gamine ! Un jour, il se vengerait d'eux. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais la Gryffondor et son filleul allait payer pour toutes les humiliations qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, il en était sûr. Il fallait juste trouver quelque chose d'assez dégradant pour qu'ils soient quittes.

« Professeur ? »

Encore elle ! Que pouvait-elle encore lui vouloir ? Il l'avait déjà aidée une fois, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Oui, Miss Granger, susurra-t-il.

‒ Je... je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-elle. »

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle lui faisait encore ? Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire le plaisir de mourir devant ses yeux ? Ce serait bien trop beau.

Drago trouvait qu'Hermione était vraiment une merveilleuse actrice. Même lui aurait pu y croire, à l'instar du reste de la classe.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous me faites Miss Granger ? s'écria Rogue en se rapprochant d'elle. Potter, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie. »

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait ? se demandait Drago. Si elle allait à l'infirmerie jamais elle ne pourrait réussir son gage !

Elle ne faisait peut-être pas semblant finalement... Pourtant, Drago crut apercevoir un clin d'œil de la part d'Hermione, ce qui le rassura.

Hermione se leva lentement de sa chaise, mesurant ses chances de réussite. Puis, elle trébucha, enfin, ça en avait tout l'air, mais Drago comprit qu'elle se jetait intentionnellement dans les bras de Rogue.

Par chance, son professeur la rattrapa, sinon, elle se serait écrasée à terre, mais c'était les risques du métier après tout. Cependant, son plan ne pouvait marcher que si elle était dans ses bras.

Rogue la tenait parles épaules, s'assurant que son élève n'allait pas de nouveau trébucher. Quand il fut sûr de cela, il la lâcha. Cependant, Hermione le tenait fermement.

« Miss Granger, lâchez moi. »

Cette dernière refusa et raffermit sa prise.

« Miss Granger ! s'écria Rogue en sentant les mains de son élève se resserrer.

‒ Monsieur, restez avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

‒ Pardon ?

‒ Je suis si bien comme ça.

‒ Qu'est-ce-que... ? »

Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette situation était ridicule et de plus, tous les élèves les regardaient.

« Vous êtes si fort professeur, continuait Hermione, si musclé. Et vous sentez si bon. »

Drago rigolait bien, pauvre Rogue. Cette fille était vraiment douée. Il allait avoir du mal à gagner contre elle. Mais il y arriverait, un jour ou l'autre. Et même si ça mettait des années, il se devait de remporter cette victoire ! Son honneur était en jeu.

Hermione, quant à elle, commençait à être à court d'idée et il ne rougissait toujours pas !

Elle allait vraiment devoir employer les grands moyens si cela continuait.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas toute seule. J'ai besoin de vous. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi inventer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'énorme, et vite !

‒ Potter, allez chercher l'infirmière, je vous prie. J'ai bien peur que votre chère amie souffre d'un mal bien plus important qu'un simple malaise.

‒ Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? s'inquiéta Harry.

‒ Je crains que votre camarade soit atteinte d'un maléfice... »

Drago faillit s'étouffer en se retenant de rire à l'entente de ces propos. Elle jouait drôlement bien la comédie pour que même Roque se prenne au jeu.

Harry courut donc chercher l'infirmière, pendant qu'Hermione resserrait toujours son étreinte auprès de Rogue, un plan se mettait en place dans sa tête. Elle espérait que Drago profitait bien de cette situation car elle allait se venger en beauté pour cette affront à son honneur et à sa crédibilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et l'infirmière arrivèrent essoufflés.

« Potter, Weasley, attrapez là, tenez la bien fermement par les bras. Il ne faut plus qu'elle puisse toucher le professeur Rogue. »

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de lui obéir et, malgré la résistance d'Hermione, ils y parvinrent au bout de quelques secondes.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît professeur ! Ne les laissez pas m'emmener. Pas loin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés, je vous veux tout à moi... Je crois que je vous apprécie plus que je ne le devrais, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Rogue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être furieux et heureux à la fois : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ces mots. Il n'avait jamais parlé sentiment avec aucune femme. Et puis, après tout, malgré son grand défaut de mademoiselle je sais tout, elle n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder. Il lui suffirait juste de... Non ! Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ? Quelles étaient ces horribles pensées ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça !

Tout d'un coup, il vit Hermione réussir à se dégager de l'emprise de ses amis, et se jeter sur lui.

Il ne put empêcher ses membres d'agir tout seul et ouvrit dons ses bras en grand pour l'accueillir.

« Oh, monsieur, soupira-t-elle d'une voix si sensuelle, si douce, si belle, que Rogue ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir. »

Drago le regarda, émerveillé une nouvelle fois par les talents qu'Hermione avaient déployés afin de gagner. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce clin d'œil Drago aurait sûrement cru à l'excuse du sortilège.

Hermione fit soudain semblant de tomber dans les pommes et Rogue la rattrapa avec une douceur si étonnante qu'Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, un peu, pour avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Cependant, elle s'en remit vite.

« Miss Granger ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

‒ Euh... bien, mais... pourquoi est-ce-que je suis dans vos bras ? Je ne me souviens de rien... »

Et voilà, se disait Rogue, tout était trop beau. Il le savait bien sûr, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sortilège, mais il aurait quand même pu durer un peu plus longtemps.

« Allez donc à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger, vous irez sûrement mieux après, continua-t-il toujours gentiment. »

Elle hocha la tête et se releva doucement. Madame Pomfresh la retint par la taille et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement à Drago quand elle passa devant lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Pourtant quelqu'un avait cru voir quelque chose et cela lui fit très mal. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on être assez cruel pour jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des gens ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il ne serait tombé dans un tel piège.

Il avait sûrement rêvé, oui, ça devait être ça.

Rogue s'assit lentement à son bureau et la regarda partir, ne sachant plus que penser. Qu'était-elle ? Un démon sous l'apparence d'un ange ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi cruelle avec lui : Il en avait déjà suffisamment bavé dans la vie, ce n'était pas deux gamins qui allaient lui rendre la vie encore moins supportable qu'elle ne l'était. Non, ce sourire était une simple coïncidence, un sourire peut-être inexistant même. En tout cas, elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Rogue releva la tête en essayant de s'en convaincre et il continua de regarder Hermione partir avec l'infirmière et ses deux amis.

Longtemps son regard resta dur la porte après leur départ, personne n'osait briser le silence qui s'était établi.

« Professeur ? dit Pansy en prenant son courage à deux main.

‒ Hum ? fit-il sans réfléchir, puis il sembla reprendre contenance. Et bien ? Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour me remettre votre flacon et sortir de mon cours ? »

Tout le monde s'anima, ne voulant pas énerver encore le professeur de potion.

Tout le monde s'activait, sauf Drago qui regardait encore la porte, comme Rogue quelques secondes plus tôt. Le professeur le remarqua et cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses soupçons au sujet de ces deux élèves. Sinon, pourquoi le Serpentard regarderai-t-il une porte ? Surtout que, constata Rogue, il avait une sorte de semi-sourire heureux, presque invisible, sauf pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas lui-même l'habitude de sourire.

« Drago ! l'appela Blaise. Dépêche !

‒ J'arrive, dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. »

Tous les élèves sortis, Rogue observa sa classe en silence.

Depuis le début de l'année, rien allait. Il l'avait pourtant dit, à Dumbledore, que les mettre tous les deux ensemble au poste de préfet en chef ne pouvaient donner que des mauvaises choses : deux êtres intelligents ne pouvaient pas se côtoyer sans dommages. Il lui avait dit, mais Dumbledore s'était contenter de sourire vaguement.

Et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui ! A toujours devoir supporter leurs âneries. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils agissaient aussi bizarrement avec lui, mais il se devait de trouver une réponse, et vite. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ? chuchota Ron à Harry pendant que l'infirmière auscultait Hermione.

‒ J'espère.

‒ Qui est-ce-qui peut être assez méchant et assez bon en magie pour lui avoir fait ça ?

‒ Sincèrement, j'en sais rien. Le seul que j'ai en tête c'est Malefoy, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Il aurait fait durer plus longtemps le sortilège sinon. Donc l'enquête reste ouverte, répondit Harry en soupirant. »

« Miss Granger, vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

‒ Non.

‒ Vous ne voyez personne qui vous ne veut au point de faire ça ?

‒ Non. »

L'infirmière soupira. C'était la première année où Hermione Grange se retrouvait plus souvent à l'infirmerie que Harry.

Malgré tous ses examens, l'infirmière n'avait rien trouvé. Elle allait encore devoir en appeler aux grandes connaissances de Dumbledore.

« Je vais chercher le directeur, miss Granger. Ne bougez surtout pas de cette pièce, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en sortant. »

Hermione soupira à son tour. A quoi bon rester ici puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien, à part un colocataire aux idées tordues.

Ses amis vinrent à sa rencontre, profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière.

« Salut les gars ! Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, vous êtes pas obligés de rester... dit-elle sans le penser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver toute seule dans cette salle.

‒ T'inquiètes, répondirent-ils en s'asseyant au bout du lit. Hermione leur fit de la place en repliant ses jambes. »

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques temps puis Harry le rompit.

« J'ai tellement pas l'habitude d'être à cette place que je sais même pas quoi te dire. Pourtant je devrais avoir l'habitude d'entendre des gens parler à des malades. Mais c'est fou comme de ce côté du lit tout paraît différent.

‒ Je sais pas, moi je suis toujours de ce côté là, d'habitude je laisse Hermione parler, mais là c'est pas trop à elle de le faire. »

Hermione leur sourit.

« Vous en faites pas les gars, je vous en voudrais pas si vous gardez le silence. Parfois ça vaut mieux, dit-elle en regardant fixement Ron. »

Celui-ci mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais en entendant Harry rire il sourit puis rit à son tour. Hermione les rejoignit vite fait. Cela leur faisait du bien de rire ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé.

Ensuite, ils restèrent en silence jusqu'au retour de l'infirmière.

Drago n'avait pas cours après la potion. Il prétexta un oubli dans ses appartements pour quitter ses amis et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie/ Il voulait féliciter Hermione pour sa performance exceptionnelle.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il allait entrer quand il l'entendit rire avec ses amis. Il la regarda de loin, elle avait l'air heureux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa compagnie. Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

« … et donc, elle dit qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé,aucune trace, même minime, d'un sortilège. C'est vraiment étrange.

‒ Je vois, répondit Dumbledore à Madame Pomfresh. »

Drago referma la porte en douceur et s'éloigna avant que les adultes ne le voient.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et il vit que Dumbledore le regardait en souriant. Il était démasqué. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et se retira du troisième étage pour aller retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Salle qui lui manquait, par certains côtés, mais où il ne voudrait pas retourner, même si on lui en donnait la possibilité. La vie était bien plus drôle en compagnie de la Gryffondor.

« Ah bah quand même ! s'écria Pansy. T'aurais pu aller encore plus lentement, je crois.

‒ Euh... qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? demanda Drago à Blaise, comme si Pansy n'était pas là.

‒ Elle a que ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'on t'attend ! Et que j'aime pas attendre, OK ? Tu aurais au moins pu t'excuser ! Tu... continuait-elle.

‒ Truc de fille, je suis presque sûr, chuchota Blaise à Drago, pendant que Pansy persévérait dans son laïus sur la ponctualité.

‒ Tu sais Pansy, reprit Drago, je me serais bien excusé de mon retard, mais tu m'as tout de suite attaqué alors je n'ai pas pu. Navré. »

Pansy se tut soudain.

« Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer.'

Drago hocha la tête l'air très sérieux pendant que Blaise soupirait.

« Au fait, pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne ici ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire ?

‒ Rien de spécial, répondit Blaise. On voulait juste avoir une nouvelle image de toi dans cette salle parce que ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on t'y a pas vu.

‒ Pas si longtemps que ça. Je suis quand même revenu y a pas longtemps.

‒ Tu parles ! s'écria Pansy. La moitié du temps t'étais de mauvaise humeur ou tu dormais, et l'autre moitié du temps t'étais à l'infirmerie. J'appelle pas ça revenir moi. J'appelle ça faire juste un petit passage histoire de dire que je suis venu. »

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Si vous voulez, je peux dormir là ce soir ? Comme ça on pourra rattraper le temps perdu... Ou alors vous pouvez venir dans mes appartements. Comme vous voulez. »

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent surpris par cette proposition. Drago avait bel et bien changé de comportement depuis le début de l'année. Et depuis la veille il semblait bien plus ouvert. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une période passagère, alors il fallait en profiter au maximum avant qu'il ne redevienne le sombre et froid Drago Malefoy.

« Bah... si tu nous proposes d'aller dormir chez toi on va pas se priver. On sera sûrement plus à l'aise là-bas, de toute façon, répondit Blaise.

‒ Je suis d'accord ! Et pis comme ça on pourra dormir juste tous les trois, rajouta Pansy.

‒ Ca marche alors ! Vous avez qu'à venir après le repas et pis on verra ce qu'on fera après.

‒ Et Granger ?

‒ Bah, je suppose qu'elle va rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, alors y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants des détails puis ils repartirent en cours.

Hermione était maintenant toute seule dans l'infirmerie : elle avait forcé les garçons à retourner en cours et Dumbledore et l'infirmière étaient dans le bureau de cette dernière.

« Je ne comprends pas, Albus, si même vous vous n'avez rien trouvé, qu'est-ce-que cela veut donc dire ? Y aurait-il un sorcier assez puissant pour enlever un sortilège si rapidement et sans laisser de trace ?

‒ Je n'en ai pas connaissance Pompom. Mais j'ai bien peur que nos questions restent sans réponse pour un bon bout de temps. Qu'allez vous faire d'elle ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle supportera de devoir rester bien longtemps.

‒ Je sais bien... je vais devoir la laisser partir avant le dîner. Je demanderai à ses amis de la surveiller pendant le repas. Et si monsieur Malefoy veut bien vérifier de temps en temps qu'elle va bien cette nuit, je l'autorise même à dormir dans sa propre chambre.

‒ Bien, je vais vous laisser travailler. Bonne journée Pompom. »

Et Dumbledore quitta la pièce sur ces paroles. Il s'arrêta en passant devant le lit d'Hermione qui dormait.

« Merci, miss Granger, de redonner le sourire à monsieur Malefoy, murmura-t-il. »

Puis, il partit de l'infirmerie et retourna dans son bureau, souriant chaleureusement à chaque élève qu'il croisait.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement pour Hermione, qui attendait avec impatience le retour de ses amis.

Quand enfin ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, Hermione aurait pu pleurer de joie tant elle était heureuse de les retrouver.

« Salut les gars, quoi de neuf ?

‒ Comme d'hab', la routine, lui répondit Harry en lui tendant ses cours.

‒ Merci. »

Ils papotèrent encore quelques instants, quand madame Pomfresh vint les interrompre.

« Messieurs Weasley et Potter, je voulais justement vous voir. Votre amie est en bonne santé, c'est pourquoi je l'autorise à sortir dîner à la condition que vous la surveillez et qu'au moindre problème vous me la rameniez. Suis-je bien claire ?

‒ Oui madame.

‒ Bien. Miss Granger, vous êtes d'accord ?

‒ Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, trop heureuse.

‒ Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle les garçons. Par contre, Hermione, vous avez intérêt à revenir ici après le repas. Suis-je bien claire ?

‒ Oui madame, sourit-elle.

‒ Bien, vous pouvez partir tout de suite si vous voulez. »

Aussi tôt qu'elle entendit ces mots, Hermione se remit sur ses pieds. Pomfresh la regarda en soupirant.

« A tout à l'heure Madame ! Cria Hermione en franchissant la porte.

‒ Prenez soin de vous Hermione, murmura l'infirmière. »

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago passait près de l'infirmerie quand il se dit qu'il pourrait de nouveau essayer de voir Hermione.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut heureux de ne pas entendre de bruit : cela voulait dire qu'Hermione était toute seule.

Cependant, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir un vent de panique quand il vit que tous les les lits de l'infirmerie étaient vides. S'était-elle échappée ? L'avait-on kidnappée ?

Même s'il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas malade, il ne pu s'empêcher de fabriquer tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes dans sa tête. C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il eut même vérifier si elle n'était ni cachée ni dans un placard, ni sous un lit, il courut jusqu'au bureau de madame Pomfresh.

« Madame ! Hermione a disparu ! Cria-t-il en ouvrant avec fracas la porte du bureau. »

L'infirmière, surprise par cette intrusion, releva la tête et fut très étonnée de voir Drago Malefoy dans cet état.

« Calmez-vous mon cher.

‒ Mais...

‒ Miss Granger a été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, et ce, jusqu'après le dîner, l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il ne se remette à crier.

‒ Oh ! Fit-il soudain honteux de son comportement. »

Pomfresh sourit, elle ne comprenait pas leur relation, et, bien qu'elle leur en veuille toujours pour lui avoir faussé compagnie la dernière fois qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, elle était heureuse pour eux. Malefoy semblait réellement différent. Elle en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Elle ne doutait même pas qu'il refuse de surveiller Hermione cette nuit.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Pourriez-vous revenir me voir après le repas ? J'aurais à vous parler.

‒ Euh, oui, d'accord. »

Il repartit sur ces paroles. Il avait du temps à tuer avant le repas, alors il partit dans ses appartements afin de le ranger pour pouvoir accueillir ses amis pour la nuit.

Hermione, Harry et Ron était tous les trois dans la salle sur demande, aujourd'hui transformée en simple salon. Ils voulaient se retrouver seuls tous les trois afin de rattraper le temps perdu depuis le début de l'année. Ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils parlèrent des cours, de leurs amis, de la famille Weasley qui allait s'agrandir.

« Quoi ? s'écria Hermione.

‒ Bah oui, Fleur est enceinte, tu ne le savais pas ? Ca fait quoi... trois mois peut-être. Je croyais te l'avoir dit...

‒ Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est chouette en tout cas. Molly doit être toute excitée ?

‒ Ah ! M'en parle pas. Dès qu'elle m'envoie un courrier, c'est pour me parler de ça. J'ai beau adorer Fleur, je me passerai bien de savoir le nombre de fois qu'elle vomit par jour... »

Hermione sourit, elle était heureuse pour eux.

« Ils savent le sexe du bébé ?

‒ Non, ils veulent la surprise. Chez les Weasley on parie pour un garçon, mais les Delacour penchent plutôt pour une fille. Donc on verra.

‒ Harry, reprit Hermione, quand est-ce-que vous vous y mettez avec Ginny ? »

Elle avait dit ça seulement pour énerver Ron, et cela ne manqua pas : il devint tout rouge et s'écria :

« Harry Potter ! Si tu oses... »

Quand il entendit Hermione exploser de rire, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Cependant, n'étant pas trop vexé il se joignit à son rire, vite rejoint par Harry qui comprit que l'orage était passé.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à discuter, puis il fut temps de retourner à la civilisation poudlarienne.

Ils s'assirent près de Dean et Neville en pleine discussion.

« De quoi vous causez ? S'enquit Ron en s'emparant d'un plat de macaroni.

‒ De nourriture, lui répondit Neville.

‒ Oh ? fit Ron soudain intéressé.

‒ Ouais, on se demandait pourquoi il restait toujours les mêmes plats à la fin des repas. C'est quand même bizarre que les courgettes marinées ne soient pas plus mangées. C'est pourtant délicieux...

‒ Ah, ouais. C'est sûr, dit Ron soudain moins intéressé. »

Et le repas continua. Harry et Ron prenait de temps en temps des nouvelles de la santé d'Hermione. Celle-ci faisait d'ailleurs traîner le plus possible le repas : elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Surtout qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle. A moins qu'elle fasse accidentellement tomber son couteau sur le pied d'un de ses voisins... Non, ça ne valait pas le coup de se retrouver chez le directeur pour ça.

La salle se vidait de plus en plus. Ses amis voyaient bien qu'Hermione voulait rester, cependant, il arriva un moment où ils ne purent plus reculer l'échéance.

Hermione se leva en soupirant. Il était tant d'affronter son destin.

Ses camarades l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au pas de la porte, mais ils ne purent aller plus loin, les horaires de visites étant terminés.

« Bon, bah salut, leur dit-elle la mort dans l'âme. »

Puis elle entra dans la salle où Madame Pomfresh l'attendait.

« Enfin Miss Granger ! J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié votre état.

‒ Et non Madame, ça ne risque pas, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

Madame Pomfresh lui posa quelques questions afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! s'écria l'infirmière.

Hermione fut très étonnée en découvrant Drago sur le pas de la porte. Les horaires de visites étaient pourtant terminées... et même sans cela, c'était étrange de le voir ici.

« Ah, monsieur Malefoy, je vous attendais. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent sans comprendre pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait convoqué en présence d'Hermione. Voulait-elle leur reparler de leur comportement de la dernière fois ? Ou pire, avait-elle découvert la raison de leurs agissements ? Ils en étaient là dans leur supposition quand Pomfresh rompit le silence.

« Monsieur Malefoy, en tant que colocataire de miss Granger, vous avez la possibilité de la faire sortir plus tôt que prévu de l'infirmerie.

‒ Pardon ? dit Drago, sans savoir comment interpréter les propos de l'infirmière.

‒ Et bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre camarade ici présente ne supporte guère de rester dans cette pièce. Donc, puisque son état n'est pas vraiment inquiétant, je veux bien la laisser retourner dans ses appartements, à la condition que vous veillez sur elle et qu'au moindre souci, vous la rameniez à l'infirmerie.

‒ Euh... »

Drago était pris de cours, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, puis, il vit Hermione qui le regardait les yeux brillants, l'air suppliant. Ca ne le gênait pas du tout de la surveiller, ce n'était pas le problème, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait invité ses amis en pensant être seul ce soir, et qu'il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient à leur présence respective.

Drago cru voir Hermione murmurer s'il te plaît. Il se dit que, après tout, c'était, encore une fois, sa faute si elle se retrouvait là, il lui devait bien ça. Au diable la réaction de ses amis !

« Je... d'accord, je veux bien.

‒ Merci ! S'écria Hermione en se jetant vers lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et lui serra juste la main en rougissant. »

Drago sourit de cette réaction . Il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais pas à ce point. Elle lui sourirait bien moins quand elle apprendrait qui il avait invité chez eux.

« Bon, et bien vous pouvez y aller alors. Mais n'oubliez pas, au moindre soucis, vous revenez. »

Les deux jeunes gens partirent après ces paroles. Quand Drago ouvrit la porte, l'infirmière s'écria :

« Oh, miss Granger ! N'oubliez pas de venir avant les cours demain matin !... »

Et la porte se referma.

L'infirmière soupira. De toute sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais fais ça, jamais ! Même si on la suppliait, même si on l'a payait, elle ne le faisait pas. Mais là, alors qu'elle ne lui demandait rien du tout, elle l'avait laissé sortir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas refaire le schéma de la dernière fois ? Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas qu'Hermione se serait encore enfuie. Non, vraiment, elle devenait trop bonne.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, puis, Drago prit la parole.

« T'as franchement fait fort toute à l'heure ! Je pensais vraiment pas que tu y arriverais. Chapeau, vraiment.

‒ Merci, répondit Hermione surprise du ''compliment''. Et merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

‒ C'est normal. »

Il hésitait à la prévenir tout de suite pour ses amis ou à lui faire la surprise.

« Hermione, je suis content que tu sois sortie mais... te fâche pas hein ? J'ai invité Pansy et Blaise à dormir dans ma chambre, finit-il rapidement. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si fautif. Il avait quand même le droit de voir ses amis. Certes ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais elle ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien avec Drago avant non plus.

« T'inquiètes Drago, je me ferai discrète.

‒ Ah ? C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

‒ D'acc'. C'est sympa. »

Finalement, elle ne s'était pas fâchée. Il allait maintenant falloir voir la réaction de ses amis.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune et ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté, l'un pour préparer sa chambre, l'autre pour rattraper ses cours.

« Hermione ! Je passerai te voir de temps en temps, au cas où tu nous fasses une rechute, ou passe me voir si ça va pas ! Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer sa porte. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Hermione entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. On frappa au moins pendant une minute mais Drago ne daignait pas sortir ouvrir.

« Drago ! cria Hermione en ouvrant sa prote. On frappe ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, c'est pourquoi elle ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir : il n'aurait sûrement pas entendu.

La vision qu'elle eut en ouvrant la porte la cloua sur place.

Drago, tout rouge et transpirant, tentait vainement de faire son lit. La chambre était sans dessus dessous et il avait l'air au bord de l'agonie. C'est pourquoi, dans un immense élan de générosité, Hermione lui proposa son aide.

Drago, surprit d'entendre une voix, se retourna pour voir Hermione. Il lui fut mille fois reconnaissant pour sa gentillesse.

« Oh, Hermione ! C'est gentil. Je ne m'en sors pas là, et ils vont pas tarder à arriver, et il faut encore que je prenne une douche, je peux pas...

‒ Euh, Drago, l'interrompit-elle, ça fait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils frappent à la porte.

‒ Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

Il semblait désemparé.

« Va leur ouvrir Drago, je m'occupe de ta chambre.

‒ Non, je peux pas leur ouvrir dans cette tenue.

‒ Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-elle : ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner d'être comme ça devant elle.

‒ Parce que, ça se fait pas. C'est tout. Drago réfléchit quelques minutes puis reprit la parole : je sais ! Toi, va leur ouvrir et occupe les pendant que je finis le lit et que je prends ma douche.

‒ C'est ça...

‒ S'il te plaît Hermione. Je te revaudrai ça, dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux suppliant.

‒ Pff... comment t'aurais fait si j'avais pas été là ? Tu me le revaudras au centuple Drago, t'es prévenu. »

Elle allait sortir de sa chambre quand Drago la rappela.

« Hermione ? Comment je fais ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant son lit.

‒ Mets les coins dans les coins déjà, et après tu poses sur le lit »

Puis elle claqua la porte.

On frappait toujours à l'entrée, de plus en plus fort. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Ah bah quand même Drago ! T'aurais pu... »

Pansy s'interrompit en apercevant Hermione à la place de Drago.

« Oh ! s'écria-t-elle, je pensais pas que tu serais là.

‒ Je fais qu'ouvrir la porte, t'inquiètes. Drago arrive bientôt, lui répondit-elle en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Faites comme chez vous. »

Cela c'était mieux passé que prévu, pensait Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Granger ! la rappela Blaise. Tu veux rester avec nous pour la soirée ?

‒ Pardon ? fit-elle surprise.

‒ Bah, tu vas pas rester toute seule dans ton coin alors qu'on va être là à s'amuser, ajouta Pansy.

‒ C'est... sympa de votre part. Si ça ne dérange pas Drago pourquoi pas. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas de leur proposition. Elle même n'aurait jamais proposé à Drago de se joindre à ses amis, et elle doutait fort que Harry ou Ron l'aurait invité. Les Serpentards n'étaient peut-être pas les plus coincés dans leurs préjugés...

Elle les rejoignit donc près de l'entrée et leur proposa de venir s'asseoir au salon. Ils commencèrent à parler, des cours pour commencer. La conversation n'était pas désagréable. C'est sur ce tableau que Drago arriva tout frais sorti de sa douche. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis sourit, ravi.

« Salut les gars, désolé pour le retard.

‒ Enfin ! Pourtant je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas attendre tout à l'heure.

‒ Navré.

‒ Je te pardonne pour cette fois. »

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de la voir avec ses amis, bien au contraire.

Drago savait bien que ses amis étaient sympas, mais il leur était mille fois reconnaissant d'avoir invité Hermione à se joindre à eux. Il n'aurait pas supporter de s'amuser avec eux alors qu'elle était toue seule à quelques mètres. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais oser l'inviter lui-même.

« J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir convié Granger à...

‒ Hermione.

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Elle s'appelle Hermione, répéta Drago.

‒ Oh, d'acc', répondit Blaise comprenant donc que ça ne le gênait pas. »

Il avait été surpris toute à l'heure quand Hermione l'avait appelé Drago, mais maintenant qu'il l'entendait aussi l'appeler par son prénom, il comprenait bien des choses dont le fait qu'il ait tant changé d'attitude depuis quelques temps.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? reprit Drago. »

Blaise haussa les épaules et Pansy proposa de rester assis dans le salon.

« Vous voulez jouer aux cartes ? suggéra Hermione. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent et Pansy fut la première à répondre :

« Pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ?

‒ Je sais pas, quelque chose de simple. Une bataille ?

‒ Connais pas. C'est quoi les règles ? Interrogea Blaise.

‒ On pose tous une carte face cachée, et quand on les retourne, celui qui à la carte la plus forte remporte les cartes plus faibles. Le gagnant est celui qui arrive à avoir toutes les cartes à la fin du jeu.

‒ Ca a l'air un peu compliqué, dit le Préfet en Chef.

‒ Sinon on peut faire des châteaux de cartes. Celui qui arrive à mettre le plus de cartes sans les faire tomber à gagner.

‒ Ca me plaît, c'est plutôt manuel ça, fit Blaise.

‒ Bon, et bien va pour des châteaux de cartes, dirent Pansy et Drago. »

Hermione partit chercher quelques paquets de cartes dans sa chambre. En voyant les Serpentards dégainer leur baguette à son retour, elle crut bon d'ajouter que le jeu se jouait sans.

« Oh..., tout de suite ça va être plus compliqué, murmura Blaise. »

Hermione ne releva pas leur déception et installa les paquets sur le sol. Ils s'assirent tous autour. Hermione fut la première à commencer et les autres suivirent son exemple.

« C'est parti ! s'écria Blaise. »

Pendant quelques minutes ils se concentrèrent à fond sur leur besogne, mais au bout de ce temps, Blaise déclara forfait.

« C'est trop compliqué pour moi les gars, je vais vous regarder. »

Il contempla avec dépit son petit château de deux cartes, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre soit dit en passant, et le compara à ceux des autres. Pansy avait l'air d'avoir autant de mal que lui, cependant elle était beaucoup plus persévérante et patiente. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de sa colocataire qui plaçait les cartes comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Blaise le regardait avec amusement. Hermione ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, concentrée uniquement sur sa tâche. Lui la regardait toutes les vingt secondes pour voir où il en était par rapport à elle.

Le château de Pansy ne dura pas longtemps. Quand il s'écroula, elle se rapprocha de Blaise pour regarder la fin du match.

« Drago va perdre, affirma-t-elle, il va bien trop vite.

‒ C'est sûr. »

Pourtant Drago voulait vraiment gagner cette partie. Cependant, elle avait l'air de faire ça avec tellement de facilité qu'il doutait d'y arriver. A moins que... non, ça ne se faisait pas de tricher. Mais c'était tellement tentant. Et puis, il pourrait faire comme si ce n'était pas sa faute, un simple accident. Elle n'y verrait que du feu. Il allait souffler discrètement sur le tas d'Hermione quand il remarque que le sien, suite à une inattention, penchait dangereusement. Cependant, il fut trop lent à réagir, et toutes ses cartes tombèrent.

« J'en étais sûr ! s'écria Pansy. Drago lui lança un regard noir.

‒ Déjà ? Dommage. J'aurai bien aimer jouer un peu plus longtemps... »

Drago s'assit sur le canapé, cherchant un moyen de la faire payer pour cette affront. Il vit le coussin. Et avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience, il le prit dans ses mains et le jeta sur le château d'Hermione. Réaction puérile certes mais ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

Hermione était perplexe, elle le regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, très vire rejointe par Pansy.

Blaise, solidarité masculine oblige, se contenta de tapoter l'épaule de Drago, l'air de penser : '' t'inquiètes mec, c'est pas parce que tu as perdu et que t'as l'air complètement ridicule que je vais me foutre de ta gueule.''

« Mauvais joueur va, lui dit Hermione en souriant. »

Son sourire étant contagieux, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre.

Blaise retourna près de Pansy et ramassa les cartes : pensez-vous que ceux qui avaient le plus mis le bazar rangeraient ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était toujours pareil de toute manière. Les uns travaillaient et les autres se prélassaient. Blaise soupira et se mit au travail.

Hermione quant à elle, s'approcha du canapé et s'assit près de Drago. Ils regardèrent Blaise et Pansy sans même penser qu'ils pourraient les aider, puis Hermione se pencha vers Drago et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

Pansy releva la tête juste à ce moment là, et elle vit le tête de Drago quand il sentit le souffle d'Hermione sur son corps : ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, de plaisir aussi, sans doute. Elle retourna à sa tâche le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour son ami. Blaise l'interrogea du regard et elle fit comme si de rien était.

Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. En sentant Hermione se rapprocher de lui, il avait tout d'abord été content. Puis, quand elle s'était penchée vers lui, il avait senti venir le coup foireux et c'était raidi. Quand il entendit la fatale question, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur : il était en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui réserver comme humiliation, elle était capable de tout pour se venger de ce matin. Cependant, il accepta quand même le gage, le refuser aurait été impensable. Surtout après la défaite de ce soir.

« Alors, mon cher Drago... »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées à proposer, des choses à demander, ... :)**

**XOXO**

**M.F**


	13. avancer pour reculer

**Hello hello amis harrypotteriens !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 13 de cap ou pas cap, chapitre plutôt long il faut bien le dire :)**

**Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ferai peut-être des chapitres plus courts, mais ainsi je posterai plus souvent... Enfin je verrai.**

**En tout cas, je vous préviens d'avance que le prochain chapitre arrivera pas tout de suite parce que là je vais rentrer en phase révisions profondes pour le bac :)**

**Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Merci à Misa-or-Pigloo de m'avoir encore une fois corriger. Merci pour ton aide et tes conseils.**

**Et merci à tous pour vos review qui me font toujours plaisir.**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

_RAPPEL :_

_Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. En sentant Hermione se rapprocher de lui, il avait tout d'abord été content. Puis, quand elle s'était penchée vers lui, il avait senti venir le coup foireux et c'était raidi. Quand il entendit la fatale question, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur : il était en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui réserver comme humiliation, elle était capable de tout pour se venger de ce matin. Cependant, il accepta quand même le gage, le refuser aurait été impensable. Surtout après la défaite de ce soir._

_« Alors, mon cher Drago... »_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Alors mon cher Drago, avoue devant tes amis que je suis la meilleure, montre leur que tu respectes ma force... »

Drago la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. S'il n'y avait eu que Pansy,ça aurait peut-être été, mais devant Blaise... C'était beaucoup lui demander. Cependant, il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pendant quelques secondes s'il ne voulait pas être encore plus humilié. Perdre face à elle dans une bataille de château de carte était déjà assez humiliant, alors perdre à un jeu comme le cap ou pas cap serait insurmontable !

Il soupira fortement. Pansy pensait qu'il soupirait d'aise parce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire quelque chose de fort agréable. Ce qu'elle entendit ensuite ne fit qu'accroître l'impression qu'elle avait sur ses deux camarades : oui, ils s'entendaient bien, vraiment bien.

« Y a pas à dire les gars, Hermione est vraiment la meilleure. Je suis bien incapable de la battre. J'aurais beau essayer, je crois que j'y arriverai jamais. »

Hermione et Pansy étaient aux anges. La première souriait parce qu'elle était heureuse d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Drago – même si elle lui avait un peu forcé la main. L'autre souriait parce qu'elle était heureuse que Drago dise enfin ce qu'il ressentait tout en mettant sa fierté de côté.

Blaise lui était perplexe : elle n'avait gagné qu'une simple partie de château de cartes. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait gagné une partie de Quidditch... Mais oui, bien sûr !

« Tu sais quoi Dray ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour que tu la battes, enfin, si tu veux. »

Drago le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'aide à laver son honneur.

« Ah oui ? Répondirent Pansy et Drago en cœur, Hermione étant trop étonnée pour répondre.

‒Oh oui, je ne dirai qu'un mot : Quidditch !

‒ Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Il ne disait sans doute pas ça pour que tu trouves un truc où il est plus fort que moi. Hein Drago ? »

Ce-dernier essayait de se retenir de rire : elle l'avait bien cherché après tout... enfin par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait demandé dans la journée, c'est vrai que c'était pas grand chose. Mais bon après tout, si ça tournait à son avantage il n'allais pas s'en plaindre.

« Tu sais Hermione... ça ne me gênerait pas du tout de te battre dans un domaine. »

C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sur un balai. Il espérait que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas très douée. Si elle le battait même au Quidditch, qui était quand même son domaine de prédilection, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Et si on faisait ça maintenant ? proposa Blaise.

‒ Je voulais aller me coucher, c'est vraiment dommage... prononça Hermione en faisant semblant de bailler. On fera ça un prochaine fois, salut les gars ! »

Bien, sûr, personne ne fut dupe de ce petit numéro. Pansy la rattrapa gentiment par le poignet avant qu'elle ne commence à monter les escaliers.

« Hermione, voyons, je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux. Montre leur donc de quoi tu es capable.

‒ C'est bien ça le problème Pansy, chuchota Hermione, je suis incapable de monter sur un balai depuis l'épisode Neville en première année.

‒ Attends, tu veux dire que t'es jamais monté sur un balai ? »

Hermione lui fit signe que non.

« Et bah... T'es dans la merde ma chère. Mais tu ne peux plus abandonner maintenant.

‒ Bon, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? s'écria Blaise impatient. »

Hermione tenta alors son dernier argument, même si elle savait d'avance qu'il allait être réfuté.

« Mais... le couvre-feu... et il fait noir... enfin, mieux veut faire ça en journée.

‒ T'as fini ? On peut y aller ? continua Blaise comme si de rien n'était. »

Hermione se leva la mort dans l'âme, s'avouant vaincue.

Ils traversèrent le château le plus discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient, Blaise, trépignant d'impatience, en tête, et Hermione en fin de queue. Pansy lui jetait quelques regards d'encouragement de temps en temps.

Ils étaient déjà dans le parc ! Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle accepté de passer la soirée avec eux ? Pourquoi ? Elle se trouvait maligne maintenant, sa dernière heure allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Le stade était là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer ! Ca n'allait quand même pas la tuer de monter sur un balai...

« Bon bah les filles, vous prenez le balai que vous voulez, moi je vais chauffer le terrain ! s'écria Blaise en s'emparant d'un balai.

‒ Attends-moi ! lui cria Pansy en retour en prenant le premier balai qui lui tombait sous la main.

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans les vestiaires.

« Ca va ? S'enquit Drago en la voyant s'appuyer contre le mur.

‒ Pas vraiment, non.

‒ Désolé, je pensais pas que jouer au Quidditch avec nous te rebuterais tant...

‒ Non, Drago, c'est pas ça !

‒ Je sais bien, dit-il en rigolant. Qu'est-ce-que t'as alors ? T'as peur du noir ?

‒ Si c'était que ça. Non, je sais pas voler...

‒ Je m'en doutais. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, du moment que tu voles quelques secondes, le temps que je gagne, et on en parle plus.

‒ Non Drago, tu comprends pas. Je ne sais pas voler. Du tout. Je n'arrive même pas à monter sur un balai.

‒ Oh. Ca c'est un peu plus embêtant. Blaise va être déçu de ne pas jouer contre toi, mais au moins on est sûr que je te bats, lui sourit-il gentiment.

‒ Merci de ne pas m'obliger à jouer Drago.

‒ Bon, les gars, vous vous dépêchez un peu ! s'écria Blaise du terrain. »

Drago s'empara d'un balai et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna.

« Allez, viens, dit-il à Hermione en lui tendant la main. »

Hermione se rapprocha et s'en saisit en souriant. Elle était heureuse qu'il la comprenne. Ils marchèrent quelques pas quand elle vit que Drago souriait d'un air de plus en plus inquiétant. Elle sentit soudain que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Il avait osé ! Et elle, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien, trop préoccupée par ses émotions.

« Si j'étais toi, je m'installerai rapidement confortablement, lui confia Drago en souriant comme un enfant. »

Elle sentait qu'il lui tenait encore fermement la main, elle ne pouvait donc pas vraiment tomber, et il n'était pas si haut que ça, s'il la lâchait, elle n'aurait pas trop mal. Elle ferma tout de même les yeux pendant qu'elle s'installait le plus confortablement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait le souffle de Drago sur son cou, lui prouvant qu'il était toujours là. Elle sentit que le balai s'élevait, elle se tendit et lâcha le manche sa main libre ?. Elle glissa de quelques centimètres, mais Drago était là, derrière, elle ne pouvait pas glisser plus. Il lui serra fortement la main.

« Hey, je suis là, je te tiens, lui chuchota-t-il, je ne te lâcherai pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne te lâcherai jamais. Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »

Hermione lui faisait totalement confiance à cet instant là, il aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et les referma aussitôt : trop haut, ils étaient bien trop haut ! Elle entendit aussitôt le rire de Drago, léger souffle à son oreille. Elle sentit ensuite qu'ils redescendaient un peu.

« Allez, ouvre les maintenant. »

De nouveau, elle obéit. Et, même s'ils étaient encore assez haut, elle les garda ouverts : il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mauvais, elle en était sûre.

« Tu vois, tu sais voler. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur ce balai, elle se sentit bien, et elle put sourire franchement. Elle était reconnaissante à Drago pour avoir pris le temps de lui faire vivre ça.

« Merci, lui dit-elle. »

Il monta plus haut en entendant ce mot, et elle ne protesta pas, c'était bon, elle aimait enfin cette sensation.

Blaise et Pansy les regardaient sans rien faire, cette dernière comprenant qu'ils venaient d'assister à quelque chose d'important.

Mais, quel était ce bruit qui venait de le réveiller ? Il n'était pas habituel d'entendre des choses à cette heure là dans le parc. Il se devait d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait : si l'école était envahie, il pourrait prévenir Dumbledore à temps.

Cependant, ce que Vox vit sur le terrain de Quidditch était bien plus fort, bien plus important qu'une simple invasion. Il le vit prendre sa main, il le vit la faire monter avec lui sur son balai, et en tendant l'oreille, il put entendre ces mots : « je ne te lâcherais jamais. » Dumbledore allait être content.

« Euh... On commence la partie ? demanda soudainement Blaise, lassé de les regarder s'amuser. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir puis leva les yeux au ciel : les hommes ne comprenaient vraiment rien à ces choses là.

Drago fit descendre le balai, le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait sans paraître étrange aux yeux de ses amis, pour que cet instant dure aussi longtemps que possible. Cependant, arriva le moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, puis ceux d'Hermione.

« C'est bon, on peut jouer Blaise, soupira Drago.

‒ Je vous regarde ! s'écria Hermione en sautant du balai, entraînant par la même occasion la main, puis le corps entier de Drago. Oups, désolée, rit-elle en voyant Drago par terre. »

Ce-dernier se releva comme si de rien était en secouant ses habits. Puis, il regarda Hermione d'un air de défi, et, sans même qu'il n'ait à poser la question, la Gryffondor accepta la vengeance de son camarade.

« Joue avec nous Hermione, qu'on rigole un peu.

‒ Tu veux dire que je joue avec toi, sur ton balai ? C'est ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago fit un léger sourire moqueur et lui tendit son balai.

« Euh... je crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Drago... tenta-t-elle.

‒ Tu abandonnes ? »

Hermione hésita quelques nanosecondes, puis s'empara du balai, l'air déterminé. Détermination qui retomba bien vite quand elle dû enjamber le balai.

« Gars contre filles ? proposa Pansy.

‒ Ca marche ! »

Hermione rejoignit lentement sa coéquipière :

« J'espère que t'es pas trop mauvaise joueuse Pansy...

‒ Tu rigoles ? On a intérêt à gagner, sinon je ne garantis rien pour ta santé. »

Au regard désespéré que lui lança Hermione, la Serpentarde ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Mais non, t'inquiètes dont pas pour ça, même si c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien leur montrer que c'est pas parce qu'on est des filles qu'on peut pas gagner contre deux mecs. Et pis, ça me plairait bien que tu arrives à battre Drago y compris dans son domaine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

‒ Ouais, tentons de gagner alors ! Ou au moins de leur rendre la tâche la plus difficile possible. »

Soudain, Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il venait ne venait pas de se réveiller à l'instant. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que son oiseau préféré la frappait furieusement du bec. Le directeur ouvrit la fenêtre pour le faire entrer.

« Et bien Vox, qu'est-ce-qui t'amènes si tard ? Des bonnes nouvelles j'espère. »

L'oiseau leva les yeux au ciel, puis un filament de lettres et de sons sortit de son gosier.

« Hum, intéressant... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore et Vox se trouvaient cachés sur les gradins de terrain de Quidditch.

« Gars contre fille ? proposa Pansy.

‒ Ca marche !

Ils écoutèrent ensuite la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Hum, de plus en plus intéressant, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, Dumbledore continua : est-ce-que tu penses à la même chose que moi Vox ? »

L'oiseau le regarda l'air de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser mon cher ! »

« Bon, parce que vous êtes des filles, et que nous sommes de véritables gentlemans, on vous laisse la main pour cette fois, annonça Blaise.

‒ Merci, c'est trop d'honneur, répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Et la partie commença, lentement au départ, le temps pour tout le monde de s'habituer à jouer dans l'obscurité.

L'équipe des garçons menait de trente points et Hermione était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle était bien plus un poids qu'une aide pour Pansy qui se défendait bien mieux toute seule. Elle n'était pas faite pour faire des passes ou marquer des points. En fait, elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour le Quidditch. Elle aurait peut-être plus de chance avec le vif d'or.

Elle voyait que Drago, en même temps qu'il réceptionnait les passes et qu'il mettait des buts, cherchait aussi la petite balle en or. Peut-être qu'elle avait une petite chance de l'apercevoir avant lui vu tout ce qu'il faisait. Une fois qu'il le poursuivrait ensemble, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui, déjà que Harry avait du mal à le battre... Elle ne devait jamais le répéter devant lui ! Jamais ! Il lui en voudrait à vie.

Soudain, elle remarqua une lueur au loin. Elle n'y fit d'abord pas attention, mais la lueur se rapprochait. Elle l'avait trouvé ! Et Drago ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. Il fallait procéder en douceur pour que le Serpentard ne la remarque pas. Lentement, discrètement. Il ne fallait montrer aucun signe à l'ennemi, ne pas l'inquiéter, faire comme si tout était normal, et, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, attaquer !

Sans qu'elle sache comment, Hermione fut propulser à une vitesse fulgurante vers le vif d'or. Drago remarqua tout de suite le changement d'attitude de sa camarade. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il se dépêche car elle avait l'air très motivé et très bien partis pour attraper la balle. Finalement, elle avait bien caché con jeu, parce qu'elle volait carrément super bien !

Dumbledore s'applaudissait intérieurement, son sort avait fonctionné ! Il espérait qu'Hermione allait attraper le vif d'or maintenant, mais, si ce n'était pas la cas, elle aura au moins inquiéter un temps soit peu son colocataire.

« Drago, t'as intérêt à attraper cette balle ! s'écria Blaise qui les regardait faire, surpris par la fougue soudaine d'Hermione. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il devait se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas être ridiculisé encore une fois par la Gryffondor.

Le vif d'or fit un virage qu'Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite, Drago en profita pour la rattraper. Quand il fut à son côté, Hermione prit le temps de lui sourire, mais il ne la regardait pas, il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête : le vif d'or.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir à cette victoire... Mais non, elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner sans combattre, il n'aurait aucun mérite, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ça.

« Hermione, si tu veux gagner, t'as intérêt à sortir de tes pensées. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en plus... »

Elle acquiesça et se concentra de nouveau sur la balle. Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Drago avait repris du poil de la bête et était maintenant en tête. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait rattraper son retard. Peut-être un autre miracle ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que si d'un coup elle s'était métamorphoser en as du balai, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un don cacher pour voler, elle serait au courant depuis le temps. Elle avait soupçonné Pansy d'y être pour quelque chose, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre plus que les autres ce qu'il se passait.

Drago tendit le bras, il allait enfin l'attraper ! Mais la balle en avait décidé autrement et elle se rapprocha d'Hermione. Finalement, il y avait bien eu un deuxième miracle. Cependant, la Gryffondor n'attrapa pas le vif d'or, elle regarda partout autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les gradins. Personne. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour ce soir Vox, rentrons. »

Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu le temps de se cacher sous les gradins avant qu'Hermione ne les découvre. Si elle les avait vus, il aurait été obligé de les punir pour avoir désobéi, et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait horreur de punir des jeunes qui expérimentaient la vie. Ils avaient bien le droit de faire des erreurs, après tout, même les grands hommes en faisaient, et elles étaient souvent bien plus graves.

Hermione secoua la tête, se concentrer il fallait se concentrer sur le jeu ! A peine avait-elle finit son mantra que Drago lui passa devant.

« Y en a marre de jouer maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant rapidement le vif d'or. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas été si près de lui, elle n'aurait jamais entendu son soupir de soulagement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ah, les hommes et leur ego.

Elle pouvait enfin redescendre ! Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, son bonheur fut de courte durée, A peine descendu de son balai qu'elle s'effondrait. Drago, ayant prévu le coup, la rattrapa gracieusement.

« Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça la première fois, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, mais chut, c'est un secret. »

Elle lui sourit, et il la remit debout. Il la soutint ensuite pendant qu'elle marchait jusqu'au gradin pour s'asseoir. Les deux autres Serpentards les rejoignirent bien vite.

« Yeah Drago ! Tape m'en cinq ! s'écria Blaise en arrivant près d'eux. »

Pansy sourit tendrement en les voyant si proche. Ca faisait plaisir de voir Drago si ouvert et si souriant. Un jour, elle devrait remercier la Gryffondor pour cela. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain.

« Pas mal Hermione pour une première. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait les battre pendant un temps/ Dommage que tu manques un peu de concentration.

‒ Désolée, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

‒ Bah, t'en fais pas. Au moins tu leur auras foutu une sacrée frousse. Si t'avais vu Blaise, on aurait dit qu'il allait faire dans son pantalon. »

Pansy explosa de rire à ce souvenir, et fut très vite rejointe par Hermione. Les garçons les regardèrent surpris.

« Vous rigolez de quoi ? les interrogea Blaise.

‒ De toi gros bêta, lui confia affectueusement Pansy. »

Blaise ne savait pas quoi répondre, il regarda Drago qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

« Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Drago. On rentre ou on reste là ?

‒ N'importe. De toute façon on a pas cours demain, alors on peut traîner, répondit la Serpentarde.

‒ Bah on a qu'à aller se mettre au chaud alors, on avisera après. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ils repartirent en direction des appartements des préfets en chef.

Hermione était encore une fois à la traîne, pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, non, mais seulement parce que cette petite escapade l'avait privée de toutes ses forces et que son fessier était assez douloureux.

Drago regarda derrière lui et il prit peur : il ne voyait plus Hermione. La même peur qu'il avait eu à l'infirmerie remonta en lui. Mais où la chercher ? Le parc était immense, et il faisait très noir. Il tenta de se rassurer : si quelqu'un avait tenté de la kidnapper, elle se serait sans doute défendue et aurait fait du bruit. Elle avait simplement dû s'évanouir quelque part, ou bien elle s'était perdue, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Hermione ! S'époumona soudain Drago, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres. »

Drago n'obtint pas de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait fait ? Dire que Pomfresh lui avait fait confiance et qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de la surveiller.

Ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais, quand ils se retournèrent et qu'ils virent à leur tour un grand espace vide derrière eux, ils ne purent empêcher un flot de panique de les submerger. Tous en cœur ils crièrent et crièrent à s'en arracher les poumons tout en faisant marche arrière pour avoir plus de chance de la trouver.

Soudain, Drago aperçut une lumière qui leur faisait signe. Il se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Hermione ! s'écria Drago soulagé.

‒ Drago, répondit Hermione sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il avait l'air si soulagé.

‒ C'est bon les gars, elle est là ! Cria-t-il à ses amis, puis il se retourna vers Hermione. Ca va ? Rien de cassé ? Personne ne t'a fait de mal ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

‒ Quoi ? Mais qu'es-ce-que... non, non, ça va, je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ! »

Drago s'apprêtait à la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais il suspendit son geste quand il se rendit compte de la position d'Hermione.

‒ Attends là, t'étais pas évanouie ?

‒ Euh... non. J'aurais dû ?

‒ Et tu ne t'es rien cassé ? continua-t-il en ignorant sa question.

‒ Non plus, répondit Hermione sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

‒ Mais alors qu'est-ce-que tu fiches assise ici ? s'écria Drago.

‒ Euh... je faisais un pause ?

‒ Une pause ? Elle faisait une pause ! Drago ne savait s'il devait rire, crier ou encore pleurer. Donc, tu faisais tranquillement une pause, ici, alors que, nous, de notre côté, on te cherchait partout ? On pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave : Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété ?

‒ Désolée.

‒ Ouais, c'est ça. Nan mais franchement, une pause. On aura tout vu... T'aurais pu prévenir au moins, on t'aurait attendu.

‒ Vous étiez déjà trop loin.

‒ J'aurais pu te porter tu sais, continua Drago sans l'écouter, je l'ai déjà fait après tout.

‒ Drago ! Calme toi, c'est bon, tenta-t-elle de le calmer. Je suis vivante, et en bonne santé. »

Le Serpentard se rendit alors compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Il regarda Hermione et se calma.

« Oui, t'as raison, désolé. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Me refais plus jamais ça Hermione. D'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de la réaction de Drago. Ce-dernier lui sourit soulagé.

« Bon allez viens, on rentre, chuchota Drago.

‒ Tu m'aides ?

‒ D'accord. »

Hermione se leva en grimaçant et Drago se moqua gentiment d'elle. Ensuite, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers Pansy et Blaise qui les attendaient.

« Fais un effort Hermione, à cette allure on est pas rentré. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui faire un regard très noir, mais, quand elle vit l'immense sourire que Drago avait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire comme lui.

Il était bien content, au contraire, de marcher lentement. Ainsi, ils pourraient rester comme ça plus longtemps, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il devait bien l'avouer. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait une fille de cette façon. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, il fallait bien le dire.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent les Serpentards, Pansy accourut vers eux et se jeta sur Hermione.

« Ah là là, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu m'as foutu une sacré frousse. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait plus se voir, alors qu'on vient juste de faire amie-amie.

‒ Je suis bien plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît Pansy, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Pansy la relâcha et remarqua la position de Drago. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins, ils étaient quand même rester très longtemps tous les deux avant de les rejoindre. Elle était tellement heureuse pour eux, mais elle attendrait qu'ils l'annoncent officiellement pour se réjouir en public.

Blaise demanda ensuite à Drago s'il voulait de l'aide pour soutenir Hermione et Pansy rigola intérieurement. Ah là là, ce Blaise, il avait beau être gentil et intelligent, il ne comprenait tien à rien à la vie réelle.

« Non, t'inquiètes, je devrais bien y arriver tout seul. Mais c'est sympa de ta part. »

L'annonce publique n'était donc pas pour tout de suite, mais elle attendrait, elle savait être patiente.

C'était bizarre quand même... elle qui avait tant désiré sortir avec Drago ne ressentait aucune jalousie, bien au contraire. Elle était bien contente que Drago ait mis les choses au clair avec elle, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu profiter de ce couple naissant, et ça, ça aurait été franchement dommage. Ils n'auraient jamais été comme ça si elle était sorti avec Drago, et ils auraient loupé l'histoire de leur vie.

Beaucoup plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans leurs appartements et Hermione s'effondra sur le canapé, très vite rejointe par Drago.

« Ah, ces jeunes, plus autant résistants que dans le temps, prononça Pansy avec la voix de la sagesse. »

Drago lui répondit en lui lançant le premier coussin qu'il trouva en pleine tête.

« Hey ! »

Ce simple geste l'avait épuisé, il n'avait plus aucune force. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû accepter l'aide de Blaise.

A leur tour, Blaise et Pansy s'installèrent sur les fauteuils.

« Vous voulez quand même pas déjà vous couchez ? Y a bien des fois où on a tenu beaucoup plus longtemps, prononça Drago. »

Il avait beau être physiquement épuisé, son esprit, lui, n'était pas du tout endormi et il se pourrait sans doute pas sombrer dans le sommeil avant bien longtemps.

« Non, on fait juste une pause, histoire de récupérer un peu lui répondit Pansy. D'ailleurs, on dort où ?

‒ Dans ma chambre, j'ai fait le lit, annonça fièrement Drago, comme s'il venait de découvrir un un remède contre une maladie soi disant incurable.

‒ Mais Drago, je sais que tu as un lit double, mais quand même, pour quatre...

‒ Ah non, moi c'est bon, j'ai ma chambre.

‒ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, mais ça ne te gênera pas de ne pas dormir avec nous ?

‒ Oh non, c'est bon t'inquiètes donc pas Pansy. Passer la soirée avec vous c'était déjà bien. Je me suis plutôt bien amusée d'ailleurs, c'était super sympa.

‒ Comme tu voudras.

‒ Attends Hermione, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, tu comptes vraiment nous abandonner maintenant ? On a dit qu'on faisait une pause pas qu'on allait dormir je te signale, lui rappela Drago.

‒ Mais...

‒ Tut, tut, tut, pas de mais. Tu as dis que tu passais la soirée avec nous, tu restes jusqu'au bout, pas de quoi discutailler. »

Hermione allait encore répliquer, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'était pas si mal avec eux, et puis, ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain... Elle soupira tout de même pour faire comme si elle abandonnait cette bataille pour lui faire plaisir, mais dans le fond, elle était bien contente qu'il lui ait proposé, enfin ordonné, de rester.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Encore un jeu de cartes ? demanda Pansy.

‒ Non ! s'écrièrent les garçons en cœur.

‒ D'accord... Action-vérité ?

‒ Trop cliché Pansy, soupira Drago. Et puis on est que quatre donc ce ne serait pas très drôle.

‒ Bon bah j'en sais rien moi alors ! Vous avez qu'à donner des idées. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione qui semblait la seule apte à pouvoir donner de bonnes idées.

« Hey, me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai pas plus d'idées que vous, moi.

‒ Bon bah j'ai l'impression qu'on va juste rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant le coup de génie, se lamenta Blaise. C'est pas cool... »

Hermione ne disait rien, mais soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Je sais les gars ! Je vais vous faire découvrir un truc moldu, je pense que vous allez adorer ! »

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent comme si elle étau devenue folle, ou comme si elle voulait leur faire une blague, mais elle avait pourtant l'air très sérieux.

« Allez quoi, vous allez voir, ça va être sympa. Soyez pas étroits d'esprit, je suis bien montée sur un balai pour vous aujourd'hui. »

Drago se leva le premier, il lui faisait confiance. Et puis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi une activité moldue serait plus dangereuse qu'une activité sorcière. Après tout, il avait bien toujours rêvé de tenter de jouer au foot.

« Et tu veux aller où en fait ? lui demanda Drago.

‒ Salle sur Demande, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Deux fois dans la même soirée qu'elle enfreignait le couvre-feu, Harry et Ron seraient fiers de ses progrès s'ils le savaient, mais vu avec qui elle était, mieux valait ne rien leur dire.

« Vous venez ? interrogea-t-il ses deux amis.

‒ Euh...

‒ Trouillards.

‒ Non Drago, seulement saint d'esprit, lui répondit Blaise.

‒ Penses-tu vraiment qu'une fille qui avait peur de monter sur un balai, ce qui, en soi, est incompréhensible, pourrait vouloir nous faire faire quelque chose de dangereux ?

‒ Bon alors, vous venez ? cria Hermione en passant la tête par la porte. »

Drago regarda fixement ses deux amis qui n'osaient pas lui rendre son regard puis, il abandonna la lutte et rejoignit Hermione sur le pas de la porte. Que ce soit avec ou sans eux, il avait quand même envie de profiter de la soirée.

« Ils ne veulent pas venir ? s'inquiéta Hermione. On peut faire autre chose au pire, c'est pas grave. Je voudrais pas m'imposer.

‒ T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont changer d'avis d'ici quelques minutes.

‒ Si tu le dis.

‒ On a qu'à les attendre, et si dans cinq minutes ils ne sont pas là, on part sans eux. D'accord ?

‒ Ca marche ! »

Les deux colocataires s'assirent par terre et attendirent en silence en se souriant quand leurs regards se croisaient.

« On aurait peut-être mieux fais d'aller avec avec eux Pans'. De quoi est-ce-qu'on à l'air maintenant ?

‒ C'est vrai... et puis, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Il faudrait que quelqu'un soit là pour les aider... »

Dans le fond, ils mourraient tout les deux d'envie de voir ce qu'Hermione voulait leur faire faire, mais la part de suspicion était vraiment très prononcé chez eux.

« Mais si ça se trouve, ils préfèrent être tout les deux... ajouta Blaise pensivement. »

Pansy releva la tête : Salle sur Demande ? Un garçon et une fille ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle en ait le cœur net ! Elle ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui se passait entre eux.

« J'y vais Blaise !

‒ Quoi ? Mais... »

La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit, il était tout seul. Pansy était vraiment courageuse. Maintenant, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix s'il en voulait pas passer pour la poule mouillée de service.

Pansy franchit la porte si rapidement qu'elle ne vit pas qu'ils étaient encore là. Elle ne vit donc pas les jambes de Drago qui se trouvaient en plein milieu du passage. Elle ne comprit donc pas pourquoi elle se retrouva soudain face contre terre. Elle allait se relever quand quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus, elle ne pouvait plus bouger ! C'était un piège ! Elle espérait que Drago et Hermione avait pu s'en tirer.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Blaise se décide à suivre Pansy. Il franchit la porte si rapidement qu'il ne vit pas que Drago et Hermione étaient encore là. Il ne vit pas non plus le corps de Pansy à terre, qui se trouvait en plein milieu du passage. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi il retrouva soudain face contre terre. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, mais il sentit soudain quelque chose bouger sous lui, il n'était pas sur la terre ferme. Il se releva rapidement pour voir ce qui se trouvait sous son corps.

Drago et Hermione étaient sous le choc, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient courir pour leur venir en aide ou bien se rouler par terre et exploser de rire. Dès qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Hermione choisit la première option et Drago la deuxième.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait relevé Pansy en s'excusant.

« Ca va ? leur demanda Hermione.

‒ Qu'es-ce-que... »

Pansy remarque Drago en arrière plan, qui était en train de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer ses yeux.

« Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Dire qu'elle s'était dépêchée et ridiculisée pour rien.

« Alors, rien de cassé ?

‒ Non, c'est bon.

‒ D'ac. Bon Drago, quand tu auras finis de te moquer de tes amis, on pourra peut-être y aller ? »

Oh non, ça n'allait pas du tout, Pansy n'avait pas prévu ça, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Youhou, c'est parti ! dit-elle sans aucune joie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard Hermione passait devant le tableau de la Salle sur Demande.

« Et voilà ! Vous êtes prêts ?

‒ Si je réponds non, ça change quelque chose ? Questionna Blaise.

‒ Pas vraiment, non.

‒ Bon alors on est prêt, allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle lentement, s'attendant à voir des machines de tortures, des joujoux électriques, ou que savaient_ils encore ? Mais ils ne virent rien de tout ça. Au milieu de la Salle il y avait un tas de bois et autour, un tas de choses rose et blanche qu'ils n'identifiaient pas.

« Attends Hermione, osa Pansy, je sais qu'on a pas toujours été clément avec toi, mais bon quand même, c'est pas une raison pour... commença Pansy d'une voix chevrotante, très vite interrompue par Blaise au bord de la panique.

‒ Attends Hermione, je sais que c'est une coutume moldue mais quand même, ça se fait pas, toi aussi t'es une sorcière après tout... »

Blaise regarda derrière lui, mince, Drago était dans le coup, il avait fermé la porte, ils ne pourraient donc pas s'enfuir tant qu'Hermione ne l'ouvrirait pas. Ils étaient foutu, pris au piège. C'était fini pour eux. Ils allaient mourir ici, sans avoir vécu, sans avoir pu dire au revoir.

« Euh, qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? J'ai pas tout saisi... puis Hermione comprit en voyant leur regard se diriger vers le tas de bois. Attendez-là, vous croyez que je veux vous brûler ? Franchement ? »

Drago explosa de nouveau de rire. Ah là là, ses amis ne connaissaient vraiment pas Hermione.

« Mais... le tas de bois ?

‒ Pansy, on est des sorciers, et on est au XXIème siècle si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je pense quand même que j'aurais utiliser une autre méthode, soupira Hermione.

‒ Et alors, c'est quoi ces trucs ? Interrogea Blaise qui ne pouvait pas se débarrasser si facilement de sa suspicion.

‒ Ca, c'est mon activité du soir !

‒ Qui consiste ?

‒ Marshmallow grillés ! Vous allez voir, c'est super bon. Et y a pas de poison, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter en rigolant. »

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou bien s'inquiéter qu'elle ait évoquée cette idée. Ils choisirent courageusement d'en rire.

« Comment on fait ? lui demanda Drago en ignorant ses deux amis.

‒ C'est super simple, même vous vous devriez y arriver. »

Drago ne releva même pas la pique, il avait bien trop hâte de goûter ces trucs mous et gélatineux. Comment Hermione avait-elle dit que ça s'appelait déjà ? Des Marshmallows ? Rien que ce nom lui donnait envie.

Hermione leur montra ensuite comment procéder. Tout était dans le poignet, mais sinon, c'était vrai que ce n'avait pas l'air très compliqué. La Gryffondor sortit le premier bonbon du feu sous les yeux émerveillés de Drago.

« Qui veut goûter en premier ? »

Heureusement pour Drago, ses amis avaient toujours quelques doutes au sujet de cette activité. Il s'approcha donc d'Hermione, et, sans une once d'hésitation, il s'empara du bout de bois et croqua dans le Marshmallow. C'était tout bonnement merveilleux, exquis. Jamais sa bouche n'avait connu un tel alliage de saveur. Il ferma les yeux pour en profiter plus pleinement. Délicieux.

Blaise et Pansy retenaient leur souffle depuis que Drago avait mis la chose visqueuse dans sa bouche. Comme il ne disait rien, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter, mais quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'ils virent le sourire d'Hermione s'élargir, ils ne purent empêcher l'angoisse de monter de nouveau en flèche. Drago avait été aveuglé. Il avait été trop généreux, mais à accorder sa confiance au premier venu, on pouvait y perdre beaucoup. Il resterait à jamais dans leurs esprits.

« Wahou, c'est trop bon ! s'écria soudain Drago. »

Il était vivant ! Leurs doutes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup et ils s'approchèrent avidement du feu de bois. Hermione explosa de rire à leurs différentes réactions. Ces Serpentards étaient franchement drôles avec leur paranoïa. Peut-être que plus tard elle leur ferait une petite blague, juste histoire de leur faire peur. Elle verrait, elle avait encore du temps pour réfléchir de toute façon, vu la quantité de marshmallow qu'il y avait.

Pansy tenta de reproduire ce qu'Hermione avait fait avec le marshmallow de Drago, mais elle n'avait pas les années de pratique de la Gryffondor et ses doigts se retrouvèrent rapidement poisseux, cependant, elle ne le remarqua guère, trop occupée à regarder son bonbon fondre et griller.

« J'ai réussi ! s'exclama soudain Blaise en sortant sa broche du feu.

‒ Super Blaise ! T'as plus qu'à goûter maintenant, mais attention quand même, ça doit être chaud. »

Aussitôt le conseil d'Hermione entendu, Blaise souffla sur son Marshmallow et croqua dedans. Il eut la même sensation que Drago auparavant et que Pansy quelques secondes après. C'était tout bonnement génial. Il avait bien fait de venir finalement, il leur avait dit de toute façon aux deux autres, qu'est-ce-qu'elle aurait bien pu leur faire, elle qui avait peur de monter sur un balai ?

Pendant la demie-heure qui passa, les quatre nouveaux amis se régalèrent et s'amusèrent de cette nouvelle activité, mais, au bout de ce laps de temps, les premiers effets de lassitude firent leur apparition.

« J'en peux plus, souffla Pansy, une main posée sur son ventre.

‒ Pareil, ajouta Hermione. »

Blaise et Drago se regardèrent, ils avaient de nouveaux une chance de gagner contre les filles, il fallait absolument qu'ils arrivent à engloutir au moins un Marshmallow chacun !

Quand leur friandise sortir du feu, toute dégoulinante de sucre et de graisse, ils ne la regardèrent plus comme ils la regardaient une demie heure plutôt, non, ils la regardaient plutôt comme un obstacle qu'ils devaient franchir, comme un nouvel ennemi à combattre.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche le premier, mais le Marshmallow ne franchit jamais ses lèvres, il déclara forfait quand l'odeur écœurante du bonbon atteignit ses narines. S'il mangeait celui-ci, jamais plus de sa vie il ne pourrait en manger d'autres, et ça, ça aurait été franchement dommage ?

En voyant que son ami abandonnait le combat, Drago hésita à en faire de même, mais l'honneur des garçons étaient en jeu, il devait donc rester dans la compétition, même si son ventre allait exploser, même s'il se sentait prêt à vomir tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler, même s'il ne pourrait sûrement plus manger de marshmallow après ça, il se devait de continuer.

Tout le monde le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, mais personne ne l'encouragea, ni ne lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter. Alors il enfourna sa friandise, et mâcha, mâcha et avala dans un grand effort, puis il sourit fier de lui, avant de s'allonger par terre en se massant le ventre.

« On peut ranger Drago, lui demanda Hermione en souriant, ou tu en veux encore ?

‒ Non, non, c'est bon. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

Ils restèrent allonger ainsi sans rien dire pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes, leur esprit agissant au ralenti après ce trop copieux repas.

« Hermione... hésita Pansy.

‒ Qu'es-ce-qu'il y a ?

‒ Je... je voulais m'excuser d'avoir cru que tu voulais nous tuer. J'ai franchement été bête...

‒ Bah, t'en fais pas, c'était drôle.

‒ T'es sûre ? »

Hermione leva un pouce en l'air pour signifier à Pansy que tout était okay.

« Ca vous gène si je vous abandonne ? demanda soudain Blaise. Je sais que d'habitude on tient plus que longtemps que ça et tout, mais là je suis carrément mort. »

Pansy réfléchit quelques instants, que devait-elle faire ? Partir avec Blaise et les laisser tous les deux ? Ou bien rester ici et voir s'il allait se passer quelque chose en plus entre eux ? Elle supposa que tant qu'elle serait là, ils ne feraient rien de plus.

« Moi aussi je suis fatiguée, et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de mettre le feu à votre appartement rien qu'en dormant.

‒ Hey ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois Pansy, t'exagères. Tu sais bien que j'avais pas fais exprès en plus... »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent : il fallait absolument qu'ils le surveillent s'ils voulaient pouvoir garder leur appartement intact. Par un accord mutuel ils se levèrent.

« Qu'es-ce-que vous faites ? s'écria Pansy en les voyant agir : cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan.

‒ Bah on rentre avec vous.

‒ Non mais c'est bon Drago, on a pas besoin de vous, on sait très bien où se trouve votre appart. Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, profitez encore un peu de la soirée.

‒ Mais...

‒ Vous inquiétez pas, je surveillerai Blaise. Il n'arrivera rien en votre absence, faites moi confiance et amusez-vous.

‒ T'es sûre ? Hermione paraissait très suspicieuse.

‒ Mais oui. »

Hermione et Drago se rassirent donc, bien qu'encore hésitant. Mais en même temps, ça ne les gênait pas plus que ça de devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ils étaient bien rares les moments où ils en avaient l'occasion, et ceux-ci étaient d'autant plus précieux. Il fallait bien le dire, quand ils se croisaient, c'était souvent pour se donner des gages. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter de la soirée pour parler un peu, sans potion.

Pansy était ravie, son plan allait finalement fonctionner. Il lui suffisait de rester quelques temps avec Blaise et, d'ici à peu près une heure, elle reviendrait voir en cachette comment les choses avaient évoluées.

« Par contre Hermione, est-ce-que tu pourrais nous ouvrir ?

‒ Ah, oui. »

Une fois les deux Serpentards partis, les préfets en chef se regardèrent et sourirent. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper ?

« Alors, pas trop désagréable cette soirée avec nous ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

‒ Bizarrement c'était plutôt chouette. Et toi, pas trop désagréable une soirée avec moi ?

‒ Bah tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, et, bizarrement, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt chouette. »

Hermione lui sourit de nouveau et Drago se rapprocha d'elle. Ils étaient allongés côtes à côtes, seule leur respiration raisonnait dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était agréable, il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux, ils étaient juste là, contents de partager ce moment d'intimité.

« Dis Drago, commença Hermione en se rasseyant, tu crois sincèrement qu'on peut faire confiance à Pansy pour l'appart ? »

Le Serpentard s'assit à son tour et réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas grave, pour le moment j'ai juste envie de profiter de l'instant. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut être autant à l'écart du monde tu sais. Si ça se trouve, la prochaine fois où on pourra passer autant de temps tout les deux est loin, alors vaut mieux en profiter à fond, tu crois pas ? Demain faudra revenir à la réalité, faire comme si on se côtoie seulement parce qu'on est préfet.

‒ Tu sais Drago, je crois que quelques personnes commencent à comprendre qu'il a quelque chose qui cloche entre nous. C'est vrai après tout, vu tout ce qu'on a fait jusque là... »

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire.

« Bah, au pire, ils penseront comme Rogue, qu'on sort ensemble. Ils ne pourront jamais deviner ce qu'on fait réellement, hein ? s'enquit Drago pour être rassuré.

‒ On verra bien. »

Le silence se refit dans la salle et Drago commença à chantonner en fixant le feu, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

‒ Je sais pas trop, ça m'est venu comme ça. Je crois que c'est une berceuse que me chantait ma nourrice.

‒ C'était beau en tout cas.

‒ Ouais, mais je ne me souviens pas des paroles, c'est embêtant quand même...

‒ Ca reviendra peut-être à un moment.

‒ Ouais. »

Et il se remit à chantonner, ne pouvant plus se sortir cette mélodie de la tête. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione lui demanda d'arrêter, ce son commençait à l'oppresser.

« Désolé. »

Il se tut quelques instants, mais bientôt ses doigts eux-mêmes commencèrent à jouer le rythme. Il ne semblait même pas le remarquer, ses yeux étaient de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du feu.

Hermione déposa délicatement sa main sur celle de Drago pour empêcher ses doigts de bouger. Ce-dernier tourna la tête vers leur main et se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh, désolé. Encore.

‒ C'est pas grave, lui sourit gentiment Hermione. »

Cette dernière s'inquiétait, le feu semblait le perturber, mais pourtant jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas sembler le gêner.

« T'es sûr que ça va Drago ? »

Il était en train de serrer fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, comme s'il était en train de vivre un cauchemar.

« Est-ce-qu'on pourrait éteindre le feu Hermione ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et, la seconde suivante, il ne restait plus rien au centre de la pièce, à pars un grand vide.

« Merci, murmura Drago.

‒ Pas de quoi. Tu m'expliques ce que tu as ?

‒ Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que si je continuais de regarder le feu, il allait m'absorber. Je suis ridicule, non ?

‒ Mais non ! Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments d'angoisse tu sais. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Continua Hermione pour le distraire de ses pensées.

‒ N'importe quoi du moment que ça ne comporte ni cartes, ni feu, ni friandises.

‒ Ah, bah ça restreint grandement nos possibilités.

‒ C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu peux trouver quelque chose, et en plus on est dans la Salle sur Demande, alors on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut.

‒ Comme si on était les rois du monde.

‒ Euh... Ouais, si tu veux. »

Hermione explosa de rire face au regard blasé que lui lança Drago. Certes, sa vanne était nulle, mais il aurait au moins pu faire un effort.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de drôle ? s'enquit Drago qui s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de son amie : si c'était sa propre blague qui l'avait fait rire, alors Hermione était foutue.

‒ Tu me fais rire.

‒ Moi ? demanda Drago tout en se désignant du doigt, il ne comprenait pas. »

Comment pouvait-il la faire rire alors qu'il n'avait rien dit ? Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas toujours, et pourtant il faisait des efforts. Hermione rigolait encore plus fort à présent.

« Et est-ce-que je pourrais savoir ce qui te fais rire chez moi ? »

Il n'avait pas fais exprès, mais son ton avait été plus froid que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Ta tête, lui répondit Hermione en tentant de contrôler son rire.

‒ Ma tête ? Drago semblait vexé. Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle à ma tête, d'abord ?

‒ Elle est de plus en plus expressive. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir. De une, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. De deux, il aimait encore moins qu'Hermione se moque de lui. Et de trois, elle se moquait de sa tête expressive, mais le problème était que c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'elle soit comme ça, c'était de sa faute, alors elle n'avait pas à se moquer de lui. Non mais franchement, pour qui est-ce-qu'elle se prenait ? Elle lui disait de lui faire confiance, et puis dès qu'il baissait sa garde, elle en profitait pour se moquer de lui ? Si c'était ça, il allait vite le remettre, son masque, ainsi, plus personne ne se moquerait de lui, et cet épisode serait rapidement oublié, il n'en resterait bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir. Et, même s'il avait une boule au ventre en se disant cela, il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Hey, Drago... »

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui pris les épaules.

« Lâche-moi, lui répondit Drago en s'éloignant. »

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait ? Tout se passait pourtant bien jusque là. Etait-il susceptible à ce point ? Elle en doutait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se moquait de lui quand même.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Drago ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Drago ? Hermione commençait à avoir peur, mais qu'es-ce-qu'elle avait fais ? Là qu'il commençait à prendre confiance en lui, elle se moquait ouvertement de son expression, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien en plus...

‒ Ouvre la porte.

‒ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

‒ Ouvre la porte !

‒ Non ! D'abord tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a, et après j'ouvre la porte. »

Drago tentait de contrôler ses émotions, mais il avait déjà perdu cette faculté qu'il avait mis tant d'années à mettre en place. Quand était-il devenu aussi lisible ? Pourquoi un simple mot de cette fille pouvait le déstabiliser à ce point et lui faire perdre tous ses repères ? Pourquoi est-ce-que ça lui faisait autant mal ?

« Je ne le répéterai pas Hermione, laisse moi sortir. »

Elle ne devait pas le laisser partir, elle savait que si elle lui ouvrait maintenant, jamais plus il ne reviendrait vers elle, et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé seraient relégué au fond d'un tiroir qu'il n'ouvrirait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle devait tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire.

Elle se rapprocha donc de nouveau de lui, mais cette fois, elle attrapa sa taille et serra fort. Elle le sentait respirer contre elle, comme s'il se retenait, de pleurer ? De crier ? D'exploser ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle voulait être là, c'était sa place.

« Drago, murmura-t-elle, ne part pas s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin et elle le serra encore plus fort.

« Ne me laisse pas... »

Drago approcha ses mains de celle d'Hermione. La fatigue l'avait peut-être fais réagir trop fort. Après tout, Hermione n'était pas de ces gens qui se moquaient gratuitement des autres, elle n'avait sans doute pas voulu être méchante. Elle n'était pas comme lui. C'est peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus mal : se rendre compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus merveilleuse que lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la garder pour lui. Elle était plutôt censée aller avec des gens qui, comme elle, étaient foncièrement gentils. Mais non, elle restait avec lui parce qu'elle était bien trop gentille pour partir, pour l'abandonner. Il lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien en la laissant maintenant. Il ne pouvait en rien lui être bénéfique, pas comme elle l'était pour lui. Rester serait égoïste de sa part. Il ne la méritait pas, surtout s'il se mettait à douter d'elle au moindre moment.

Dans le fond, il savait bien que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il doutait, mais de lui : que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver après tout, pour vouloir traîner avec lui ? C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il cherchait toujours le moindre petit défaut en elle, pour se trouver une excuse qui la rendrait moins appréciable.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, s'il partait maintenant, il ne ferait qu'avancer le moment où elle l'aurait abandonner pour quelqu'un de dix fois mieux que lui. Ainsi, il pouvait partir la tête haute, et ne pas rester tout seul à l'arrière. Il savait bien, même si elle soutenait le contraire, que sans le jeu, ils ne seraient jamais devenus aussi proche, mais sans lui, elle n'aurait pas à se forcer à rester avec lui.

« Hermione, ne complique pas les choses s'il te plaît. »

La Gryffondor sentit le changement du Serpentard, autant dans sa voix que dans son corps. Il semblait vaincu, triste. Elle avait peur. Il voulait vraiment partir alors ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de l'abandonner sur la route ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle avait besoin de lui, de son esprit, de sa présence. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, pas après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis pour s'entendre et pour les faire évoluer. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas déjà revenir sur sa promesse ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Drago, Drago, regarde moi. Regarde moi s'il te plaît. »

Ce-dernier sentit l'empressement dans la voix de la Gryffondor. Il voulait la regarder mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il devait la laisser, pour son propre bien. S'il la regardait, il ne pourrait plus partir. Et s'il restait, il allait sans doute la faire pleurer encore et encore.

« Cap ou pas cap Drago ?

‒ C'est pas ton tour Hermione, maintenant lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait tellement envie de rester dans ses bras, que ce moment dure à jamais, qu'il n'est pas à partir, mais il devait se dépêcher avant que sa détermination ne faiblisse.

« Comme si on avait toujours respecté les règles Drago. Et puis, je suis presque sûre que c'est à moi. Alors, cap ou pas cap.

‒ Tu le sais d'avance Hermione, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir : ce serait le dernier gage, l'aventure devait s'arrêter là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir en arrière.

‒ Bien alors...

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques, des choses que vous aimeriez voir apparaître, ou des choses que vous ne voudriez surtout pas lire dans cette fanfic.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis déjà un certain temps, merci au nouveau, merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent pour continuer à écrire cette fic qui est commencée depuis déjà longtemps, merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte, en favoris ou que sais-je encore. Merci pour tout.**

**A bientôt !**

**XOXO**

**M.F**


End file.
